Bittersweet Marriage
by recchinon
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan yg hanya bisa ditutupi dgn kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yg kemudian ditutupi dgn kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar.AU
1. 0 : BitterSweet Marriage

**Summary:** Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING:** AU, **OOC**, PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION**, SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER:** STANDARD APPPLIED.

.

_~"Yang penting dalam sebuah pernikahan bukanlah seberapa cocok kalian, _

_tapi seberapa baik kalian bisa menyatukan segala ketidakcocokan." ~_

**0. Bittersweet Marriage  
><strong>

.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Semua yang telah kususun dengan susah payah sampai saat ini jadi berantakan, semuanya karena kesalahanku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tidak sebodoh itu, seharusnya aku bisa lebih menggunakan otakku, tapi apa boleh buat. Sepertinya takdir mempermainkanku. Semua yang selama ini kuimpikan—yang seharusnya sedikit lagi bisa terwujud—hancur karena sebuah kesalahan konyol yang kulakukan.

Aku adalah seseorang yang selalu mengutamakan kesempurnaan. Sejak dulu tidak boleh ada yang salah dengan hidupku, semuanya telah kurencanakan dengan cermat. Aku belajar lebih giat dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya agar dapat diterima di universitas ternama, aku berusaha menjaga penampilanku agar terlihat menarik dan mendapatkan kekasih dari kalangan atas, aku berusaha lebih keras dari siapapun agar bisa bahagia.

Sejak kecil aku selalu dipuji sebagai anak yang cantik dan pintar. Semasa sekolah aku populer di mata teman-teman laki-lakiku dan juga di mata guru. Aku sempurna. Setiap orang akan menatapku dengan tatapan iri atau memujaku. Begitu lulus sekolah aku melanjutkan ke sebuah universitas terkenal dan berkencan dengan pemuda berwajah tampan dari keluarga kaya yang juga merupakan seniorku di kampus. Hidupku seperti seorang putri di negeri dongeng. Seharusnya, seperti dongeng-dongeng lainnya, hidupku pun diakhiri dengan kalimat '...bahagia selamanya'. Seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana...

Sebuah kesalahan yang kulakukan merubah semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk. Saat ini aku terpaksa harus berhenti sementara dari kuliahku, padahal seharusnya aku bisa lulus tahun depan. Aku juga terpaksa harus putus dengan pacarku yang sudah menjalin hubungan denganku selama dua tahun lebih. Tidak hanya itu, lebih parahnya lagi, aku harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai.

Kedua orangtuaku terkejut saat aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menikah tapi mereka tidak keberatan. Kalau boleh jujur, mungkin dibanding orang tuaku, akulah yang lebih terkejut dengan keputusan ini. Aku tidak mencintai Naruto. Tidak sama sekali.

Aku dan Naruto melakukannya hanya sekali.

Kami melakukannya sekali saja, tanpa cinta. Saat itu kami berdua berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan pagi harinya kami tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Yang terjadi malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang sama sekali tidak pernah kurencanakan sebelumnya. Satu kesalahan yang menghancurkan hidup dan mimpiku berkeping-keping.

Malam itu kami melakukan dua kesalahan. Tidak hanya berhubungan seks, kami juga melakukannya dengan tidak aman, dan untuk menutupi kesalahan itu ironisnya kami menutupinya dengan kesalahan lainnya. Menikah.

Aku dan Naruto menikah meskipun kami tidak saling mencintai.

Aku tidak membenci Naruto, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Kami berdua hanyalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Kami sudah lama saling mengenal dan tidak saling mencintai, itu saja! Aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa menjalani sebuah kehidupan kelas atas seperti seorang putri dan Naruto tahu itu. Dengan menikahinya, semua mimpi itu hancur begitu saja.

Naruto tidak mencintaiku, tentu saja, ia sudah lama mengenalku dan tahu seperti apa diriku yang sesungguhnya. Ia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita—seperti aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang laki-laki—kalau saja malam itu kami tidak terlalu mabuk, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Kami tidak saling mencintai namun kami harus menikah. Menyedihkan sekali.

Aku harus putus dengan pacarku, lebih tepatnya ia marah besar dan meninggalkanku begitu saja saat tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku harus menikah dengan Naruto. Aku tahu, Naruto pun sangat marah karena hal ini namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyalahkanku sebab kesalahan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan yang dilakukan dua orang dan kami berdua harus bertanggungjawab.

Pernikahan kami berlangsung sederhana tanpa pesta. Kami mendaftarkan pernikahan kami di kantor catatan sipil tanpa mengadakan resepsi atau bulan madu. Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa di malam pertama kami. Tidak ada dansa atau _wine—_boleh dibilang kami berdua cukup trauma setelah kejadian malam itu dan kami telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan tidak tertulis bahwa kami tidak boleh minum minuman beralkohol saat sedang berdua saja.

Kami menggabungkan seluruh tabungan kami untuk membayar uang muka sebuah apartemen dan tinggal bersama meskipun kami tetap tidur di kamar terpisah.

Kami tidak saling membenci, sebelum semua kejadian ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Dulu kami berteman cukup baik semasa sekolah tapi sekarang setelah menikah kami justru semakin menjauh. Sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, tapi melakukan hubungan seks tanpa alat kontrasepsi dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintai juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

Tidur dengan teman sepermainan semasa kecil adalah satu hal. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintai juga merupakan satu hal lainnya. Namun dibandingkan keduanya, ada satu hal yang masih asing untukku: mengandung.

Aku tengah mengandung anak dari teman sepermainan masa kecilku dan buatku ini semua terasa aneh.

Aku tidak begitu menyukai anak kecil dan kini di dalam perutku ada janin yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi seorang bayi dari laki-laki yang tidak kucintai. Aku tidak butuh Naruto maupun anak ini. Aku tidak mencintai keduanya.

Aku terjerumus ke dalam lubang yang kugali sendiri. Usiaku baru dua puluh satu tahun tapi aku sudah menikah dan akan segera memiliki seorang anak. Kalau saja aku memiliki keberanian untuk menggugurkannya maka aku tidak harus terjebak dalam keadaan ini. Kami tidak perlu menikah dan Sasuke tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku telah mengkhianatinya. Sayangnya aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

"Roti bakar lagi?" gumam Naruto setengah menggerutu sambil menatap sarapannya dengan kerut di dahinya. Ia mendengus melihat sarapan yang kubuat untuknya pagi ini: roti bakar istimewa ala Sakura. Roti bakar lezat yang dilapisi mentega yang gurih...

"Jangan banyak bicara," kataku ketus sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapannya, "Bayi ini terus saja menendangi perutku saat aku akan memasak sesuatu. Coba kamu rasakan sendiri bagaimana memasak dengan bayi di perutmu. Aku bukan kangguru!"

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya. Ia menatapku dengan kesal, "Jangan bercanda!" katanya ketus, "usia kandunganmu baru empat bulan, mana mungkin bisa menendang rahimmu? Jangan membodohi guru biologi."

"Hah!" balasku sinis, "Kalau memang guru biologi yang baik, seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti ini," gumamku sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkirku sendiri, "aku tahu itu pengalaman pertamamu, tapi seharusnya kau belajar banyak dari film porno. Kau tahu apa itu kondom kan?"

"Cukup!" Naruto berdiri dengan wajah bersemu merah menahan marah, ia mengencangkan dasinya dengan kesal, "Kalau kau memang sudah berpengalaman seharusnya kau siapkan pil KB atau alat kontrasepsi lainnya! Hanya wanita bodoh yang membiarkan dirinya dihamili pria yang bukan kekasihnya tanpa mencegah!"

"Kau menganggapku murahan?"

Aku menghempaskan cangkirku yang kini sudah nyaris kosong dengan kasar ke atas meja. Sebagian isinya menciprati taplak meja warna pastel kesukanku. Aku aku berdiri dan menatap Naruto yang balas menatapku dari sisi lain meja makan.

Aku mengjela nafas dan memijit dahiku, "Sudahlah, perjaka memang membosankan. Pantas saja tidak pernah ada wanita yang mau berpacaran denganmu. Kalau saja kau tidur dengan sepuluh wanita mungkin akan ada sepuluh wanita hamil yang akan datang menuntut pertanggungjawabanmu."

Naruto menggebrak meja di hadapannya, mengejutkanku.

"Cukup!" katanya dengan wajah benar-benar merah.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan sambil meraih mantelnya dengan kasar.

"Aku berangkat!" katanya masih terdengar marah, "Aku akan pulang telat. Tidak makan malam di rumah."

Ia melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kursiku sambil bertopang dagu. Meskipun wajahnya tergolong cantik tubuhnya tampah ramping, Naruto selalu tampak mengerikan saat marah. Aku menatap noda kopi di taplak meja kesayanganku sambil mengerutkan dahi dan memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan noda itu.

_'Yah,' _pikirku sambil beranjak dari kursiku, _'paling tidak dia bilang dia tidak akan makan malam di rumah, aku tidak perlu repot-repot masak.'_

Kejadian pagi ini adalah rutinitas sehari-hariku semenjak menikah dengannya. Kami selalu saja berdebat dan bertengkar, lama-lama aku merasa terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Meskipun rasanya sedikit aneh mengingat dulu kami bersahabat cukup dekat, setelah menikah kami justru bertingkah seperti musuh bebuyutan. Mungkin, kami hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kami harus menikahi satu sama lain, bukan dengan orang yang benar-benar kami sukai.

Aku belum terbiasa menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Selama ini aku selalu berambisi untuk menjadi seorang wanita karir, pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan membuang sampah...

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan segera melihat jam dinding. Aku mengerang saat melihat jarum pendek sudah berada di angka sembilan. Gawat! Aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pembuangan sampah!

Di lingkungan tempat tinggalku ini, hari pembuangan sampah hanya ada seminggu sekali yaitu hari rabu setiap minggunya. Karena tidak ingin sampahnya diacak-acak burung gagak maka kami hanya bisa mengeluarkan sampah di hari pembuangan sampah pada jam saat truk pengumpul sampah datang. Kalau aku tidak berhasil membuangnya hari ini maka artinya aku harus tinggal bersama sampah-sampahku minggu ini selama seminggu lagi. Ugh... memikirkannya saja aku tidak mau!

Aku menarik kantung plastik besar berwarna hitam berisi sampah dari dapur. Aku membawanya keluar dari apartemenku dengan susah payah. Kamar kami ada di lantai dua jadi aku harus menuruni tangga dengan membawa sekantung besar sampah, dan itu tidak mudah.

Sambil setengah berlari aku berdoa semoga saja aku tidak ketinggalan truk pengangkut sampah. Susah payah, aku menyeret sampah itu sepanjang jalan menuju tempat pengumpulan sampah dimana truk sampah akan menunggu.

"Ah, tunggu!" teriakku sambil berusaha mengejar truk yang mulai berjalan menginggalkan itu,"Tunggu!" teriakku sambil menyeret kantung sampah itu. Cukup lama aku mengejar truk itu sampai akhirnya supir truk itu menyadari bahwa seorang wanita bertubuh kurus dengan perut agak buncit sedang berlari mengejar truknya dengan menyeret kantung sampah besar dengan sekuat tenaga.

Setelah berhasil membuang sampah—yang dapat kuartikan juga sebagai olahraga pagi yang cukup mengeluarkan tenaga dan keringat—aku berjalan dengan letih kembali kw rumahku. Sejak dinyatakan resmi mengandung, entah mengapa kegiatan sekecil apapun mampu membuatku lelah. Dan juga marah.

Jam-jam seperti ini jalanan masih cukup ramai. Aku memandang sekitarku. Ada orang dewasa yang berangkat ke kantor, anak-anak berangkat ke sekolah, mahasiswa berangkat kuliah... Sedangkan aku harus kembali ke rumah. Ironis sekali. Nasib ibu-ibu rumah tangga memang seperti ini. Duniaku membosankan. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk terjebak dalam neraka ibu-ibu.

Kalau mencoba berpikir positif mungkin ada beberapa hal yang menguntungkan dengan menikah muda. Di saat teman-teman yang lain mengantuk di kelas, mendengarkan omelan dosen dan memikirkan laporan yang harus dikumpulkan, aku dapat bersantai di rumah. Berbaring di depan TV sambil memakan sebungkus keripik. Ah, tapi aku merindukan semua pelajaranku. Aku adalah calon pengacara yang hebat—dosen-dosenku selalu berkata demikian. Aku **tahu** aku akan menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Sayang aku telah kehilangan kesempatanku dan terjebak di neraka ibu-ibu.

Saat tiba di rumah aku memandang sekitarku dengan sedikit sedih. Inilah tempatku sekarang. Bukan di dalam ruang kelas atau di balik meja kerja...

Aku memandangi perutku, sekarang memang masih tidak terlalu besar, tapi tiga bulan lagi aku pasti akan menggelembung sebesar truk kontainer. Kalau sudah begitu apa lagi yang tersisa pada diriku ini?

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Secangkir teh dan sekaleng kerupuk senbe sepertinya cocok dengan suasana hatiku saat ini...

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hei, :P It's me, again.

Lagi-lagi fanfic dengan tema pernikahan... Tapi berbeda dengan love me tender, cerita kali ini akan lebih fokus ke 'pernikahan' itu sendiri. Mungkin tema yang sedikit berat untuk pembaca berusia muda tapi saya sedang menyukai cerita-cerita bertema pernikahan. *laugh*

Cerita ini akan mengandung banyak OOC jadi jangan repot-repot menyertakan kata-kata seperti "kok OOC sih?" di reviewnya karena memang saya buat OOC untuk mempertahankan plot. :)

Okay, kalau suka silahkan tinggalkan review.

Love,

Recchi.


	2. I : BitterSweet Mistake

**Summary:** Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING:** AU, **OOC**, PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION**, SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER:** STANDARD APPPLIED.

.  
><em>Aku berasal dari keluarga besar, kenyataannya aku tidak pernah tidur sendirian sampai aku menikah... ~Lewis Grizzard<em>

**1. Bittersweet Mistake  
><strong>

.

Saat kalian mendengarkan kata "pernikahan" apa yang terlintas di benak kalian? Pesta? Seks? Kue? Keluarga?

Aku menatap pantulan bayanganku di cermin di kamar mandi. Sesosok pria muda dengan wajah merengut balik menatapku dari dalam cermin. Wajah pria itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan kantung mata dan kulit wajah yang kusam akibat beban pikiran yang dideritanya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Pria muda di cermin itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, diriku.

Aku mengeluh sambil memasang dariku. Pagi ini aku merasa kurang enak badan tapi apa boleh buat aku harus tetap mengajar. Beberapa minggu lagi ujian tengah semester, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa materi pelajaran sebelum minggu depan. Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak pernah mengira kalau menjadi seorang guru akan sesibuk ini.

Aku merapikan rambut pirangku sambil menghela napas. Awalnya aku memilih untuk menjadi seorang guru adalah karena kupikir menjadi seorang guru terlihat menyenangkan, di saat para siswa libur maka guru-guru pun bisa berlibur dan bersantai. Ternyata tidak seperti itu. Aku memang naif, sejak dulu aku selalu salah perhitungan dan gagal. Bahkan dulu teman-temanku sering memanggilku si pencundang. Aku tahu mereka benar. Sejauh ini tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi padaku, termasuk pernikahan ini.

Aku menatap sosok pria di dalam cermin itu lagi, wajahnya tampak seperti ingin menangis kali ini, kasihan sekali.

Biarkan aku memperkenalkan pria di dalam cermin itu, namanya adalah Naruto, usianya awal dua puluh tahunan, sejak musim gugur tahun lalu ia mengajar di sebuah sekolah menengah swasta di Osaka, sudah beberapa bulan menikahi teman sepermainan semasa kecilnya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Ayah...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Meskipun aku seorang guru dan sering kali dikelilingi anak-anak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku sebagai seorang ayah. Maksudku, aku suka anak-anak dan aku suka bermain bersama mereka, tapi bermain dengan anak-anak dan memiliki seorang anak adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Aku merapikan pakaianku sekali lagi sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Sejak remaja dulu aku selalu memikirkan tentang pernikahan dan membentuk sebuah keluarga. Sejak kecil aku telah menjadi yatim piatu karena itu aku mendambakan sebuah keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia. Aku memang menginginkan sebuah keluarga—istri dan anak-anak—tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku pernah beberapa kali berpacaran sebelum ini namun semuanya selalu berakhir hanya dalam hitungan bulan. Aku pun tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari sebatas ciuman dengan para wanita yang menjadi pacarku saat itu, bukan karena aku mengutamakan moral atau mengikuti sebuah aliran religius tertentu namun karena sebelumnya tidak pernah ada kesempatan yang pas untuk melakukannya. Ketika kemudian kesempatan itu datang, aku tidak pernah mengira kalau itu akan kulakukan dengan teman sepermainanku, Sakura Haruno.

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang teliti dan selalu berhati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu. Sering kali aku melakukan kesalahan, namun baru kali ini kesalahan yang kulakukan berakibat fatal. Kesalahan kali ini, hanya bisa kuperbaiki dengan cara melakukan kesalahan lainnya.

Saat kalian mendengar kata "pernikahan" apa yang ada di kepala kalian?

Bulan madu?

Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat sampai di dapur. Istriku, dengan dahi yang juga berkerut menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka, setiap pagi ia akan menyambutku dengan wajah masamnya dan itu membuatku merasa sangat kesal. Ia selalu memperlakukanku seperti musuh. Seolah-olah semua yang terjadi hanyalah kesalahanku semata.

_Apa ia tidak pernah mendengar pribahasa "butuh dua orang untuk berdansa"?_ [*]

Sebelum semua ini terjadi, jauh sebelumnya, kami berdua cukup akrab. Dulu kami sering bermain bersama. Aku masih ingat dulu Sakura sering bermain berpura-pura menjadi seorang putri. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih terbelit dengan obsesinya untuk menjadi seorang putri. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia begitu marah dengan kenyataan bahwa ia harus menikahiku, karena aku bukanlah pangeran yang didambakannya.

Putri?

Yang benar saja.

"Roti bakar lagi?" gumamku sambil menarik kursi di hadapanku dan duduk. Sakura tidak suka memasak tapi setiap pagi ia selalu menyiapkan sarapan berupa roti panggang untukku. Kalau memang tidak suka melakukannya seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkan sarapan untukku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kesal menatap roti yang agak hangus itu.

Aku mendengar istriku mendengur melalui hidungnya,.

"Jangan banyak bicara," katanya dengan ketus, ia menatapku dengan kesal, "Bayi ini terus saja menendangi perutku saat aku akan memasak sesuatu. Coba kamu rasakan sendiri bagaimana memasak dengan bayi di perutmu. Aku bukan kangguru!"

Lagi-lagi ia menggunakan kehamilannya sebagai tameng. Alasan konyol.

"Jangan bercanda!" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang sebenarnya kumaksudkan, "usia kandunganmu baru empat bulan, mana mungkin bisa menendang rahimmu? Jangan membodohi guru biologi."

Ritual pagi ini dimulai lagi, seperti biasa, Sakura selalu menghinaku dan melemparkan kata-kata kasar padaku. Aku tahu ia sangat membenciku dan menyalahkanku atas semua yang telah terjadi, tapi meskipun aku tahu aku salah dan aku adalah laki-laki di hubungan kami, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mencegah kata-katanya melukaiku. Setiap hari ia akan meluarkan kata-kata kasar yang menghina harga diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki dan setiap pagi pula aku akan berangkat kerja dalam keadaan marah.

Hari ini aku menggebrak meja makan kami untuk mengakhiri perdebatan kami. Aku pergi berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Perempuan yang satu itu selalu saja tahu bagaimana caranya melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Aku berjalan lambat-lambat menuju stasiun. Aku berangkat lima belas menit lebih awal dari seharusnya. Semua ini karena lagi-lagi Sakura memulai pertengkaran denganku. Entah sejak kapan gadis manis berambut merah muda yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku itu tumbuh menjadi wanita egois yang seenaknya.

* * *

><p><em>"Menikahlah denganku."<em>

_Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

_Hari itu kami duduk di sebuah kafe di dekat stasiun. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya bengkak. Suaranya bergetar saat ia mengatakannya untuk pertama kalinya padaku. Aku tahu bahwa mungkin keputusanku untuk mengajaknya menikah itu sedikit terburu-buru. Kami berdua memang bukan anak-anak lagi namun kami masih muda. Meskipun kami sudah dewasa namun kami masih belum tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah seperti ini. Aku tahu seharusnya aku memikirkannya masak-masak, tapi gadis ini duduk di hadapanku dengan bibir bergetar dan wajah pucat. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja._

_"Sakura," aku berkata sekali lagi, "Menikahlah denganku."_

* * *

><p>Pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan tapi membunuh bayi itu dan melanjutkan hidup seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa adalah sebuah kesalahan yang jauh lebih besar. Aku selalu menginginkan sebuah keluarga dan kini meskipun dengan cara yang tidak terduga aku mendapatkan sebuah keluarga... Sedikit sulit, tapi sebenarnya perlahan-lahan aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya.<p>

Anak itu berhak untuk bahagia. Meskipun aku dan Sakura tidak saling mencintai namun aku pastikan anak kami akan selalu berkelimpahan cinta dari kedua orangtuanya.

Saat mendengar kata "pernikahan" apa yang ada di benak kalian?

Keluarga?

Aku menginginkan sebuah keluarga, mungkin ini diawali dari sebuah kesalahan tapi aku ingin mencoba membina keluarga dengan Sakura. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatku ini tapi entah mengapa setiap kali aku membuka mulut untuk memulai percakapan, ia selalu saja membalasnya dengan kata-kata kasar yang membuat kupingku panas. Mungkin Sakura tidak ingin membentuk sebuah keluarga bersamaku, aku tidak bisa memaksanya, tapi tetap saja semua ini rasanya terlalu menyedihkan.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Uzumaki-sensei, anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus berdiri di hadapku dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Gadis berseragam itu meletakan setumpuk buku catatan di atas mejaku. Aku tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Hyuga-san," kataku sambil tersenyum, aku baru ingat kalau tadi sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir aku memintanya mengumpulkan buku catatan teman-teman sekelasnya dan membawanya ke ruanganku, "kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Meskipun aku telah mempersilahkannya pergi ia masih berdiri di sana dan menatapku, matanya yang seolah bisa membaca semua yang ada di kepalaku sedikit membuatku takut. Gadis ini sangat cantik dan berkepribadian baik namun kadang-kadang tatapannya yang seolah bisa menebak pikiranku itu membuatku takut.

"Sensei baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk, seorang murid yang mengkhawatirkan gurunya terdengar sangat manis, "Tentu saja, jangan cemas, Hyuuga-san, aku hanya melamun..."

Lalu tanpa alasan yang dapat kumengerti tiba-tiba saja wajahnya bersemu merah, "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya sambil buru-buru membungkuk, "aku permisi dulu, Sensei."

Sebelum aku sempat membalasnya gadis kelas dua itu sudah berlari meninggalkanku. Sebenarnya ada aturan yang melarang siswa untuk lari di koridor tapi aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis seperti Hinata Hyuga yang bisa memerah tanpa alasan terlihat sangat manis.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan entah mengapa aku merasa kesal. Sakura berwajah cantik, hanya saja sayang tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak manis. Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah jam enam sore, bangunan sekolah pun sudah hampir kosong hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih mengikuti kegiatan klub olahraga atau kesenian. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku pergi minum bersama rekan-rekan guru lainnya sepulang mengajar sayang hari ini guru-guru lainnya secara bersamaan memiliki urusan masing-masing sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus pulang ke rumah lebih awal.

Aku tidak begitu suka minum-minum karena aku termasuk orang yang mudah mabuk. Pernikahan ini juga berawal dari sebuah acara minum-minum, karena itu aku sudah belajar banyak untuk bisa menahan diri agar tidak mabuk. Aku tidak suka minum tapi aku tidak suka pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berada di rumah. Aku tidak suka harus berhadapan dengan Sakura dan bertengkar dengannya karena di setiap pertengkaran, ia tidak hanya melukai perasaanku tapi juga harga diriku.

Aku dan Sakura tidur di kamar terpisah, setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah di malam hari Sakura sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi sampai pagi. Setiap hari kami hanya bertemu pagi hari di meja makan. Untuk ukuran pengantin baru, tentu saja hubungan kami ini tergolong sangat menyedihkan, tapi apa boleh buat.

Aku tidak memiliki tempat tujuan lain jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Perjalanan dari stasiun ke rumah memakan waktu 8 menit tapi aku memilih untuk memutari taman terlebih dulu. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin cepat tiba di rumah.

Langit berwarna merah dan burung-burung gagak terbang kembali ke sarang mereka yang ada di beberapa pohon di taman ini. Aku membeli sebuah kopi kalengan di mesin penjual minuman dan duduk di bangku taman. Setelah menghabiskan kopiku aku akan langsung pulang, begitu niatku.

Di hadapanku ada sebuah tempat bermain pasir anak-anak, seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang asyik bermain dijemput oleh ibunya untuk segera pulang. Anak laki-laki itu berusia sekitar lima tahun. Tangannya yg berlumuran pasir menggenggam tangan ibunya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dengan ceria ia menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya tadi seharian pada ibunya.

Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Tidak lama lagi aku juga akan memiliki seorang anak. Aku akan melihat anakku belajar berjalan, kemudian mengajarinya naik sepeda dan di hari minggu kami akan bermain bola atau sekadar jalan-jalan ke taman. Anak laki-laki pasti bisa diajak bermain baseball atau sepak bola. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya memancing. Tapi anak perempuan juga sangat manis. Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan membelikannya es krim. Tanpa sadar aku sudah tersenyum lebar.

Aku menginginkan sebuah keluarga.

Mungkin urutannya salah. Mungkin pernikahan ini diawali dari sebuah kesalahan, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa memulai dari awal.

Aku menatap kaleng kopiku yang sudah kosong.

Pertama-tama aku harus mencoba berdamai dengan Sakura.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan telepon selulerku. Aku menekan nomor telepon rumah kami yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala dan kemudian menekan tombol panggil. Jantungku berdgup kencang saat aku mendengar nada sambungnya.

"Halo, kediaman Uzumaki di sini."

Mendengar suara Sakura entah mengapa keberanian dan tekadku sedikit terkoyak. Bagaimana kalau dia mentertawakanku? Bagaimana kalau ia malah membentakku? Tanganku yang kugunakan untuk memegang telepon mulai berkeringat. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Halo?"

Sakura mulai terdengar tidak sabar.

Aku menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering. Mungkin tindakanku ini salah tapi kalau aku tidak mencobanya aku tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Halo?"

"Uh, halo... Sakura, ini aku... Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai rumah... Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**[*] ...butuh dua orang untuk berdansa - saya ambil dari pribahasa berbahasa Inggris (it takes two to tango) yang sering diartikan sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi kalau tidak dilakukan dua orang (atau semacam itu.)  
><strong>

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

**BitterSweet Marriage** adalah hasil dari pemikiran saya tentang pernikahan. Saya mencoba menulis tiap chapternya dengan ringan dan genre "slice of life". Untuk reader yang masih muda mungkin gambaran tentang pernikahan saya sedikit berbeda dengan pernikahan ideal yang ada di kepala kalian. Ada juga beberapa situasi yang saya pinjam dari rumah tangga teman-teman saya untuk menjadi bahan fanfic ini.

Saya belum sempat membalas review, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan akan lebih cepat melalui twitter atau facebook. Akan segera saya balas (terutama twitter).

Karena alasan kenyamanan, saya tidak lagi menerima review anonim. Jadi bagi yang mau meninggalkan flame gunakan akun terdaftar ya, jadi saya bisa membalas complain anda.

love,

Recchi


	3. II : BitterSweet Dinner

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

"Kunci dari sebuah pernikahan bukanlah soal mencari pasangan yang tepat, tapi menjadi pasangan yang tepat."

.

.

**2. Bittersweet Dinner**

**.**

Kami berdua duduk berhadapan. Sebuah meja kecil standar restoran keluarga membatasi duduk kami berdua. Tatapan matanya sejak tadi tertuju ke balik jendela kaca besar di sebelah kami yang membatasi kami dengan dunia luar. Aku sendiri mencoba menyibukan diri dengan telepon selulerku. Aku menolak untuk memulai percakapan dengannya meskipun harus kuakui, keadaan menjadi semakin canggung dengan kami saling mendiamkan seperti ini.

Oh mungkin memang lebih baik kalau kami berdua diam, karena kalau kami bicara maka besar kemungkinan kami akan bertengkar. Kami memang seperti itu. Hal sekecil apapun bisa menjadi pemicu pertengkaran di antara kami.

Di atas meja di antara kami ada segelas strawberry milkshake punyaku dan secangkir cappucino panas miliknya. Kami sama-sama belum menyentuh minuman kami masing-masing. Sebelah tanganku mengaduk-aduk minumanku dengan sedotan berwarna ungu, menimbulkan bunyi yang kusukai.

Kalau orang lain melihat kami yang hanya duduk diam tanpa saling bicara, bahkan tanpa saling menatap, selama menunggu pesanan, mungkin mereka akan mengira kami sebagai sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar. Namun bila salah satu dari kami memulai pembicaraan, dan kemudian memancing pertengkaran di antara kami... Dari cara kami bertengkar, maka besar kemungkinan orang-orang akan mengira kami pasangan suami istri yang sudah lama menikah.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengerutkan dahiku saat lampu kecil indikator ponselku berkedip-kedip menandakan sisa baterai tinggal dua puluh persen. Aku pun mematikan ponselku dan memasukannya kembali ke saku jaket yang kukenakan. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku pada hal lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak mudah, karena tidak ada hal menarik di ruangan itu.

Diam-diam aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pria yang duduk di hadapanku itu. Dagunya bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya, tatapannya masih terfokus pada jalanan di luar sana. Mata birunya yang cemerlang terlihat sedikit kehijauan malam ini. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan meskipun pagi ini sebelum berangkat kerja ia telah merapikannya. Wajahnya tampak lebih dewasa. Entah sejak kapan, anak laki-laki cengeng yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku itu tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang... Uh, tampan?

Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang tenang dan dingin, tentu saja Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya. Sasuke, bagaimana pun, adalah pria idamanku. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya.

Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan menikah dengan Naruto. Penampilan Naruto memang tidak terlalu buruk kalau dibandingkan dengan rata-rata pria Jepang lainnya tapi apa yang aku inginkan sejauh ini tidak ada pada dirinya.

Aku mengamati wajah Naruto. Hidungnya yang kecil dan bibirnya yang tipis... Naruto berwajah cukup tampan kalau diam. Hanya saja ia nyaris tidak pernah diam. Komentar-komentar menyebalkan yang selalu dilontarkannya membuatku enggan mengakui bahwa ia cukup tampan.

"Maaf lama menunggu..."

Aku buru-buru membuang muka agar ia tidak menyadari tatapanku saat pelayan restoran datang membawa pesanan kami.

"Nasi kare pedas, kentang goreng dan beef burger," kata pelayan itu ceria sambil meletakan pesanan kami di atas meja, "selamat menikmati!"

Aku mengangguk dan menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih sesaat sebelum pelayan itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke piring berisi beef burgerku. Saat tadi tiba-tiba saja Naruto menelponku dan mengajak makan di luar aku sedikit terkejut. Semenjak menikah, ini pertama kalinya ia mengajakku pergi untuk makan malam di luar. Meskipun seperti yang sudah kuduga, yang dimaksudnya dengan makan malam di luar adalah di sebuah restoran keluarga yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemen kami...

"Selamat makan," gumam Naruto sambil menyendok karenya dan mulai makan.

Aku terdiam sesaat dan menatapnya. Sialnya, ia menyadari tatapan mataku.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, "ada apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "ah, bukan apa-apa," gumamku sambil meraih pisau dan garpu untuk memotong burgerku, "selamat makan!"

Dulu saat aku masih bersama Sasuke, kami selalu makan malam di restoran mahal dan berkelas. Setiap kali ia akan menjemputku di apartemenku dengan mobilnya dan membawaku ke restoran mahal yang sering muncul di majalah-majalah life style.

Ia akan datang membawa bunga mawar dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara namun ia memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri. Ia tidak banyak bicara namun selalu mendengarkanku. Sesekali ia akan menimpali ceritaku dengan komentarnya.

Suara Sasuke selalu membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tangannya besar dan selalu terasa dingin menyejukan setiap menggenggam tanganku...

Aku menampar wajahku keras-keras dalam hati.

Saat ini aku tengah makan malam bersama suamiku dan aku malah mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan dengan mantan kekasihku. Kali ini aku harus mengakui bahwa aku sedikit kelewatan.

Aku tidak tahu persis apa alasan Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengajakku makan malam di luar. Sampai tadi sebelum ia berangkat kerja, kami masih bertengkar. Sepertinya tiba-tiba saja moodnya berubah. Aku tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya direncanakannya, tapi kalau ia ingin berdamai, mungkin sebaiknya aku menyambutnya. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah ayah dari bayi yang ada di perutku saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

Aku tersadar bahwa sejak tadi aku hanya memotong-motong daging di atas piringku tanpa memakannya. Di hadapanku, Naruto menatapku dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku menghela nafas, biasanya aku akan melontarkan kata-kata pedas yang kemudian akan menyulut pertengkaran, namun entah mengapa saat ini aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang berpikir," kataku sambil memakan sepotong daging, "dan sekarang sudah selesai. Aku akan makan."

Naruto mendengus tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku rasa ia pun mencoba menghindari pertengkaran dengan tidak mengatakan apa pun yang akan memancing perdebatan.

"Jadi," aku menelan makananku sambil mencoba memulai percakapan, "bagaimana di sekolah hari ini?"

Naruto melanjutkan makannya, "biasa saja."

Kami kembali terdiam. Topik yang kuangkat selesai beberapa detik setelah kuucapkan.

"Uh," kali ini ia mencoba memulai pembicaraan, "bagaimana di rumah hari ini?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, memikirkan selama beberapa detik tentang bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku, "biasa saja..."

Kami kembali terdiam dan suasana menjadi canggung. Aku mengunyah makananku lambat-lambat karena aku merasa begitu aku menelan makananku aku harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Kami adalah pengantin baru dan kami telah kehabisan ide untuk bahan pembicaraan kami, menyedihkan bukan?

"Uh, perutmu..."

Aku memicingkan mata mendengar kata 'perut' tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa agar ia bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sepertinya sudah semakin membesar."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tidak suka mendengarnya, "maksudmu aku gemuk?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Gemuk? Bicara apa kamu? Kamu kan sedang hamil, wajar saja kalau kamu bertambah gemuk kan?"

Rasanya aku ingin menghajar orang di hadapanku ini, "maksudmu aku harus diam saja dihina seperti ini?"

"Dihina? Aku tidak menghinamu!" Naruto meletakkan kembali sendok yang dipegangnya ke atas piring, wajahnya terlihat putus asa, "ok, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar saat ini. Oke?"

Aku masih mengerutkan dahiku tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas setelah aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selama dua menit.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu soal kondisimu dan, uh... Bayi kita."

Perasaan kesalku mulai sedikit sirna saat ia menyebut 'bayi kita', entah mengapa kata-kata itu terdengar indah di telingaku.

"Umm, semua baik-baik saja," kataku sambil melanjutkan makan, Naruto yang duduk di depanku mengangguk, "seperti katamu, di usia sekarang belum banyak yang bisa kurasakan..."

"Masih mual?"

Aku mengangguk, "kadang-kadang..."

Kemudian ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan kami melanjutkan makan. Dalam hati aku merasa sedikit aneh, berbicara soal kondisi kandunganku dengannya seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya dan di luar dugaanku, itu terasa sangat alami.

Mungkin kami bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang pernikahan kami...

"Hari Jumat minggu ini," aku menghentikan gerakanku saat Naruto kembali mengatakan sesuatu, aku menatapnya dan mata kami bertemu, "aku akan ambil cuti seharian."

Aku terdiam, masih tidak mengerti.

"Kita sama-sama ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu."

Wajahku memerah dan sesuatu bergolak di dalam perutku.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

Ah, tentu saja...

"Baiklah," aku mengangguk, "aku akan menelpon dokternya dan membuat janji."

Pernikahan kami masih bisa diselamatkan.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**.**

Yo! Saya update lagi! Yeay!

Buat yang ngikutin Love Shuffle, maaf tapi cerita tersebut saya delete.

Buat yang ngikutin Home Sweet Home, doakan bulan ini saya bisa update.

See you next chapter.

Recchi.


	4. III : BitterSweet Confussion

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

"Kalau kamu ingin membaca tentang cinta dan pernikahan, kamu harus membeli dua buku yang berbeda" ~Alan King

.

.

**3. Bittersweet Confusion  
><strong>

**.**

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku dan istriku duduk berhadapan di meja makan dan menghabiskan sarapan kami tanpa saling melotot satu sama lain. Paling tidak kami tidak saling berteriak pagi ini. Kalau kau bertanya padaku, ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang cukup pesat. Maksudku, baru kemarin pagi kami masih saling berteriak sekuat tenaga satu sama lain dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak saling mencekik. Rupanya, setelah makan malam itu kami berhasil mencapai kesepakatan tidak tertulis untuk saling berdamai.

Aku percaya, kami bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan kami. Kami memang tidak saling mencintai, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa berteman bukan? Bagaimana pun, sebelum kejadian ini pun sebenarnya kami berteman cukup baik.

Aku merasa senang, karena paling tidak suasana di rumah sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sesekali aku memang harus menahan diri mendengar celetukannya yang lumayan menyakitkan. Tapi kupikir, sebagai seorang laki-laki aku harus bisa lebih menahan diri. Wanita hamil dan ledakan hormonnya bukanlah musuh yang ringan, lebih baik mengalah.

Percakapan di meja makan pagi ini pun mampu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Itu kali kedua kami bisa berbicara baik-baik tanpa saling memaki setelah makan malam sebelumnya. Kali ini terasa lebih natural dan ringan. Aku tersenyum mengingat percakapan tadi.

"Sensei!"

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, anak-anak muridku tengah mentertawakanku. Wajahku segera berubah merah ketika tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku melamun di tengah jam pelajaranku. Murid-muridku menyorakiku yang merah padam karena kelalaian yang kulakukan. Aku tahu aku salah, melamun di saat sedang mengajar bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan.

"Sensei melamun ya?"

Murid-muridku kembali menggodaku. Sejak awal aku mengajar di sekolah menengah atas negeri ini, murid-muridku memang cenderung sering menggodaku. Mungkin karena usiaku yang tidak terpaut terlalu jauh di atas mereka. Lima atau enam tahun di atas mereka mungkin masih dianggap terlalu muda.

Aku hanya tertawa serba salah sambil menggaruk bagian belakang telingaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku tengah berada di depan kelas pelajaran biologi, menunggui murid-muridku yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal latihan yang kuberikan. Seharusnya aku tidak melamun.

"Sensei pasti sedang melamun jorok!" celetuk salah seorang murid laki-laki berambut coklat disambut tawa seisi kelas, "Sensei, ini kan sedang jam pelajaran!"

"Kangen sama istri, ya Sensei?"

Kembali terdengar suara tawa aku hanya bisa tertawa malu.

"Mentang-mentang pengantin baru!"

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Berisik! Kembali kerjakan tugas kalian!"

Murid-muridku masih tertawa namun perlahan-lahan mereka kembali sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Aku menatap seluruh penjuru kelas hingga kemudian tatapan mataku bertemu dengan salah seorang murid perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan yang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatapku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Tapi ia tidak balas tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan matanya. Mata kami bertemu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia menunduk dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aneh...

* * *

><p>Jam makan siang kuhabiskan di ruang guru, memeriksa buku catatan para murid yang ada di mejaku. Makan siangku kali ini adalah roti kare yang tadi kubeli sebelum berangkat di depan stasiun dan sekaleng kopi susu.<p>

Mataku tertumpu pada salah satu buku catatan milik muridku. Nama yang tertulis di buku itu adalah Hinata Hyuga. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian di kelas tadi.

Hinata Hyuga...

Hinata adalah salah satu murid terpandai di angkatannya. Catatan prestasinya di atas rata-rata dan sikapnya sering dipuji para guru. Aku tidak begitu tahu soal latar belakang keluarganya, tapi sepertinya ia bukanlah siswa bermasalah. Aku sedikit penasaran, mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu tadi?

"Uzumaki-sensei!"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada rekan sesama guru yang berdiri di dekat mejaku, tangannya memegang kotak bekal makan siang.

"Nara-sensei..."

"Lagi-lagi makan siang roti dan kopi?" tanya guru Matematika yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh dariku itu.

Aku tertawa, "Aku suka roti."

Shikamaru Nara mendengus. Ia menarik kursi di sebelahku dan duduk. Ia meletakan kotak bekalnya di atas meja.

"Pengantin baru sepertimu, seharusnya istrimu membuatkan bekal untukmu..." ia membuka kotak bekalnya dan tersenyum bangga saat melihat isi kotak bekal yang disiapkan oleh istrinya itu, "Ah, istriku membuatkan terlalu banyak untukku, mau?"

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, menolak secara halus.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Wajahnya terlihat senang saat menyantap bekal buatan istrinya itu. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan kembali fokus pada tugasku memeriksa catatan yang dikumpulkan murid-muridku.

Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat bahagia tiap kali bicara tentang istrinya yang dinikahinya tiga tahun yang lalu itu membuatku tersadar, menikah karena 'ingin' dan menikah karena 'harus' itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Ah, tentu saja... Menikah dan cinta adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa menikah tidak harus berdasarkan cinta. Ada hal-hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus melandasi pernikahan.

Seperti komitmen.

Aku sadar, aku telah berkomitmen untuk menikah Sakura, dan apapun yang terjadi aku harus menjaga komitmen itu. Meskipun tanpa cinta...

Ah, aku merasa pusing tiap kali memikirkannya. Keadaan telah menjadi lebih baik di antara kami berdua tapi bukan berarti kini keadaan sudah menjadi tidak canggung sama sekali. Semalam, sebelum tidur, aku masih berpikir keras. Sampai kapan? Pernikahan itu, seharusnya, hanya sekali seumur hidup kan? Lalu kalau terus begini, apa aku harus menjalani pernikahan tanpa cinta seumur hidup?

Lamunanku terhenti mendengar bel tanda istirahat makan siang usai. Sepertinya aku harus menghentikan kebiasaan melamun ini.

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku bertugas piket, yang artinya sepulang sekolah aku bertugas mengecek tiap ruang kelas dan memastikan tidak ada murid yang tinggal di dalam gedung sekolah seusai kegiatan belajar mengajar. Aku bertugas mengunci tiap-tiap ruangan dan memastikan semua jendela telah tertutup.<p>

Jam enam sore, semua murid diharuskan sudah meninggalkan sekolah, terkecuali murid yang masih mengikuti kegiatan klub olahraga dan kesenian. Aku mulai berkeliling dari kelas ke kelas dan berharap bisa segera menyelesaikan tugasku segera agar bisa pulang. Kepalaku sedikit pusing dan aku ingin mandi air panas hari ini.

Pagi tadi aku sudah memberitahu Sakura bahwa aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam dan agar ia menyiapkan air panas untuk aku mandi. Di luar dugaan, ia tidak terdengar keberatan melakukannya.

Langkahku terhenti di depan salah satu ruang kelas. Seseorang berdiri di depan jendela kelas, membelakangiku. Seorang siswa perempuan berambut panjang.

"Hei, siapa di sana?" sulit untuk mengenali wajahnya karena jendela yang menghadap barat membuat wajahnya tersembunyi sinar matahari yang keemasan, "Ini sudah waktunya semua siswa pulang?"

"Sensei?"

Dahiku berkerut saat menyadari bawa siswa yang tengah menoleh ke arahku itu adalah Hinata Hyuga. Aku sedikit terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah menangis. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis tapi naluriku sebagai seorang guru mengatakan bahwa aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Hyuga-san?" buru-buru aku menghampiri muridku itu, sedikit tidak percaya diri bahwa aku bisa menenangkannya, namun aku tetap mendekat ke arahnya.

Aku berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Anak perempuan yang bertubuh beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dariku itu menunduk seperti menyembunyikan air matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat di dadanya. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Hyuga-san?"

Ia tidak menyahut.

Aku baru saja akan mendekat ke arahnya ketika ia kemudian berlari melewatiku dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikutinya dengan pandanganku. Dahiku berkerut bingung. _Ada apa?_

Aku pun memutuskan untuk bicara dengannya besok.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Author's Note:**

**.**

****Chapter ini, seperti chapter kemarin, pendek. Tapi chapter ini updatenya lumayan cepet kan? chapter berikutnya jg akan lumayan cepet, insyaAllah.


	5. IV : BitterSweet Dream

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

"Tidak ada jalan yang panjang kalau kamu melangkah ditemani seseorang yang tepat" ~Pribahasa Turki

.

.

**4. Bittersweet Dream  
><strong>

**.**

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku dan suamiku duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Tidak hanya itu, kami pun melakukannya dua kali, pagi tadi untuk sarapan dan malam ini untuk makan malam. Rasanya sedikit aneh karena biasanya aku selalu makan sendirian. Biasanya aku akan membuat roti lapis dan membawanya ke dalam kamar atau memesan ramen di warung ramen langgananku untuk diantar ke rumah... Terasa sedikit aneh untuk makan bersama dengan seseorang, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah suami yang tidak kamu cintai, tapi aku harus jujur mengatakan kalau aku tidak membencinya.

Sebelum kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak pernah bermimpi kalau aku dan Naruto bisa melakukan gencatan senjata seperti ini. Sebelumnya aku kira aku akan makan malam seorang diri seumur hidup.

Makan malam berdua seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk juga. Aku masih belum pandai memasak tapi aku senang karena paling tidak Naruto belum protes soal masakanku. Mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran denganku, tapi apapun alasannya, aku sangat menghargainya.

"Jadi?"

Naruto mengangkat tatapannya dari piring berisi pastanya dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto seperti tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku buru-buru menambahkan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar malu, meskipun sebenarnya aku benar-benar merasa malu, "Aku hanya berpikir, suami-istri itu biasanya bicara soal seperti ini di meja makan kan?" tanyaku sambil berpura-pura kembali fokus pada piringku, "Jadi? Bagaimana sekolah?"

Aku mendengar Naruto menghela nafas, tapi selanjutnya saat ia mengatakan sesuatu ia tidak terdengar kasar atau marah dan aku merasa lega karenanya, "Semuanya seperti biasa..." tiba-tiba ia terdiam, "ah..."

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan bingung, "'Ah' apa?"

Dahinya berkerut seolah-olah tengah mengingat sesuatu, "Hari ini, seorang muridku menangis."

Aku tertawa, "Kau membuatnya menangis di kelas? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu adalah tipe guru yang galak pada muridnya."

"Bukan begitu," Naruto menghela napas, "ia tidak menangis di jam pelajaranku. Aku, lebih tepatnya, memergokinya menangis..."

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tertarik, seorang remaja menangis bukanlah hal besar, "Lalu?"

"Saat melihatku ia lari."

Aku memilin spagetiku dengan garpuku, "Mungkin dia dikerjai murid lain? Belakangan ini aku lihat di TV di beberapa sekolah sering terjadi penggencetan pada beberapa siswa..."

Naruto menggeleng, "Di sekolah tempatku mengajar tidak ada hal seperti itu. Lagi pula, Hyuga-san adalah murid yang pandai dan setahuku ia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan siapa pun."

"Kalau begitu itu pasti masalah keluarga," kataku menyimpulkan, "bukan urusanmu kan? Masalah keluarga tiap-tiap murid kan bukan tanggung jawab guru."

"Entahlah..." Naruto tersenyum lemah, "Entah mengapa aku sedikit khawatir."

Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengatakannya langsung, namun di saat-saat seperti ini aku selalu merasa bahwa Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya. Mungkin semua itu karena Naruto memliki hati yang lembut, meskipun mungkin ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa ia selalu saja mudah tersentuh oleh hal-hal kecil.

Dulu Naruto sering sekali melakukan hal-hal berbahaya untuk menolongku dan teman-temannya. Pernah sekali ia harus jatuh dari pohon karena berusaha menyelamatkan kucing peliharaan teman kami. Akibatnya ia harus mengalami patah tulang dan dirawat selama sebulan. Aku yakin bahkan saat ini pun ia masih belum berubah.

Malam itu aku bermimpi tentang masa kecil kami. Saat itu aku dan Naruto masih berusia sekitar tujuh tahun dan kami masih cukup akrab. Saat itu kedua orangtuaku mengajak Naruto pergi bersama keluarga kami ke kebun binatang. Aku bermimpi bagaimana kami berdua menangis saat orangtuaku mengajak pulang. Saat itu, kami berdua berjanji suatu hari saat kami sudah lebih dewasa kami akan pergi berdua ke kebun binatang tanpa orangtuaku sehingga kami bisa bersenang-senang lebih lama.

Saat terbangun dari tidurku pagi itu aku merasa sedikit penasaran kalau-kalau Naruto masih mengingat janji yang kami buat hari itu. Tentu saja aku tidak terlalu berharap karena sudah lima belas tahun lebih berlalu sejak hari itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat soal janji itu kalau tidak karena mimpi itu.

Pagi itu setelah Naruto berangkat ke sekolah, aku menerima telepon dari ibuku. Ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga sehingga ia memiliki banyak waktu luang sepertiku. Kadang-kadang ia akan datang berkunjung untuk minum teh dan makan kue denganku atau menelpon untuk berbincang-bincang seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana kondisi kandunganmu?"

"Besok aku dan Naruto akan menemui dokter untuk check-up rutin," aku menjelaskan pada ibuku, "tapi sejauh ini aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Kadang-kadang aku masih merasa mual tapi selebihnya aku merasa sehat."

"Naruto-kun akan menemanimu ke dokter? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?"

"Dia cuti," kataku sambil menghela napas, aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil sekotak susu dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin, "padahal sebenarnya itu tidak perlu."

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak perlu'!" tegur ibuku, "tentu saja ia ingin menemanimu ke dokter. Ini soal kesehatan anak dan istrinya, tentu saja ia akan merasa cemas."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku menjepit gagang telepon tanpa kabelku dengan pundak dan pipiku sambil menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas. Aku tidak pernah suka susu sebelum hamil. Tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini aku bisa menghabiskan dua liter susu dalam sehari. Menurut ibuku, aku beruntung karena paling tidak susu mengandung nutrisi yang baik untuk kandunganku.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan mampir ke rumah?"

Aku meminum susuku sambil berjalan ke arah sofa di depan televisi. Sebelah tanganku memegang gelas sementara yang satu lagi memegang gagang telepon, "Entahlah... Memangnya kenapa?"

Ibuku menghela nafas, "Sejak menikah kalian belum pernah sekalipun datang berkunjung ke rumah. Aku dan ayahmu sedikit cemas, kalian terlihat tidak begitu akur menjelang pernikahan kalian."

Aku duduk di atas sofa berwarna merah marun itu dengan hati-hati, "Tenang saja. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua makan malam bersama kami besok? Sekalian menginap!" Tiba-tiba saja ibuku terdengar bersemangat, "besok Naruto-kun mengambil cuti seharian kan?"

"Tapi hari Sabtu dia harus kembali mengajar..." gumamku sambil memandang gelas kosong di tanganku dengan dahi berkerut, aku tahu seperti apa ibuku. Kalau sekali ia sudah bersikeras maka tidak ada gunanya mendebatnya.

"Jarak dari rumah ke tempatnya bekerja kan tidak jauh. Sudahlah, pokoknya kalau kamu tidak mau memberitahu Naruto-kun, aku sendiri yang akan menghubunginya."

Benar kan? Ibuku sangat keras kepala.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku akhirnya mengalah.

Ibuku terdengar senang karena ia tahu aku sudah menyerah, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja semalam ibu bermimpi tentang masa kecil kalian... Tiba-tiba saja jadi kangen..." Ibuku tertawa, "Sudah dulu ya, ibu harus mengantar selebaran ke tetangga sebelah. Jaga diri dan segera hubungi rumah kalau ada apa-apa."

Aku menarik nafas panjang saat ibuku akhirnya memutus percakapan kami. Lagi-lagi ibuku berhasil memutuskan sepihak. Dulu ibuku jugalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menerima lamaran Naruto. Entah mengapa ibuku sangat menyukai Naruto. Sejak dulu, saat kami masih kecil ibuku selalu berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi istri Naruto suatu saat nanti. Bahkan saat aku mulai berkencan dengan Sasuke, ibuku masih sering berkata seolah-olah ia lebih setuju kalau aku berpacaran dengan Naruto.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas sofa dan meluruskan kakiku. Kehamilanku belum terlalu besar tapi aku mudah merasa lelah. Saat ini jam masih menunjukan pukul sebelas dan aku sudah merasa sangat lelah. Aku harus makan sesuatu untuk makan siang tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku sangat mengantuk. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum jam makan siang. Tidak ada salahnya tidur siang sebentar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama buatku untuk tertidur pulas di sofa di depan televisi. Dan aku bermimpi tentang Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Konon katanya, kalau kalian bermimpi tentang seseorang, ada dua alasan. Pertama kalian merindukan orang tersebut, atau orang tersebut yang tengah merindukan kalian. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bermimpi tentang mantan kekasihku itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa mimpiku saat itu. tapi saat aku terbangun sore itu, aku tersadar akan dua hal saat mengecek layar telepon genggamku untuk melihat jam berapa saat itu.<p>

Pertama, aku hanya memiliki waktu sedikit untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Kedua, aku menerima sebuah email dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Tentu saja hal yang terakhir itu membuatku melupakan hal yang pertama. Aku sedikit gemetar saat memutuskan untuk membaca email itu. Setelah beberapa bulan, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengirimiku sebuah email. Mungkinkah ia sudah memaafkanku?

Isi email itu sangat singkat namun cukup untuk membuatku merasa lemas.

_Aku ingin mengembalikan beberapa barangmu yang tertinggal di tempatku. Kapan bisa bertemu?_

Bertemu dengan mantan pacar... Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Aku telah memutuskan untuk mencoba mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Naruto. Hal seperti ini... Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak perlu membalas email darinya. Ah, atau mungkin aku hanya perlu membalasnya dan mengatakan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

Aku harus tegas.

Semua ini sudah berakhir di antara aku dan Sasuke.

Aku...

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan mimpi yang kulihat saat aku tidur siang tadi. Samar-samar aku teringat apa yang terjadi di mimpiku...

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membalas emailnya.

Semoga saja apa yang kulakukan tidak salah.

_Hari Minggu jam 2 di kafe depan stasiun. Bagaimana?_

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. V : BitterSweet Confussion II

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

"Setelah menikah, tidak ada lagi 'aku' dan 'kamu' hanya 'kita'"

.

.

**6. Bittersweet Confussion II**

**.**

Hari ini setelah mengakhiri pelajaran, aku memanggil Hinata Hyuga dan memintanya untuk menemuiku sepulang sekolah. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun tapi aku tahu, ia pasti mengerti mengapa aku memanggilnya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan anak muridku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Saat aku kembali ke ruang staff pengajar, beberapa guru yang tengah bersiap untuk berangkat mengajar ke kelas masing-masing tersenyum ke arahku. Saat aku sampai di mejaku dan meletakan barang-barangku, di ruangan itu hanya tinggal aku dan guru matematika kelas satu, Shikamaru Nara. Dia juga baru selesai mengajar sepertiku dan tidak ada jadwal mengajar lagi setelah ini.

"Hey, kudengar besok kamu mengambil cuti?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu sambil membuka sekaleng kopi dan meminumnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Sai-sensei akan menggantikanku selama satu hari, aku akan menemani istriku menemui dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungannya."

Ia mengangguk, "Kudoakan semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Ah, belum... Lebih baik kalau jadi kejutan saja kan?" Aku tersenyum.

Setelah itu kami berdua terdiam. Shikamaru duduk sambil meminum kopinya dan memeriksa catatan muridnya sedangkan aku terdiam sambil memikirkan bagaimana aku harus memulai percakapan dengan Hinata Hyuga nanti.

"Ah, anu..."

Shikamaru menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap ke arahku, "Ya?"

"Err, itu," aku tidak tahu apakah bertanya pada guru lain adalah tindakan yang tepat atau tidak, "soal Hyuga-san..."

"Hyuga? Hinata Hyuga? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Apa belakangan ini ada yang aneh dengannya? Maksudku, dari apa yang kamu lihat di kelasmu..."

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sesaat, "Hyuga adalah murid yang pintar. Setahuku dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan murid lainnya. Dia juga populer di kalangan murid laki-laki."

Aku mengangguk, sejauh ini, itu juga yang aku dengar tentang Hinata Hyuga. Tidak pernah ada rumor negatif tentangnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru, "Apa dia menimbulkan masalah di kelasmu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat, "A.. Ah tidak!" Aku buru-buru tertawa untuk menutupi rasa grogiku, "Aku hanya ingin tahu..."

Shikamaru terlihat penasaran tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku baru saja akan meraih koran hari ini yang belum kubaca ketika teleponku berdering.

Aku berjengit saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Sakura?"

"Hey..."

Aku memicingkan mataku saat mendengar suaranya, aku tidak terbiasa menerima telepon darinya. Aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi. Aku tahu ia tidak mungkin menelponku hanya karena sekadar kangen.

"Ibuku baru saja menelpon," katanya juga tanpa basa-basi, suaranya tidak terdengar ketus seperti biasanya, "katanya, ia ingin agar kita makan malam di rumah besok."

Aku menghela nafas, ibu mertuaku adalah seseorang yang sudah kukenal sejak kecil. Sifatnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sakura, mustahil untuk menolak keinginannya, "kenapa tidak? Kita sudah lama tidak berkunjung kan?"

"Masalahnya," gumam Sakura, "Ibuku juga ingin agar kita menginap di sana."

Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Di luar dugaanku, Sakura terdengar terkejut, "kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja..."

Saat ia bicara kemudian ia terdengar senang, "syukurlah! Aku akan menelpon ke rumah kalau begitu. Ah ya, kau akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam kan?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku, aku tidak ada jadwal piket hari ini. Berbicara dengan Hinata Hyuga tidak akan memakan waktu lama...

"Ya aku akan pulang tepat waktu, ingin titip sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak, kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap!" Sakura terdengar ceria, aku tidak bisa menahan agar senyumku tidak mengembang, "baiklah kita makan tempura udang malam ini!"

"Kedengaran enak," kataku masih sambil tersenyum.

Ia tertawa, "baiklah, sampai sumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa..."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan tatapan Shikamaru yang seolah menggodaku. Aku tahu ia akan menggodaku soal pasangan pengantin baru ini lagi jadi aku memilih untuk menghindar.

Untuk beberapa saat aku melupakan masalah Hinata Hyuga. Saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa menikah ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga.

.

Saat bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, dalam sekejap gedung sekolah yang tadinya sunyi menjadi gaduh. Para murid dengan penuh semangat membereskan peralatan tulis mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang atau kegiatan klub yang mereka ikuti.

Sebagian besar guru yang tidak memiliki jadwal piket dan bukan merupakan pembimbing klub pub bersiap pulang. Aku sendiri, meskipun tidak memiliki jadwal piket hari ini, masih berada di ruang guru. Aku merapikan perlengkapanku dan mengunci laci mejaku.

Aku berpamitan pada para guru yang masih bertahan di ruang guru dan menuju ruang lab biologi tempat aku meminta Hinata Hyuga menemuiku sepulang sekolah.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat gadis itu sudah berada di sana sebelum aku.

Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Ia melihat ke arahku sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk, menghindari tatapanku.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku memanggil seorang murid untuk menemuiku seusai jam pelajaran.

"Hyuga-san," kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum, "terima kasih sudah datang."

Ia hanya mengangguk.

Aku mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi sementara aku duduk di meja guru yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu tahu alasanku memanggilmu kan?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

Aku menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, aku tidak ingin menakuti muridku itu, "lalu? Apa ada masalah? Kalau ini masalah di sekolah, kamu bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan sebisa mungkin membantumu..."

Ia menggeleng tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku berjengit, "lalu?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memasang ekspresi seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun merasa ragu. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sensei," ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, matanya yang berwarna unik bertemu dengan mataku, "Sensei sudah menikah kan?"

"Eh?"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya tapi kuputuskan untuk mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Apa sensei bahagia?"

Aku lagi-lagi tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Masalah pernikahanku... Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah yang tengah ia hadapi kan?

Belum sempat aku menjawab, ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kedua orangtuaku... Mereka tidak pernah terlihat bahagia."

Aku terdiam.

Aku mulai mengerti masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Orang tuamu, bertengkar?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tidak tahu apakah seorang guru perlu ikut campur untuk masalah seperti ini atau tidak.

Ia mengangguk.

"Orang tuaku, mereka tetap mempertahankan pernikahan mereka karena aku. Tapi setiap hari mereka selalu saja bertengkar," ia menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit kuartikan, "mereka mengatakannya demi anak. Padahal, yang menikah itu mereka kan?"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Mempertahankan sebuah pernikahan demi anak, itu adalah hal yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

"Sensei, kenapa orang harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya?" Tanya Hinata sambil masih menatapku. Matanya yang indah tampak mulai berkaca-kaca, "bukankah itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Bukankah itu sama saya dengan membohongi perasaan mereka?"

Aku lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kedua orang tuaku... Mereka bilang mereka tidak berpisah meskipun sudah tidak saling mencintai, karena mereka memikirkanku. Kalau mereka benar-benar memikirkan perasaanku mereka tidak akan bertengkar terus menerus... Aku..." Ia mulai terisak, "aku..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat air mata yang mulai membasa wajah muridku itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata Hyuga, murid yang selama ini selalu bersikap dewasa dan dikagumi para guru dan sesama murid menangis terisak-isak di depanku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling tubuh rampingnya dan memeluknya ke arahku.

"Sssh," aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa jadi aku hanya memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Orang dewasa itu egois..." Katanya di sela-sela isaknya.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Mempertahankan sebuah pernikahan dengan orang yang tidak dicintai demi anak... Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Hinata namun aku pun sama saja dengan orang tuanya.

Dia benar.

Orang dewasa memang egois.

.

.

.

_Author's note:_

Hey, long time no see.

Sorry lama updatenya, laptopku rusak jadi filenya hilang semua. Belum sempat beli laptop baru jadi ini ngetiknya lewat word to go di ponsel.

Makasih reviewnya. Sorry nggak dibalas.

Soal NaruHina dan SasuSaku... Akan ada one sided NaruHina dan SasuSaku, tapi mengingat aku punya sentimen pribadi sama Hinata, porsi NaruHina akan amat sangat kecil. Jadi jangan khawatir. Pairing utama tetap NaruSaku.

.

Xoxo

Recchi


	7. VI : BitterSweet Day Out

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

"Setelah menikah, tidak ada lagi 'aku' dan 'kamu' hanya 'kita'"

.

.

**6. Bittersweet Day Out**

**.**

Aku menatap Naruto yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tapi aku tahu, saat itu kepalanya tengah dipenuhi sesuatu. Ia mengunyah makanannya perlahan. Dahinya berjengit. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama untuk bisa menduga apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

Meskipun aku tidak akan mengakuinya langsung di hadapannya, tapi aku tahu bahwa, meskipun bodoh, Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang baik yang sering kali ikut pusing karena memikirkan masalah orang lain. Dulu, tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia direpotkan oleh masalah yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Kali ini pun aku bisa menduga bahwa ia tengah memikirkan masalah di tempat kerja yang kemungkinan besar tidak ada kaitannya dengannya.

"Kau tahu," kataku sambil menggigit tempura jamurku, mataku tidak melihat ke arahnya namun aku tahu aku telah berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya dan ia tengah melihat ke arahku, "kalau kau tidak suka masakanku, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk memakannya."

"Ti-tidak," pemuda berambut pirang itu buru-buru menjelaskan, "bukan begitu, masakanmu enak... Aku hanya... Aku..."

Aku menahan senyum melihat reaksinya tapi aku mempertahankan ekspresi dinginku, "aku memang tidak pandai memasak atau mengurus rumah. Aku sama sekali tidak becus. Aku bukan istri yang baik."

"Bukan, aku..." Aku melirik ke arahnya melalui sudut mataku dan nyaris tertawa melihat wajahnya yang memerah, "makan malamnya sangat enak, aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa memasak... Uh maksudku, aku senang... Ah, uh..." Wajahnya semakin memerah, "terima kasih..."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menatapnya, "lalu? Kenapa kamu makan dengan wajah merengut seperti itu? Seperti harus terpaksa makan masakanku saja..."

Ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "maaf, tapi bukan begitu... Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Tentang?"

Ia mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makan, "urusan pekerjaan. Bukan hal besar."

"Ada masalah di sekolah?"

Ia menggeleng.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Aku tahu ia tidak akan menjelaskan lebih jauh dari itu. Aku pun tidak akan memaksanya. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

Kami melanjutkan makan malam kami tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya yang duduk di seberang meja. Ia tidak melihat ke arahku tapi kali ini ia tidak tampak seperti sedang melamun lagi.

"Besok, kita akan ke rumah sakit jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, aku sedikit terkejut karena tidak menduga bahwa ia akan memulai percakapan denganku, "kalau tidak salah jam duabelas kan?"

Aku mengangguk, sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mengingat jadwalku dengan dokter kandunganku. Aku sedikit merasa senang karena paling tidak ia sedikit peduli dengan anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku ini.

"Setelah dari dokter kita makan siang di luar ya?" Katanya sambil meminum jus jeruknya, "setelah itu mungkin kita bisa mampir ke toko kue untuk oleh-oleh untuk orang tuamu. Apa ada restoran yang ingin kamu kunjungi?"

Aku menggeleng. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan mengajakku makan di luar. Ini bukan hal besar, tapi...

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya saat menyadari ekspresiku, dahinya berkerut, "kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa..." Kataku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, "Ok, jadi besok jangan lupa membawa tas untuk menginap ya? Aku akan menyiapkannya. Ah, tapi aku masih punya baju di kamar lamaku, kamu bisa pakai piyama ayahku kan? Jadi kita tidak usah membawa banyak barang..."

Ia tersenyum, "ya, jangan pikirkan soal itu..."

"Ah, soal restoran untuk makan siang besok, aku jadi ingat, aku tahu tempat yang enak, waktu itu aku baca di majalah! Tempatnya harusnya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit..."

.

Ruang tunggu dokter saat itu dipenuhi para wanita yang tengah mengantri menunggu giliran memasuki ruang periksa. Sayangnya, saat itu tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ditemani pasangan masing-masing. Mungkin karena itu merupakan hari dan jam kerja sehingga para suami mereka tidak bisa menemani.

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di kursi panjang di sebelahku. Aku sedikit takut kalau ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat ini tapi aku terkejut saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya tampak biasa saja dan tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Naruto..." Panggilku perlahan.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, "ya? Ada apa? Kamu butuh sesuatu."

Aku mengangguk, sebenarnya aku merasa haus. Giliranku masih cukup lama. Dan kami sudah menunggu selama lebih dari setengah jam.

"Aku haus," kataku dengan tatapan memelas, sejak kecil aku selalu menggunakan tatapan seperti ini saat menginginkan sesuatu dari orang tuaku atau siapa pun, dan aku tahu Naruto tidak pernah bisa menolak tatapan ini, "belikan aku minum?"

Ia tidak tampak keberatan sedikit pun, "mau minum apa?" Ia buru-buru menambahkan sebelum aku membuka mulutku, "jangan kopi!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "kalau begitu susu coklat."

Ia mengangguk, "baiklah."

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi saat aku menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakannya membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Jangan lama-lama, kau mau ikut masuk ke ruang periksa dan bertemu dengan dokternya kan?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan, "tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali dengan susu coklatmu."

Aku mengangguk dan melepaskan ujung jaketnya agar ia bisa pergi membelikan minuman untukku.

Aku baru saja akan membuka sebuah majalah yang tersedia di ruang tunggu untuk menghilangkan kebosanan saat dua orang wanita yang juga ada di ruang itu menegurku.

Saat aku mengangkat wajahku, dua orang wanita, yang seorang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dariku dan yang seorang lagi tampak seperti seusiaku atau mungkin lebih muda.

"Hei, namaku Kurosaki," kata yang tampak lebih tua dariku itu, ia adalah seorang wanita berusia akhir dua puluh tahunan yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna gabungan antara coklat dan oranye mengingatkanku pada musim gugur. Sepasang jepit rambut berwarna biru berbentuk bunga menghiasi rambutnya. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku, "aku baru kali ini melihatmu di sini..."

Aku mengangguk, "ah iya, ini kunjungan pertamaku, aku Haruno, ah maksudku Uzumaki..."

Wanita muda berambut coklat panjang ikal di bagian bawahnya yang tampak seusia denganku itu tersenyum ceria, tubuhnya mungil namun ia tampak sangat bersemangat, perutnya terlihat sudah lumayan besar, "Aku Takasu," katanya ceria, "senang bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki-san!"

"Yang tadi itu suamimu?" Tanya Kurosaki.

Aku mengangguk.

Kurosaki dan Takasu saling bertukar panjang sebelum kemudian sama-sama tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud senyum mereka. Aku sedikit merasa cemas. Apakah membawa suami datang ke tempat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Pantas saja sejak tadi aku tidak melihat ada seorang pun suami yang menemani.

"Ah, jangan khawatir," kata Kurosaki sambil tertawa saat melihat ekspresiku, "kami hanya merasa sedikit iri." Ia mencoba menjelaskan, "suamiku juga merupakan dokter di rumah sakit ini, di bagian bedah tepatnya, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa menemaniku check up." Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan tampak sedikit kesal, "saat aku mengandung si kembar," tangannya menunjuk ke arah sepasang anak kembar berusia sekitar tiga tahun yang sedang asyik bermain di sisi lain ruang tunggu, "dia juga selalu sibuk."

"Ah, Ryuji juga tidak pernah bisa menemaniku..." Kata Takasu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia menghela nafas dan menjelaskan, "aku mengerti ia harus bekerja keras menyiapkan uang untuk kelahiran anak kami, tapi tetap saja..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tadinya aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi hal sepele seperti ini ternyata bisa berarti besar untuk orang lain.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa pekerjaan suamimu?" Tanya Kurosaki sambil tersenyum. Matanya sesekali mengawasi si kembar yang tampak masih asyik bermain dengan akrab.

"Ah, guru," jawabku, "dia adalah guru biologi di SMA..."

"Guru?" Kata Takasu terkejut, "bukannya hari ini hari kerja?"

Aku mengangguk, tiba-tiba pipiku terasa panas. "Umm, dia ambil cuti khusus hari ini."

"Waaah..." Takasu menatapku dengan tatapan kagum, "beruntungnya..."

"Kamu sangat dicintai ya, Uzumaki-san," kata Kurosaki terdengar sama kagumnya dengan Takasu, "suamiku adalah suami yang baik, tapi suamimu jelas-jelas sangat mencintaimu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ketika orang lain mengatakan bahwa Naruto mencintaiku, aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Sebab aku tahu, aku dan Naruto tidak saling mencintai sama sekali.

Tidak lama kemudian Takasu dipanggil masuk ke ruang periksa. Aku berbincang beberapa saat dengan Kurosaki sampai kemudian Naruto kembali membawa minumanku. Ia meminta maaf karena lama. Rupanya mesin penjual minuman otomatis di dalam rumah sakit kehabisan susu cokelat sehingga ia harus membelinya di kantin rumah sakit yang ada di bagian lain rumah sakit ini. Aku baru meminum setengah minumanku saat kemudian namaku dipanggil untuk memasuki ruang periksa.

Dokter yang memeriksaku masih tergolong muda. Ia mengenakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun dari sorot matanya aku dapat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah pria yang tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna kelabu sedikit acak-acakan dan ia menguap beberapa kali tapi dilihat dari jumlah pasien yang membuat janji dengannya tampaknya ia adalah dokter yang baik dan cukup disukai pasien.

Setelah memeriksa tekanan darahku, ia memintaku untuk berbaring untuk melakukan USG. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur yang telah disediakan dan dokter pun mengoleskan sejenis krim yang terasa dingin ke kulit perutku. Naruto yang berdiri di dekatku mengawasiku dengan dahi berkerut pertanda cemas namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Nah, Uzumaki-san, kalian bisa lihat, ini adalah bayi kalian."

Aku dan Naruto menatap ke layar monitor yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Di layar itu tampak guratan-guratan hitam dan putih yang samar-samar membentuk sebuah gambar. Itu... Bayiku?

"Di usia kehamilan dua puluh minggu, sudah banyak yang bisa kita lihat," kata dokter Hatake sambil menjelaskan, "ini adalah kepala bayi anda, dan anda bisa lihat, jari-jari tangan bayi anda sudah mulai terbentuk..."

Aku menatap gambar di layar itu dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya. Benda itu... Itu... Bayiku?

"Agak sulit untuk mengatakan jenis kelamin bayi anda sekarang, bayi anda sepertinya sangat pemalu," canda dokter lagi.

"Ah!" Kata Naruto mengagetkanku, ia menunjuk ke arah monitor, "ia menghisap jari tangannya!"

Dokter Hatake dan suster yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa.

Aku menatap ke layar dan benar saja, bayi kami tampak sedang menghisap jempol tangannya. Saat aku menoleh ke ara Naruto, ia tampak begitu terpesona pada video perkembangan bayi kami. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah," kata dokter Hatake, "sekarang akan saya jelaskan..."

.

"Aku tidak mungkin makan sebanyak ini."

Aku menatap makanan yang terhidang di meja di hadapanku. Ada berbagai macam jenis makanan yang memenuhi meja. Aku menatap Naruto yang duduk di hadapanku dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena ia telah memesan makanan sebanyak ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semua ini," protesku.

Naruto menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang menyerupai batu safir, "bukannya katamu kamu ingin makan di restoran ini?"

"Tentu saja," restoran ini adalah restoran yang baru-baru ini diliput di majalah gaya hidup langgananku, sudah lama aku ingin mencoba makan di tempat ini, "tapi aku tidak mungkin makan sebanyak ini!"

"Kamu dengar tadi dokter Hatake bilang apa kan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menunggu jawabanku, "kamu harus menjaga asupan gizimu. Selama ini setiap makan siang kamu hanya makan mie instant kan? Mulai sekarang kamu harus makan dengan benar!"

"Tapi bukan berarti harus makan sebanyak ini sekaligus kan?"

Naruto bersikeras menatapku, "makan!"

Aku menghela nafas. Kali ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana pada akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan semua makanan yang dipesan Naruto untukku itu. Yang jelas saat keluar dari restoran itu aku merasa sangat kenyang.

Kami berdua tidak langsung ke rumah orang tuaku melainkan pergi ke toko kue untuk membelikan oleh-oleh untuk kedua orang tuaku.

"Aku mau yang ini dan yang ini!"

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan heran, "aku pikir tadi kamu bilang kamu sudah kenyang dan tidak ingin makan lagi?"

"Ini kan untuk nanti!" Kataku beralasan tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku dari potongan kue opera yang menggoda dan kue pai buah yang terlihat segar dengan potongan buah persik kesukaanku.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengawasi pelayan toko yang tengah membungkus pesanan kami.

"Kamu harus ingat apa yang dokter katakan soal kadar gulamu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Mengajaknya pergi check up ke dokter rupanya bukanlah pilihan yang tepat karena sejak kami kembali dari rumah sakit tadi ada saja yang ia katakan sebagai nasehat untukku.

Saat kami meninggalkan toko kue jam sudah menunjukan empat sore. Kami berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju stasiun. Rumah kedua orang tuaku berjarak empat stasiun dari sini.

Di jalan aku melihat ada banyak pasangan yang juga jalan berdampingan. Dalam hati aku membayangkan, saat orang-orang itu melihat kami entah apa yang ada di benak mereka. Apakah kami terlihat seperti pasangan normal lainnya?

Kami tidak bergandengan tangan, kedua tanganku kumasukan di kantong kardigan berwarna merah yang kukenakan hari ini. Naruto berjalan disebelahku dengan sebelah tangan di kantong celana jinsnya dan sebelah tangan memegang kotak karton berisi kue untuk oleh-oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Sampai ketika akhirnya kami duduk di dalam kereta, kami masih belum saling bicara. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, kami diam bukan karena bertengkar. Kali ini meski kami tidak saling bicara udara di sekitar kami tidak terasa berat, malah terasa nyaman. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung tapi aku suka merasakan keberadaannya di sebelahku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mengantuk. Tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di pundak Naruto.

Aku tidak ingat bermimpi apa, tapi saat itu terasa hangat dan nyaman.

.

Saat tiba di rumah orang tuaku, ibuku menyambut kami dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia tampak sudah menunggu kedatangan kami sejak tadi. Ia langsung menggiring kami ke ruang keluarga dan meminta kami untuk duduk sementara ia buru-buru ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk kami meskipun aku sudah menolak dan mengatakan tidak usah repot-repot karena kami tidak haus.

"Ada yang perlu aku bantu?" Tanyaku sambil menyalakan TV.

Naruto duduk di sebelahku. Bersandar di punggung sofa sambil memokuskan matanya ke televisi yang rupanya sedang menayangkan berita olah raga.

"Tidak usah, kalian duduk saja. Oh ya, Naruto-kun, kamu mau tehnya dengan krim atau tidak?" Tanya ibuku dari dapur.

"Tidak usah krim, terima kasih," sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Aku mengambil sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di lantai dan membuka-buka beberapa halamannya sebelum kemudian memutuskan bahwa tidak ada yang menarik untuk dibaca. Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku ke televisi dan berjengit. Aku tidak suka berita olah raga. Aku pun meraih remote dan mengganti saluran TV menjadi acara bincang-bincang sore dengan bintang tamu aktor kesukaanku.

"Hei," protes Naruto sambil melihat ke arahku tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dahinya berkerut saat ia majalah yang tadi kucampakan dan membuka halaman demi halaman majalah yang tertanggal minggu lalu itu.

Tidak lama kemudian ibuku kembali dari dapur dengan tiga cangkir teh dan kue yang tadi kami bawa sebagai oleh-oleh.

Ibuku meletakan teh dan kue di atas meja sebelum kemudian duduk di sofa lain yang mengelilingi meja kayu tersebut.

"Mana ayah?" Tanyaku sambil masih menatap layar televisi.

"Masih di kantor," kata ibuku sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya, "tenang saja hari ini ia akan pulang cepat. Ia sangat senang saat tahu kalian akan menginap."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku bisa merasakan Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku menjadi sedikit tegang saat mendengar soal ayahku. Aku cukup mengerti, karena meskipun ayahku mengizinkan kami menikah, ia tetap saja melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke arah Naruto saat pertama tahu bahwa aku telah mengandung anak Naruto.

Sebenarnya kedua orang tuaku sudah lama mengenal Naruto dan mereka sepertinya cukup senang bisa memiliki menantu seperti Naruto, namun aku juga mengerti mengapa ayahku memukul Naruto saat itu. Bagaimana pun aku adalah anak gadis satu-satunya. Itu pasti tidak mudah untuk ayahku, melepaskan anak gadis kesayangannya ke tangan laki-laki lain.

Aku mengambil piring kecil berisi kue yang dihidangkan ibuku. Aku sudah merasa lapar lagi meskipun tadi aku sempat bersumpah aku tidak akan makan lagi hari ini. Sepertinya bayi di dalam perutku membuatku selalu lapar.

"Jadi bagaimana tadi?" Tanya ibuku setelah meletakan kembali cangkir tehnya ke atas meja di hadapannya, "dokter bilang apa mengenai kondisi kandunganmu?"

"Ah, bayiku sehat. Memasuki minggu ke duapuluh, tidak ada masalah sedikit pun," kataku, "hari ini kami juga melakukan USG dan bayiku terlihat sehat. Dia menghisap jarinya sepanjang waktu."

Ibuku terdengar senang mendengarnya, "lalu jenis kelaminnya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, kami belum tahu."

Ibuku tampak sangat antusias, "ah, aku tidak sabar untuk berbelanja perlengkapan bayi. Kalian sudah menyiapkan kamar bayi?"

Aku dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang. Kedua orangtuaku tahu kalau apartemen tempat kami tinggal memiliki dua kamar tidur tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau kami tidur di kamar terpisah. Kami memutuskan tanpa kata-kata bahwa mereka tidak perlu tahu.

Aku menggeleng, "masih terlalu cepat untuk itu kan? Masih ada empat sampai lima bulan sebelum bayi ini lahir."

Ibuku berjengit, "mana bisa begitu! Kalian jangan meremehkan hal seperti ini! Kalian harus memikirkannya sejak sekarang. Memiliki anak bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap enteng!"

"Baiklah," kata Naruto menengahi, setelah lama tinggal dekat dengan keluargaku, Naruto tahu bahwa para wanita di keluarga Haruno sangat keras kepala dan kalau tidak dihentikan sekarang maka ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang panjang, "kami akan mulai menyiapkannya minggu depan... Kami akan mulai membeli benda-benda seperti tempat tidur bayi dan popok."

Ibuku terlihat puas dengan kata-kata Naruto itu, "kalau kalian butuh bantuan, kalian bisa menelpon kapan saja."

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto dengan kesal. Ia membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata "apa boleh buat".

Aku mendengus kesal.

Hari ini masih belum berakhir. Ayahku masih belum bergabung bersama kami. Aku mendapat firasat bahwa malam ini akan sedikit merepotkan untukku.

.

_Author's note:_

Hey, saya update lumayan cepat kan? Fufufu, kalau dapat review di chapter ini saya akan update cepat lagi... (Nah, just kidding, berapapun reviewnya saya akan update sebisa saya). Well, sorry for typo. Belum bisa edit tiap chapter karena masih nulis pakai word-to-go. Tapi chapter ini lebih panjang kan? I hope you're happy with that, yay!

Saya jarang balas review, kalau mau nanya-nanya atau ngobrol lewat twitter aja, pasti dibalas. Jangan lupa memperkenalkan diri dulu sebelumnya, ya...

Soal cerita ini sendiri, baru-baru ini (lagi-lagi) sahabat dekat saya melahirkan. Waktu datang menjenguk bayinya, teman saya itu kelihatan bahagia sekali memeluk bayinya. Sampai saat ini sudah banyak teman saya yang sudah memiliki anak dan saat melihat mereka memeluk anak mereka saya merasa mereka terlihat berbeda (secara, saya sudah kenal mereka sejak jaman sekolah dulu... Rasanya masih kaget melihat mereka jadi seorang ibu). Nah waktu melihat mereka dengan bayi mereka, saya jadi berpikir, kehadiran anak diantara pasangan suami istri itu besar sekali pengaruhnya. Begitu juga di cerita ini. Saya ingin agar pembaca bisa melihat progress hubungan NaruSaku terutama nanti setelah bayinya lahir (ya, ceritanya akan terus berlanjut sampai bayinya lahir I hope you won't get bored).

Menjadi orangtua itu bukan hal yang mudah, saya sendiri belum pernah menjadi orangtua tapi saya banyak belajar dari orang2 di sekitar saya agar bisa menggambarkan peran narusaku sebagai orang tua serealistik mungkin...

Untuk menulis tentang kehamilan sakura di fic ini, saya banyak bertanya soal kehamilan pada teman saya dan ujung2nya saya dipojokan dan disuruh cepat2 punya anak supaya tahu bagaimana rasanya... #pokerface. I love babies but...

Ok, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini :)

PS: ada 2 OTP saya dari fandom tetangga muncul di chapter ini. Kalian tau dari fandom apa dan siapa? ;)

.

Xoxo

Recchi


	8. VII : BitterSweet Day Out II

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

"Yang saya impikan bukanlah bisa menikahi orang yang saya cintai, tapi agar bisa mencintai orang yang saya nikahi." - Recchinon

.

.

**7. Bittersweet Day Out 2**

**.**

Hari ini aku melihat anakku untuk pertama kalinya. Baiklah, tidak benar-benar melihatnya tapi gambar samar yang ada di layar monitor di ruang periksa dokter itu adalah anakku. Masih sangat kecil namun sudah mulai tampak menyerupai bayi manusia, dengan tangan, kaki, dan jari-jari mungilnya. Aku bisa melihatnya bergerak dan menggeliat di dalam perut Sakura. Dia bahkan menghisap jempolnya!

Aku dan Sakura belum mengetahui apa jenis kelamin bayi kami namun meskipun demikian, aku sudah jatuh hati pada bayi yang bahkan belum lahir itu. Aku tahu, mulai sekarang, bayi kami akan terus tumbuh di dalam perut Sakura sampai akhirnya lahir ke dunia. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan bayi pertamaku itu...

Bayi pertama?

Wajahku memanas membayangkan kata 'bayi kedua' dan selanjutnya. Aku dan Sakura tidak saling mencintai dan pernikahan kami ini terjadi karena sebuah kesalahan. Aku dan Sakura sama-sama tidak menginginkan kesalahan lainnya terjadi. Tidak akan ada 'kedua' atau 'ketiga' kalinya. Aku dan Sakura telah mencapai kesepakatan tidak terucap. Kami telah memutuskan untuk berdamai namun bukan berarti perasaan kami telah berubah. Aku tahu, jauh di sudut hatinya, Sakura masih menyalahkan aku atas semua ini.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit kamar Sakura yang menaungiku. Kami berdua tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur di kamar yang ditempatinya sebelum ia menikah denganku dan pindah ke apartemen kami. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan sehingga satu-satunya penerangan di kamar berukuran sedang itu hanyalah sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk lewat sela-sela tirai jendela kamarnya yang berada di sisi lain ruangan yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidurnya.

Di sebelahku, gadis teman sepermainanku sejak kecil itu tengah tertidur. Tubuhnya memunggungiku. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang teratur. Aku dapat mencium aroma lembut sampo stroberi dari rambutnya. Sejak kami menikah, ini pertama kalinya kami tidur di satu tempat tidur yang sama. Aku dan Sakura tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya cemas dan memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti pasangan normal untuk menyenangkan keduanya, termasuk dengan cara tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Meskipun ini pertama kalinya aku tidur di tempat tidurnya, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berada di kamar Sakura. Dulu, sewaktu masih kecil, aku sering datang bermain ke kamar Sakura. Kami akan mewarnai buku bergambar atau mengerjakan PR musim panas. Ibu Sakura akan masuk di saat kami sedang asyik mengerjakan sesuatu dan membawakan kami kue atau buah dan minuman. Di hari hujan atau saat salju turun dengan lebat, di saat kami tidak bisa bermain di luar, ibu Sakura akan membuatkan coklat panas untuk kami. Aku dan Sakura akan bermain kartu atau puzzle untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Dulu, pernah beberapa kali Sakura jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa main keluar rumah. Saat itu aku akan datang berkunjung dan menemaninya. Sakura akan berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan plester kompres demam melekat di dahinya dan selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya sementara aku membaca buku di lantai kamar berlapis karpetnya atau bermain playstation sendirian. Saat Sakura sudah tertidur pun aku tetap di sana, sampai ia terbangun dan melihatku, aku akan bertanya apa ia sudah merasa lebih baik sebelum akhirnya pamit pulang.

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat masa kecilku. Aku dan Sakura cukup dekat dulu. Aku yang yatim piatu sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh kedua orangtua Sakura. Kami sangat dekat melebihi saudara kandung. Rasanya dulu kami hampir tidak pernah bertengkar sama sekali. Entah sejak kapan kami mulai menjauh.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat alasan kami menjauh. Sewaktu SMP kami berbeda kelas, tapi rasanya saat itu pun sesekali kami masih sering pulang bersama...

Aku membuka mataku tiba-tiba. Aku ingat sekarang. Alasan mengapa aku dan Sakura tiba-tiba saling menjauhi satu sama lain.

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat alasannya. Saat itu kami memang masih sangat muda. Terlalu muda untuk bisa mengatasi persoaalan kecil seperti yang terjadi saat itu.

Ah tidak. Sekarang pun kami masih belum dewasa. Sampai saat ini pun tidak ada bedanya. Aku dan Sakura masih saja mengutamakan keegoisan kami... Padahal sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi orangtua dan harus memberi contoh yang baik pada anak kami nanti.

Anak kami...

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada Hinata Hyuga, salah seorang muridku yang tiba-tiba saja menangis di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya namun entah mengapa aku merasa simpati padanya. Saat melihat airmatanya saat itu aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya. Mungkin, sebagai seorang guru, ini diluar tanggung jawabku tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus sedih seperti itu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di keluarganya, tapi yang kulihat, Hinata telah banyak terluka karena orang tuanya. Selama ini Hinata adalah murid teladan yang bisa diandalkan aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sesungguhnya di dalam dirinya ia tengah terluka seperti itu.

Mungkin aku terlalu ikut campur tapi sebagai seorang guru bukankah sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membantu muridnya? Aku tidak tahu apa tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya bicara. Dengan menjadi teman bicaranya mungkin aku bisa membantu meringankan bebannya.

Aku menguap kecil. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mengantuk. Entah sudah jam berapa saat ini tapi aku harus mengajar besok pagi. Aku tidak boleh sampai terlambat bangun besok.

Aku mengusap mataku dengan sebelah tangan sebelum berbalik sehingga membelakangi tubuh Sakura. Aku menguap kecil sekali lagi sebelum memejamkan mataku.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura," bisikku sebelum kemudian membiarkan kantuk merenggut kesadaranku."

.

Saat aku bangun keesokan paginya aku sudah sendirian di tempat tidur. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Tirai jendela di hadapanku sudah tersibak tapi sinar matahari masih tampak malu-malu. Ini seharusnya belum terlalu siang. Aku menggeliat sebelum akhirnya duduk tegak dan meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku.

Jam digital di atas meja menunjukan ini masih pukul enam pagi, tidak biasanya Sakura bangun sepagi ini.

Kecuali ia terbangun karena merasa mual.

Aku merasa cemas, aku tahu Sakura sering merasa mual di pagi hari dan menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam di kamar mandi hanya untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya melalui mulutnya. Aku menuruni tangga dengan merasa sedikit cemas. Paling tidak, di rumah ini ada kedua orang tuanya, kalau ada apa-apa keduanya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu.

Di dapur hanya ada ibu mertuaku yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, sepertinya ayah mertuaku belum bangun. Cukup wajar kalau mengingat berapa banyak botol sake yang dihabiskannya semalam saat makan malam. Beruntung aku berhasil menolak ajakannya untuk minum terlalu banyak semalam dengan alasan harus mengajar hari ini, kalau tidak mungkin aku masih terkapar di tempat tidur saat ini.

Ibu mertuaku menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah mengiris sesuatu dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum ke arahku sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Selamat pagi Naru-kun, kamu bangun pagi sekali... Kamu masih bisa tidur sampai jam tujuh kan?"

"Err, dimana Sakura?" Tanyaku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuaku itu.

"Ia bangun beberapa saat yang lalu karena mual dan setelah memuntahkan semua makan malamnya semalam dia bilang dia ingin lari pagi..."

"Lari pagi?" Kataku tidak percaya, apa yang ada di pikiran wanita yang satu itu? Aku juga tidak percaya ibu mertuaku membiarkan anaknya pergi lari pagi sendirian!

Aku segera berbalik dan menuju pintu utama. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anak kami...

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah, pintu utama terbuka menampakan sosok Sakura yang mengenakan kaos berwarna merah dan celana pendek berbahan kaos. Handuk kecil yang sedikit basah menggantung di lehernya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda diikat ke belakang. Poninya menempel ke dahinya yang di basahi keringat.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" Katanya dengan nada biasa saja saat melihatku. Ia berjongkok untuk melepaskan sepatunya, tidak menyadari tatapan yang disertai kerutan di dahiku ke arahnya.

"Dari mana kamu?" Tanyaku dengan dahi yang masih berkerut, di belakangku, ibu mertuaku menghentikan irisannya, tampaknya ingin mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan Sakura, aku tidak peduli. Saat ini aku sedang kesal pada wanita yang kunikahi itu.

Sakura meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu di ujung koridor sebelum berjalan ke arahku dan memasuki dapur untuk melihat apa yang sudah dimasak ibunya untuk sarapan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

"Aku baru saja lari pagi," kata sakura sambil melihat sepiring udang goreng yang ada di atas meja dan mengambil satu untuk dimakannya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata dengan mulut penuh, "aku bangun terlalu pagi dan aku pikir lari pagi akan bagus untukku. Aku sudah lama tidak berolahraga."

"Sakura..." Aku menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisku dengan sebelah tangan, ia tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku tadi, "kamu tidak perlu berolahraga, kamu sedang mengandung! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu!"

"Olahraga itu penting!" Kata Sakura sambil mengambil sepotong udang lagi dan memakannya, "hanya karena aku sedang hamil bukan berarti aku harus berhenti beraktifitas. Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku tahu batas ketahanan tubuhku. Lagipula aku hanya lari pagi ke taman di dekat sini. Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Kalau ada apa-apa di jalan memangnya siapa yang akan menolongmu?" Tanyaku kesal, "kalau ingin melakukan sesuatu kamu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih aman. Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan di dalam ruangan. Di rumah!"

Sakura meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, pose yang biasa dilakukannya di saat ia siap untuk berdebat, "Dengar, aku hanya lari pagi dan itu tidak berbahaya! Berhenti mengguruiku, aku bukan muridmu!"

"Sakura," tegur ibu mertuaku yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, "suamimu hanya mencemaskan keadaanmu saja. Jangan bersikap seperti itu..."

"Tapi dia memperlakukanku seperti orang cacat!" Kata Sakura menudingku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu bertindak ceroboh! Kamu harus ingat kalau kamu sedang mengandung saat ini!" Kataku yang mulai terpancing emosinya, "jangan terlalu meremehkan. Kondisi tubuhmu bisa berubah tiba-tiba saja di jalan tadi. Kalau itu sampai terjadi kamu pikir siapa yang akan repot?"

"Apa? Begitu, hah?" Sakura menoleh ke arah ibunya sebelum kembali melihat ke arahku, "lihat kan? Dia tidak mencemaskanku, dia cuma tidak ingin repot!"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Aku baru saja akan menaikan nada bicaraku saat aku melihat air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Bagus, sekarang aku membuatnya menangis di rumah orang tuanya, di depan ibunya!

"Dia cuma menganggapku merepotkan," Sakura mulai terisak.

Wanita hamil dan hormon gilanya...

"Dengar, bukan begitu," aku menghela nafas, aku melirik ke arah ibu mertuaku dan ia hanya memberiku tatapan simpati. Aku sedikit lega karena sepertinya ibu mertuaku paham bahwa semua ini hanya karena hormon estrogen berlebihan pada putrinya, "aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Tantang Sakura masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku menepuk jidatku dalam hati dan mengingatkan diriku untuk lebih berhati-hati saat berbicara dengan wanita hamil di masa yang akan datang. Aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan wanita yang menangis. Rasanya aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku," kataku dengan lebih lembut, "aku hanya mencemaskanmu. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu di jalan."

Sakura membuang muka tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dari kerutan di dahinya aku tahu ia masih belum memaafkanku. Aku menghela nafas. Rupanya aku harus mencoba lebih baik lagi.

Mataku bertemu dengan tatapan ibu mertuaku yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sakura. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian padaku seolah memberi semangat.

Aku mencoba sekali lagi, "begini saja, lain kali kalau kamu ingin lari pagi, bangunkan aku, OK? Jadi aku bisa menemanimu. Bagaimana? Setuju?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ini juga tidak berhasil, "Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus.

Aku menatapnya.

"Baiklah."

Aku melengos lega mendengarnya.

"Sudah, sudah," kata ibu mertuaku menengahi, "lihat sudah jam berapa ini? Naru-kun sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap dan kita sarapan bersama! Sakura bangunkan ayahmu untuk sarapan!"

.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalur yang berbeda hari ini. Aku naik kereta dari stasiun di dekat rumah Sakura. Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum makan malam ayah mertuaku akan mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil.

Sebenarnya aku merasa senang karena Sakura menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya. Paling tidak di rumah ada kedua mertuaku yang bisa mengawasinya sehingga aku tidak perlu cemas. Sakura bukanlah gadis feminim yang bisa duduk diam. Aku selalu mencemaskannya saat meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Bisa saja ia tidak sengaja membakar rumah kami saat kutinggal sendirian.

Aku sering merasa kesal karena sifat Sakura yang sembrono tapi setelah kejadian hari ini aku mendapat pelajaran untuk lebih berhati-hati saat berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak boleh menaikan nada bicaraku saat menegurnya.

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, sebelum ini kami sering bertengkar dan ia belum pernah menangis seperti tadi. Apa mungkin ia menangis di belakangku?

Tiba-tiba saja aku diselimuti rasa bersalah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang saat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Rasanya tiba-tiba saja aku merasa lelah. Menjadi seorang suami dan calon ayah itu tidak gampang.

Atau lebih tepatnya menjadi suami dari seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung itu tidak gampang.

"Uzumaki-senseeeeiiiiiiiii, selamat pagi!"

Beberapa murid perempuan berlari melintasi gerbang menuju ke arahku. Mereka semua adalah murid-murid dari kelas dua.

Salah satu keuntungan dari menjadi seorang guru di usia muda adalah, aku cukup populer di kalangan murid, terutama murid perempuan. Meskipun karena aku tidak memiliki wibawa seperti Shikamaru, sering kali murid-muridku mengerjaiku. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan. Menurutku itu hanya cara para muridku menunjukan cinta mereka padaku.

"Selamat pagi," kataku sambil menyeringai pada murid-muridku yang kini berjalan di sebelah kanan dan kiri mengapitku sambil cekikikan, "kalian tampak bersemangat pagi-pagi begini?"

Salah seorang murid yang berambut ikal tertawa, "Ah sensei, kemarin aku melihat sensei di sekitaran Shibuya saat jam makan siang!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "apa yang kamu lakukan di shibuya? Itu jam belajarkan?"

Muridku itu hanya tertawa, "Daripada itu, siapa wanita cantik yang bersama sensei waktu itu? Yang berambut berwarna merah muda itu?"

Aku nyaris tersedak ludahku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku sudah menikah di tempat kerjaku, malah seisi sekolah selalu menggodaku akan statusku yang merupakan pengantin baru, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan istriku pada rekan kerjaku. Dan sekarang seorang muridku melihatku bersama istriku...

Aku tahu ini akan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan menjadi pembicaraan selama sepekan atau mungkin malah lebih.

"Wajah sensei memerah!" Goda muridku yang lainnya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapinya.

"Jadi benar itu istri sensei? Istri sensei sangat cantik lho!" Kata muridku lagi, terdengar begitu bersemangat untuk mendengar konfirmasi dariku akan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, itu istriku," gumamku sambil mempercepat langkahku, setan-setan cilik ini akan terus bertanya pertanyaan yang memalukan kalau aku tidak segera melepaskan diri dari mereka.

"Selera sensei bagus juga..."

Aku tidak sanggup mendengar lebih dari itu, aku mempercepat langkahku nyaris berlari meninggalkan para muridku yang masih tertawa melihat reaksiku. Aku beruntung bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi sehingga mereka tidak lagi mengikutiku.

Aku tahu, kehidupan tenangku di sekolah untuk sementara akan terganggu.

.

"Uzumaki-sensei, aku dengar kemarin anda membolos untuk berkencan dengan murid anda ya?" Salah seorang guru sejarah yang jauh lebih tua dariku menggodaku saat jam istirahat dan makan siang.

Aku menghela nafas, sudah kuduga. Rumor akan menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau para guru pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menggodaku.

Aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahku, "Aku tidak membolos, Sensei, aku mengajukan cuti sehari untuk menemani istriku ke dokter..."

Shikamaru yang duduk tidak jauh dariku ikut menggodaku, "Hey, lain kali kenalkan kami pada istrimu dong. Kami belum pernah bertemu dengan istrimu kan?"

"Ah ide bagus, Uzumaki-sensei bagaimana kalau lain kali anda mengundang kami ke rumah anda agar kami bisa bertemu dengan istri anda?"

"Aku dengar istri anda sangat cantik ya?"

"Wah anda sangat beruntung ya, Uzumaki-sensei!"

Karena tidak tahan lagi aku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah memerah. Kalau aku terus di dalam sana aku yakin para guru iseng itu akan terus-terus mengerjaiku.

Aku tidak bisa pergi ke kantin untuk membeli roti karena di sana para murid pasti akan menggodaku jadi aku memutuskan bahwa makan siang kali ini cukup dengan sekaleng minuman kacang merah.

Aku membeli minum di mesin penjual minuman yang ada di bagian belakang gedung sekolah untuk menghindari para murid dan rekan guru yang usil.

Aku baru saja mengambil minumanku saat aku melihat seseorang tengah duduk membaca buku di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah.

Hinata Hyuga tampak sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar di batang pohon. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sana.

Tadinya aku baru saja akan berbalik pergi sebelum kemudian aku teringat akan apa yang kupikirkan semalam. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang baik bagiku untuk bisa lebih mengenal Hinata. Siapa tahu perlahan-lahan ia akan membuka dirinya padaku dan mau bercerita tentang masalah keluarganya padaku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghitung dalam hati sampai sepuluh sebelum kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah gadis pendiam berambut panjang itu.

"Hyuga-san, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Hinata tampak terkejut, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Aku tersenyum padanya saat mata kami bertemu, wajahnya memerah dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu aku duduk di sebelahnya dan melihat apa buku yang sedang dibacanya. Rupanya itu adalah buku pelajaran sejarah dunia.

"Jam pelajaran keenam adalah Sejarah dunia," katanya dengan suara lirih, aku nyaris harus mendekat ke arahnya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, "aku belum belajar semalam, karena itu aku belajar sekarang..."

Itu cukup mengagetkan untukku. Seorang murid seperti Hinata Hyuga tidak menyiapkan diri untuk ujian di hari berikutnya.

"Semalam kedua orang tuaku bertengkar lagi," kata Hinata seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku, "suara mereka keras sekali. Jangankan belajar, aku juga tidak tidur semalaman."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengarnya. Paling tidak aku beruntung karena kali ini Hinata tidak menangis saat mengatakannya.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata masih terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada halaman buku pelajarannya yg ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku dengar istri Sensei sangat cantik."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, lagi-lagi pipiku memerah. Rumor yang beredar sudah tidak terkendali rupanya. Kalau murid seperti Hinata sampai mendengar hal semacam ini artinya seisi sekolah sudah mendengarnya.

"Ah," aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "sepertinya begitu..."

"Bagaimana Sensei bisa mengenalnya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, aku tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia tertarik dengan masalah ini, "Uh, dia teman sepermainanku sejak kecil."

Untuk sesaat Hinata terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Matanya tertumpu pada bukunya namun aku tahu ia tidak sedang membacanya.

"Apa Sensei mencintai istri Sensei?"

Entah sudah berapa kali muridku yang satu ini mengejutkanku dengan sikap dan kata-katanya dalam seminggu ini. Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa pertanyaan seperti itu akan datang darinya.

Kalau pertanyaan itu datang dari murid lain aku bisa menanggapinya sambil bercanda. Tapi Hinata Hyuga berbeda dengan murid lainnya. Aku tahu, saat ia bertanya seperti ini, ada hal lain di dalam kepalanya yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Sensei pasti mencintainya ya..." Gumam Hinata lagi, bibirnya tersenyum namun matanya terlihat sedih, "beruntungnya... Dia pun pasti mencintai sensei."

Kalau saja situasinya berbeda aku pasti sudah tertawa mendengarnya. Ide bahwa Sakura mencintaiku adalah salah satu lelucon terkonyol yang pernah diucapkan di bumi ini.

"Semua orang memiliki orang yang dicintainya dan yang mencintai mereka," katanya lagi, "semua orang, kecuali aku."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, entah mengapa aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu tapi aku tahu itu tidak benar. Gadis seperti Hinata tidak pantas berpikir seperti itu.

"Itu tidak benar," kataku, "kedua orang tuamu mencintaimu."

"Ayahku memiliki wanita simpanan, itulah penyebab pertengkaran mereka semalam," kata Hinata mengejutkanku, "semalam mereka bertengkar dengan suara keras. Aku mendengar semuanya... Ibuku juga memiliki hubungan khusus dengan atasannya di tempat kerjanya. Aku dengar semua..."

"Hyuga-san..."

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku dapat melihat pundaknya bergetar dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis.

Aku tahu, saat ini ia tengah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu, ia merasa sendirian. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Apapun itu.

"Sebenarnya," kataku memulai perlahan sambil mencoba memastikan bahwa ia mendengarkanku, "hubunganku dengan istriku juga tidak mulus. Kami sering bertengkar. Pagi ini aku membuatnya menangis."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Tatapan matanya seolah memintaku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Hubungan kami cukup rumit, sebelum ini kami selalu bertengkar. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa sering aku membuatnya menangis, ia memang tidak pernah menangis di depanku. Kecuali pagi ini," aku menghela nafas, lega karena ia masih mendengarkan ceritaku, "kami menikah bukan karena saling mencintai, karena itu sampai saat ini pun sulit bagi kami untuk saling menyesuaikan diri."

"Sensei..." Hinata hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun aku memotongnya.

"Dengarkan dulu," kataku, "situasinya memang berbeda dengan situasi di keluargamu, tapi tolong dengarkan dulu..."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku dan istriku tidak saling mencintai tapi kami tetap mencoba untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kami. Meskipun ini tidak didasari cinta. Yang dilakukan orang tuamu sangat masuk akal, mereka berusaha mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka, yang didasari oleh cinta. Karena itu berat bagi mereka untuk melepaskan semua begitu saja..." Aku menghela nafas, "mungkin cara mereka salah. Mungkin mereka gagal dan pada akhirnya semua jadi seperti ini... Aku tidak bisa menghakimi mereka, aku tidak mengerti situasi yang mereka hadapi, tapi mereka telah berusaha."

Aku menatap Hinata. Aku ingin agar apa yang kukatakan benat-benar dipahami olehnya.

"Hyuga-san, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya mereka menyakitimu, kedua orangtuamu mencintaimu... Mungkin mereka gagal menjadi suami atau istri yang baik, tapi mereka selalu berusaha agar tetap bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu..." Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, "bahwa mereka berusaha untuk bertahan sejauh ini, itu adalah bukti bahwa mereka mencintaimu. Jadi jangan sekali-kali berkata bahwa kamu tidak dicintai."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Paham?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Bagus!"

Aku tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Hinata tersenyum padaku, "terima kasih, Sensei..."

Aku tersenyum, "kapan pun kalau kamu ingin bicara, kamu boleh hubungi aku, ok?"

Ia mengangguk.

.

"Ya, halo?"

Aku sudah sampai di stasiun di dekat apartemen kami saat Sakura menelponku. Aku melangkah keluar dari stasiun sambil menerima telepon darinya.

"Kamu sudah sampai mana?" Tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi, seperti biasanya.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari stasiun," kataku, sedikit berjengit saat mendengar perutku berbunyi, "Aku lapar. Kamu sudah sampai rumah?"

"Ya, begitulah, kebetulan ibu menyuruhku membawa pulang masakannya, malam ini kita akan makan kare dan ayam goreng masakan ibu," kata Sakura, "bisa tolong belikan madu di swalayan?"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku mendengar permintaan istriku itu, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk mampir ke swalayan dan membelikannya sesuatu, tapi kenapa harus madu?

"Madu untuk apa?"

"Untuk karenya."

Tenggorokanku tercekat, "Untuk apa? Kare? Madu?"

Sakura menggeram, "Sudah jangan banyak tanya, belikan saja! Aku tidak akan mencampurkannya ke kare bagianmu kok. Aku akan memakannya sendiri, jangan khawatir!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Protesku, "mana ada orang yang makan kare dicampur dengan madu!"

"Aku akan jadi orang pertama kalau begitu!" Katanya ketus, "pokoknya jangan lupa belikan aku madu. Titik!"

Lalu ia menutup telepon begitu saja.

Aku sering mendengar tentang wanita hamil yang ingin makan yang aneh-aneh tapi ini pertama kalinya Sakura meminta sesuatu seaneh ini.

Aku baru saja akan berbelok ke arah swalayan untuk membeli madu titipan Sakura saat teleponku kembali berbunyi tanda email masuk, kupikir itu dari Sakura lagi. Aku terkejut saat melihat itu merupakan pesan dari Hinata.

Hari ini aku bertukar alamat email dengan Hinata agar ia bisa menghubungiku kapans saja ia butuh teman bicara. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan mengirimiku email secepat ini.

_'Sensei, terima kasih untuk hari ini'_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari muridku itu. Aku merasa apa yang telah kulakukan itu tidak seberapa namun aku senang karena aku telah membuat muridku merasa lebih baik.

Dengan perasaan senang aku mengetik pesan balasan untuk Hinata.

_'Sama-sama, Hyuga-san! Semangat!'_

Aku menekan tombol kirim sambil tersenyum.

Baiklah, aku telah berhasil membuat muridku tersenyum.

Misi selanjutnya adalah menghindari kemarahan istriku dengan cara membelikan madu untuknya!

.

_Author's note:_

Well, sepertinya saya sedang mood untuk menulis jadi saya bisa update dengan cepat, untuk home sweet home sayangnya nggak bisa diupdate secepat ini. Doakan saya bisa beli laptop baru minggu depan jadi bisa update home sweet home.

But I don't promise you anything.

Oh untuk reviewnya makasiiiiiih. Dan soal kelahiran bayi NaruSaku... Hmmm mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan akan ada time skip 2-3 bulan jadi mungkin bayi NaruSaku akan lahir sekitar 5-6 chapter lagi... Wah, lama ya? Alur fic ini lamban? Ah nggak juga, kenapa lama, karena saya menggunakan 2 sudut pandang jadi mau tidak mau alurnya menjadi lebih lamban. Fanfic ini akan berjalan lamban dan panjang tapi saya akan konsisten dengan konflik yang sudah saya siapkan sejak awal jadi cerita tidak akan melantur kemana-mana, I hope it won't bore you, yah :)

Interaksi NaruHina mungkin menyebalkan untuk beberapa pembaca, karena itu saya akan memperingatkan terlebih dulu, chapter depan akan mengandung unsur SasuSaku, so beware!

Untuk menulis fanfic saya biasanya mengumpulkan data terlebih dulu, termasuk untuk home sweet home, jadi kenapa fanfic ini lebih cepat dibanding home sweet home, alasannya selain karena back up data home sweet home saya ada di hard disc adalah karena menulis fic genre sci-fi butuh lebih banyak data. Belum lagi setting tempat dan waktu yang merepotkan.

Hal yang paling merepotkan bagi saya dalam menulis fic adalah soal pembagian waktu, jadi saya harus membagi menjadi beberapa bagian, misalnya untuk fic ini, masa anak-anak narusaku itu kapan, kapan mereka mulai berteman, kapan menjauh, kapan berteman lagi, kapan sakura jatuh cinta pada sasuke... Semua harus dihitung supaya nggak ada clash antar timing... Dan FYI, saya hampir melakukan kesalahan di fanfic ini. Untung masih terselamatkan phew. Soal kesalahan apa, akan saya ceritakan mungkin nanti setelah selesai ficnya (heheh).

Ok, sorry I talked too much.

Xoxo

Recchi


	9. VIII : BitterSweet Memory

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

_"Yang kamu rindukan bukanlah orangnya, melainkan kenangan saat bersamanya." - my brother_

.

.

**8. Bittersweet Memories**

**(catatan kecil:** mulai sekarang kalau ada pertanyaan atau konkrit akan saya tanggapi di author's note di akhir chapter)

**.**

Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, ah tepatnya 'akan' aku lakukan, ini tidaklah benar. Maksudku, aku sudah menikah dan lebih lagi aku dan suamiku akan segera menjadi orang tua, tapi aku malah berniat menemui mantan kekasihku hari ini. Tentu saja aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dengannya, kami hanya bertemu karena ia ingin mengembalikan barang-barangku yang tertinggal di tempatnya. Ini bukan selingkuh. Ya, aku tidak perlu merasa takut atau tidak enak pada suamiku, aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah...

Aku tahu aku tidak salah tapi ini juga tidak benar. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Naruto karena aku menemui Sasuke diam-diam tapi aku tentu saja tidak bisa bilang begitu saja padanya kalau aku akan menemui Sasuke kan? Maksudku, istri macam apa yang meminta ijin pada suaminya untuk menemui mantan pacarnya?

Ah tidak, normalnya, seorang istri tidak akan menemui mantan pacarnya diam-diam di belakang suaminya.

Sasuke dan aku putus karena aku harus menikah dengan Naruto. Saat kami berpisah ia sangat marah padaku. Aku ingat dengan jelas ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya tenang dan jarang menunjukan reaksi berarti, hari itu ia meninju meja kaca yang ada di hadapannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenalnya, aku merasa ketakutan saat melihatnya.

Sasuke yang tampan dan terpelajar adalah sosok pria idaman yang selalu ingin kunikahi. Saat itu, saat aku melihat tatapannya padaku yang penuh kemarahan, aku tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanku. Aku tahu, semua sudah terlambat, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu, aku belajar untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang amat aku inginkan.

"Kamu mau pergi kemana?"

Aku tengah berdiri di depan cermin panjang di ruang tengah dan melihat pantulan bayanganku di cermin saat Naruto yang tengah berbaring di sofa di depan televisi sambil membaca koran mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dipegangnya dan menatapku.

Biasanya, sebelum ini, ia tidak pernah menanyakan apa-apa padaku. Ini pertama kalinya ia menanyakan hal seperti ini padaku. Dari tatapan matanya aku tahu ia serius dan menginginkan jawaban dariku.

Aku menelan ludah. Kenapa harus sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa berbohong padanya atau tidak. Bagaimana pun ia sudah mengenalku cukup lama untuk tahu tanda-tanda saat aku berbohong.

Tapi aku mencoba bersikap santai, aku tidak boleh tampak mencurigakan.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman lamaku," aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, Sasuke juga termasuk 'teman lama' kan?

Naruto yang tadinya berbaring di sofa kini duduk dan meletakan korannya di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya, "Janjian dimana? Biar kuantar."

Aku buru-buru mengibaskan sebelah tanganku, berusaha agar tidak tampak panik, "Tidak perlu, kami hanya akan makan kue di kafe yang baru buka di depan stasiun kota sebelah. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Entah mengapa aku merasa ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengijinkanku pergi atau tidak.

"Aku janji aku hanya akan makan kue satu potong untuk manjaga kadar gulaku," kataku sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Naruto masih menatapku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, "dan aku bawa suplemen penambah darah yang diberikan dokter untuk jaga-jaga... Ok? Teman-temanku akan meledekku kalau melihatku datang diantar suami!" Aku tertawa gugup.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jangan lupa, naik kereta jam 6 untuk pulang."

Aku mengangguk, diam-diam merasa lega karena berhasil pergi tanpa pengawasannya dan merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah berbohong padanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya?"

Aku buru-buru meninggalkan apartemen kami sebelum ia berubah pikiran.

Aku menoleh sekali ke arah gedung apartemen kami dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah menjauh dari gedung yang belum setahun ini menjadi rumahku itu.

Sebenarnya, aku merasa aneh. Sebulan yang lalu, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah sama sekali bila berbohong pada Naruto. Aku tidak akan repot-repot meminta ijin padanya untuk keluar rumah.

Aku rasa, sebulan yang lalu, Naruto pun tidak akan ambil pusing soal kemana aku pergi dan apa yang akan aku lakukan di luar rumah. Rasanya aneh, karena dalam waktu sebulan, kami berdua sama-sama berubah. Rasanya kami telah kembali seperti diri kami yang dulu saat masih berteman.

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang menyebabkan kami berdua berubah. Aku merasa bahwa belakangan ini aku merasa lebih nyaman di dekat Naruto. Mungkin sekarang kami bisa mulai berteman lagi seperti dulu.

Berteman?

Aku tertawa tertahan dengan istilah itu. Berteman dengan suamimu adalah hal yang kedengaran konyol.

Saat aku berada di dalam kereta, aku melihat jam tanganku. Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah dua siang. Perjalanan menuju ke kota sebelah memakan waktu dua puluh menit, aku akan tiba tepat waktu. Aku merasa lega sebab Sasuke tidak bisa mentoleril keterlambatan. Ia selalu tepat waktu dan ia mengharapkan agar semua orang di sekitarnya pun bisa tepat waktu saat membuat janji bertemu dengannya.

Aku masih ingat saat aku terlambat setengah jam dari waktu janjian karena dosenku yang seenaknya menambah jam kuliah kami. Saat itu butuh waktu sepanjang makan malam kami untuk meminta maaf padanya. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke namun di saat-saat tertentu ia hampir membuatku menangis dengan kekerasan sikapnya.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah ketika temanku mengajak ke sebuah acara kumpul-kumpul dengan para pengacara muda dari sebuah firma. Di situlah aku bertemu dengannya. Ia tampak mencolok dibandingkan yang lainnya dengan rambut hitam dan kulit putihnya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan aura tenang yang terpancar darinya membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

Aku sangat senang saat ia menghampiriku dan mengajakku berkenalan. Kami lalu berbincang-bincang dan bertukar nomor telepon. Tiga hari setelah acara kumpul-kumpul itu ia mengirimiku pesan singkat untuk mengajakku keluar makan. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat senang!

Kami keluar makan beberapa kali. Setiap kali ia akan mengajakku ke tempat yang mewah dan berkelas dan memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri. Ia tidak banyak bicara namun ia mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama. Di kencan kelima kami, ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacar resminya. Tentu saja aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak pria sepertinya.

Tampan, kaya, memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan pintar. Apa yang kuinginkan dari seorang pria semua ada pada diri Sasuke. Aku seperti menang undian saat menjadi pacarnya. Banyak gadis iri padaku, aku rasa aku telah menjadi seperti Cinderella, berhasil mencuri hati sang pangeran...

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat pengumuman lewat pengeras suara memberitahukan bahwa kereta akan memasuki stasiun beberapa saat lagi. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk turun.

Dadaku berdebar-debar saat aku turun dari kereta dan berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku tidak tahu harus memasang raut wajah seperti apa saat berhadapan dengannya nanti.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menyiapkan diriku. Aku tahu sejak mengandung berat badanku bertambah delapan kilogram. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berbalik arah dan pulang.

Aku yang sekarang pasti tampak gemuk sekali dibandingkan dengan yang dulu. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke jadi jijik padaku?

Tiba-tiba aku menjadi panik tapi aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu merasa cemas. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku sudah menikah dan pendapat Sasuke tentangku tidak berarti apa-apa.

Tempat aku janji bertemu dengan Sasuke hanya lima menit jalan kali dari stasiun kereta. Dalam sekejap aku sudah ada di depan kafe tersebut. Sebuah kafe teras dengan desain ala Prancis. Tempat yang cukup populer untuk kencan.

Aku melihatnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Sasuke. Ia tampak seperti berkilau di antara orang-orang lainnya.

Ia duduk di sana sambil meminum secangkir kopi. Kopi hitam tanpa krim dan gula. Aku tahu kebiasaannya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaus polo warna hitam dan celana jins berwarna abu-abu pudar.

Nafasku seperti terhenti saat ia melihat ke arahku dan melambaikan tangan sekilas sebagai pertanda agar aku menghampirinya.

Sial.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

* * *

><p>"Mau pesan apa?"<p>

Aku mengambil kartu berisi daftar menu sambil memeriksa daftar menu yang tersedia sementara Sasuke menggunakan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar pelayan datang ke meja kami.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan yang berusia cukup muda dan berpenampilan rapi.

"Ah, aku pesan nasi beef paprika dan teh persik." Kataku sambil tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut. Lalu aku menoleh pada Sasuke, "kamu tidak pesan makanan?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Baiklah saya ulangi pesanan anda, satu nasi beef paprika dan satu teh persik?"

Aku mengangguk.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sopan sebelum kemudian meminta kami untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," kataku membuka percakapan setelah pelayan itu hilang dari pandangan kami, "apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi biasa saja, ia tidak terlihat canggung atau bersemangat, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku tertawa, "seperti yang kamu lihat."

Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang tampak gelap dan dingin. Untuk beberapa saat aku takut kalau ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sinis dan tajam, tapi lalu ia mengejutkanku dengan tersenyum.

"Perutmu sudah mulai membesar."

Wajahku memerah, aku tidak menduga ia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil tersenyum, "ah ya, sudah memasuki lima bulan jadi sudah mulai terlihat."

"Ah begitu..."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Jari-jariku bertaut satu sama lain dan mataku terfokus pada jari-jariku itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin segera pulang. Aku rasa datang menemui Sasuke saat ini bukanlah hal yang bijak.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, perlahan mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Sasuke yang tampak sedang meminum kopinya.

"Err, katamu kamu mau mengembalikan barangku?" Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik. Hal yang terakhir kuinginkan saat ini adalah Sasuke mengetahui bahwa aku merasa canggung di dekatnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku," kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas, "tadinya aku sudah menyiapkannya tapi malah tertinggal di atas meja kerjaku. Aku sudah sampai di sini saat aku sadar."

Kali ini giliranku yang menghela nafas. Jauh-jauh aku datang ke tempat ini dan harus membohongi suamiku, tanpa hasil apa-apa?

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan seceroboh ini.

"Memangnya apa barang yang ingin kamu kembalikan?" Tanyaku, "kalau memang hanya benda-benda kecil tidak penting, buang saja..."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak bisa membuangnya. Kamu ingat anting-anting kesayanganmu yang hilang watu itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku menemukannya di kamarku," katanya menjelaskan padaku, wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang saat itu ada di dalam pikirannya, "kamu sangat menyukai anting itu kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku akan memberikannya padamu lain kali," kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya sambil menyesap kopinya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Lain kali' ? Artinya aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?

Tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa mulas, aku ada perasaan tidak enak tentang semua ini...

* * *

><p>Makan siang dengan Sasuke awalnya terasa kaku. Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun ia sangat marah saat kami berpisah dulu. Meskipun hari ini ia sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal Naruto dan pernikahanku sama sekali, aku tetap merasa tidak enak.<p>

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, kekakuan di antara kami mulai mencair. Aku lega karena Sasuke sudah tidak marah lagi padaku. Ia bersikap biasa saja padaku. Ia tidak mencoba merayuku atau mengajakku untuk kembali padanya, atau menunjukan tanda-tanda seolah ia berniat untuk kembali bersamaku. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkannya... Hanya saja...

Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku pulang tapi aku menolak. Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke tapi aku tidak ingin Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu itu melibatkan baku hantam di antara keduanya dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

Aku kembali duduk di dalam kereta sendirian sehabis makan siang bersama Sasuke, lagi-lagi kepalaku dipenuhi kenangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba saja terbangkitkan setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kalau harus memilih, ah kalau boleh memilih, tanpa ragu-ragu tentu saja aku akan memilih untuk menikahi Sasuke. Maksudku, aku mencintainya dan ia memiliki semua yang kuinginkan. Membina rumah tangga dengan pria seperti Sasuke, pasti akan lebih baik dibandingkan dengan bersama Naruto. Maksudku, Naruto adalah sahabatku dan aku menyayanginya sebagai teman tapi aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan seumur hidupkku dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai kan?

Aku menghela napas. Perjalanan pulang dengan kereta kali ini terasa sangat lama.

Sejak aku masuk SMA aku hampir sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar apa pun dari atau tentang Naruto. Meskipun rumah kami berdekatan tapi kami tidak lagi pernah bertemu, ia tidak lagi datang ke rumah dan aku tidak lagi pernah memanggilnya untuk mengajaknya bermain denganku. Kami perlahan tumbuh semakin dewasa dan semakin menjauh.

Aku masih belum ingat apa alasan mengapa kami tiba-tiba tidak lagi saling bicara, tapi saat masuk universitas aku sudah sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan hidup mandiri sejak lulus sekolah dan sejak itu kami tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali sampai lima bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka pertemuan kami malam itu mampu mengubah semuanya.

Hari itu aku tengah bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin melupakan masalahku dengan minum-minum namun semua teman dekatku sedang sibuk. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi minum seorang diri.

Dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, saat keluar dari bar, aku bertubrukan dengan Naruto.

Takdir pun mulai mempermainkan kami sejak detik itu.

Naruto tidak bisa membiarkanku pulang sendirian dalam kondisi mabuk, dan aku tidak ingin pulang. Setelah aku yang mabuk memaksanya, ia pun membawaku ke apartemennya. Di sana ia menemaniku kembali minum sambil mendengar semua keluhanku tentang Sasuke. Mulai dari sana, aku tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi. Yang kuingat, keesokan paginya aku menderita sakit kepala yang teramat sangat dan terbangun dalam kondisi telanjang bulat di sebelah Naruto yang juga telanjang.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ekspresi di wajah Naruto saat ia terbangun mendengar suara jeritanku.

* * *

><p>Kereta yang kutumpangi akhirnya tiba di stasiun tempatku harus turun. Sambil menghela napas panjang aku bangkit dari dudukku, punngungku terasa pegal meskipun aku hanya duduk selama dua puluh menit perjalanan. Sebenarnya ada banyak faktor yang membuatku merasa lelah hari ini.<p>

Aku berjalan keluar gerbong kereta yang kutumpangi sambil memikirkan apa yang tadi kubicarakan dengan Sasuke.

Kami tidak bicara banyak, baru kusadari bahwa selama kami duduk berdua selama beberapa jam tadi kami tidak banyak saling bercerita. Kami hanya akan menyantap pesanan kami tanpa banyak bicara. Sesekali pandangan mata kami akan bertemu dan salah satu dari kami akan memulai sebuah topik ringan yang dalam bebebrapa menit akan berakhir begitu saja.

Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Sasuke tadi, memang seharusnya begitu kan? Semua itu karena aku mencintai Sasuke kan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk menghapuskan pikiran itu dari kepalaku sambil melangkah keluar dari stasiun. Lalu mataku terpaku pada sesosok pria muda yang tampak berdiri sambil bersandar di salah satu pilar lampu yang ada di depan stasiun. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam sakunya, tatapannya terarah ke arahku. Saat ia menyadariku, ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari saku dan melambaikannya dengan santai seolah itu adalah hal paling natural di muka bumi ini.

Aku berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan alis bertautan.

"Naruto?"

"Yo," katanya santai.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengamatinya dengan bingung, rumah kami tidak berjarak terlalu jauh dari stasiun, aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa Naruto sampai susah payah datang menjemputku. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai usahanya untuk menjemputku, sebaliknya aku malah beranggapan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini cukup manis. Meskipun aku sedikit merasa bersalah, ia repot-repot menjemputku setelah aku berbohong padanya untuk menemui mantan pacarku.

Aku mencoba menepis perasaan bersalahku. Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah padanya karena semua ini tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku yakin ia tidak akan keberatan kalaupun ia tahu aku pergi menemui Sasuke, maksudku, untuk apa ia merasa keberatan?

"Aku pikir sesekali kita boleh makan di luar kan?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku sambil berjalan dua langkah ke arahnya, "Bukannya belakangan ini kita sudah sering makan di luar?"

"Aku tahu warung ramen yang enak yang ada di sekitar sini," katanya masih sambil menyeringai seolah tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku.

Aku menghela napas, "Ah, baiklah... Baiklah... Ramen untuk makan malam ya? Di sebelah mana warungnya?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<br>_**

Halo! saya sudah beli laptop baru lho (bangga).

Chapter ini agak merepotkan, karena saya suka sebal saat menuliskan bagian flashback ke masa lalu karena seperti yang saya sudah bilang di chapter sebelumnya, itung-itungan soal waktunya merepotkan...

Soal hubungan SasuSaku, saya nggak membenci SasuSaku, karena bagaimana pun Sakura menyukai Sasuke (mungkin lebih ke 'mengagumi'?) Itu satu hal yang nggak bisa dipungkiri, tapi tetap saja saya nggak bisa membohongi hati saya bahwa pada akhirnya NaruSaku akan terjadi. (Yeah, I believe so, fufufu)

Actually, kalau boleh jujur, saya sangat menyukai cara menulis seperti ini, membagi tiap chapter dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Di fandom Bleach dan Nodame, saya juga menulis dengan cara yang sama, (di Bleach malah menggunakan 6 sudut pandang) karena dengan demikian saya bisa membiarkan para karakter menceritakan versi mereka masing-masing, dan reader bisa melihat tanpa harus dijelaskan dimana letak kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi antar para karakter. Misalnya saat menulis sudut pandang Sakura, saya hanya akan menulis tentang Naruto dari sudut pandang Sakura yang mungkin saja SALAH, dan saat saya menulis chapter selanjutnya menggunakan sudut pandang Naruto, reader bisa melihat ternyata anggapan Sakura itu tidak benar, dan sebaliknya.

Soal perasaan dari Naruto ke Sakura dan sebaliknya yang terlihat datar, saya bukan tipe author yang romantis, saya lemah menggambarkan hubungan romantis antar karakter, sebenarnya karena pengertian romantis saya berbeda dengan pengertian romantis dari beberapa orang. Karena menurut saya, romantic is something deeper than word and action, it is affection. Dan _affection _itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan kata, kata, cuma saya siratkan saja...

Soal jenis kelamin anak mereka, dan siapa namanya, saya belum putuskan. Sebenarnya ada beberapa alternatif tapi saya masih belum yakin. Anak laki-laki lucu dan saya suka anak laki-laki... Misalnya mereka punya anak laki-laki yang mirip naruto pasti lucu. Tapi anak perempuan jg lucu, saya bisa bayangkan bagaimana Naruto akan memanjakan anak perempuannya... That's why, I can't decide yet.

Ok, lagi-lagi author notenya kepanjangan. Sorry but because I don't reply your review, paling nggak saya coba berkomunikasi lewat author notenya.

Once again, thanks for the reviews!

**Xoxo**

**Recchi**


	10. IX : BitterSweet HocusPocus

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

_"Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang terjadi begitu saja, semua melalui proses." - my brother_

.

.

**9. Bittersweet HocusPocus  
><strong>

**.**

Mata hitam bulat itu balas menatapku dari balik kaca etalase. Mata hitam yang bulat dan berkilauan, seolah memanggilku. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit aku berdiri di sini dan sepasang mata hitam itu masih menatapku. Aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja dan meninggalkannya di sana. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu...

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih, tapi saat aku kembali membuka mataku sepasang mata itu masih menatapku. Aku tahu, tidak ada gunanya melawan. Pada akhirnya aku akan kalah. Sepasang mata itu seperti memiliki kekuatan magis yang tidak bisa kulawan. Aku menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan kutahan. Aku menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati dan ketika sampai hitungan kesepuluh aku belum juga berubah pikiran, akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki toko itu.

Baiklah, Sakura akan marah padaku kali ini tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku kalah dengan tatapan mata itu.

* * *

><p>Saat aku sampai di rumah malam itu, seperti yang sudah aku duga, Sakura marah besar. Ia tidak terlihat senang melihat apa yang kubawa pulang bersamaku. Dahinya berkerut dan kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. Perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar memasuki bulan ketujuh membuatnya tampak tidak terlalu menyeramkan tapi itu tidak berarti aku kehilangan rasa takutku. Aku tahu apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat marah. Terakhir kali ia melemparkan sebuah cangkir ke arahku <em>hanya <em>karena aku lupa menutup pintu lemari es sehabis mengambil bir kalengku.

Aku sudah siap menghadapi kemarahan Sakura, aku tahu bahwa aku hanya perlu bersabar dan tidak membalas kata-katanya. Di usia kandungannya yg memasuki bulan ketujuh, Sakura semakin sering merasakan kram dan itu, ditambah dengan hormonnya, membuatnya mudah merasa kesal. Saat menemaninya melakukan _check up _rutin minggu lalu dokter yang biasa memeriksa kandungannya telah memperingatkanku untuk lebih banyak bersabar dan memberi perhatian lebih pada Sakura. Tentu saja lebih mudah bicara dibanding melakukan. Saat ini Sakura tengah menatapku dengan tatapan mata penuh kekesalan.

"Naru! Lagi-lagi?"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil serba salah sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Boneka beruang besar dengan mata bulat berwarna hitam kini terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga kami seolah menonton pertengkaranku dengan istriku.

"Aku lewat di depan toko mainan saat pulang tadi," kataku jujur, "aku merasa boneka beruang itu seperti memanggilku untuk..."

"Jangan bercanda"

Aku menutup mulutku seketika saat Sakura memotong kata-kataku. Dengan kesal ia menunjuk ke sudut ruangan tempat begitu banyak mainan dan pernak-pernik bayi tergeletak, hampir semua dari benda-benda adalah benda yang kubeli tanpa pikir panjang, "Mau beli berapa banyak lagi? Kita bahkan tidak tahu harus meletakkan tempat tidur bayi dimana! Lagi pula kita masih belum tahu jenis kelamin bayinya kan?"

Aku menghela napas, "Mungkin sudah saatnya kamu pindah ke kamarku, kita bisa mengubah kamarmu untuk dijadikan kamar bayi..."

Aku baru sadar tentang apa yang kukatakan saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Bibirnya setengah terbuka dan ia kehilangan kata-kata. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Aku meminta Sakura untuk pindah ke kamarku?

Setelah terdiam selama nyaris semenit, dengan wajah merah padam Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya hentikan kebiasaanmu membeli yang tidak perlu!" katanya sambil buru-buru meninggalkanku menuju kamarnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku setelah Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sebelah boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat madu yang baru kubeli malam ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah kan dengan tidur bersama suamimu..." gumamku sambil menatap beruang yang ada di sebelahku, "ya kan, tuan Beruang?"

* * *

><p>Memasuki bulan ke tujuh pernikahan kami, hubunganku dan Sakura semakin membaik. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kami bisa kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Sesekali kami masih sering bertengkar, tapi kali ini aku tidak lagi membalas teriakannya dengan teriakan juga. Aku sudah cukup belajar untuk tidak melawan api dengan api. Dan setelah beberapa bulan, aku mulai terbiasa menghadapi Sakura. Kini aku mulai paham bagaimana cara mengatasi kemarahan Sakura.<p>

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi dulu sewaktu kami masih anak-anak, kami juga bertengkar sesekali. Tapi hampir setiap waktu, akulah yang akan meminta maaf. Sakura sudah keras kepala sejak kecil. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal di lingkungan yang memanjakannya membuat Sakura terbiasa diperlakukan seperti seorang putri. Ia sering memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutolak. Menurut sebagian orang hubungan kami seperti tuan Putri dan pesuruhnya, menurut sebagian orang lagi hubungan kami seperti suami istri yang sudah bertahun-tahun menikah.

Kami tetap seperti itu sampai musim panas kelas dua SMP...

"Uzumaki-sensei, bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu?"

Aku yang sedang melamun sambil membereskan barang-barangku menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah guru-guru lainn yang sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan bersiap untuk minum-minum bersama sepulang mengajar.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa," aku menggeleng, "aku sudah janji pada istriku untuk pulang awal hari ini."

Mereka pun langsung bersiul dan menggodaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi seperti ini dan hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Aku lebih baik digoda oleh rekan-rekan kerjaku dibandingkan dengan harus menghadapi kemarahan istriku. Hari ini Sakura bilang ia akan memasak pasta untuk makan malam dan memintaku untuk pulang tepat waktu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu rasanya aku dan Sakura semakin seperti suami istri yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun kami tidak saling bersentuhan. Maksudku, hubungan kami saat ini tidak melibatkan nafsu seksual sama sekali...

Lagi pula Sakura sedang hamil...

Ah, aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Berpikir seperti ini tentang orang yang seharusnya menjadi sahabatmu tidak benar. Aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam tentang Sakura.

Meskipun ia adalah istriku...

Ada satu suara kecil di dalam kepalaku yang mengatakan bahwa aku _berhak _berpikir seperti ini tentang Sakura, bagaimana pun ia adalah istriku. Suka atau tidak, aku memiliki hak atas dirinya.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksanya melakukan apapun. Aku tidak ingin ia membenciku lebih dari ini.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan mata Sakura hari itu saat kami bertemu untuk makan siang. Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian malam itu. Awalnya aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia menghubungiku setelah hari itu ia tampak begitu marah.

Saat melihat wajahnya, entah mengapa, aku mendapat firasat tentang apa yang akan dikatakannya.

* * *

><p><em>"Ada apa?"<em>

_Sakura menunduk. Matanya seolah-olah tengah asyik menatap cangkir tehnya tapi aku tahu, saat ini di dalam kepalanya ada banyak hal yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menautkan jari-jari lentiknya dengan gugup. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya sebelum malam itu, namun aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Aku tahu benar kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat sedang merasa cemas dan gugup._

_"Sakura?" panggilku mulai merasa cemas saat ia tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa._

_Aku menunggu beberapa saat lagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa tidak sabar. Aku ikut merasa gugup dan tidak tenang. Semakin lama ia menunda mengatakannya, semakin aku yakin bahwa apa yang akan ia sampaikan padaku bukanlah berita baik._

_Baru saja aku akan membuka mulutku untuk bicara, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya bergetar saat ia akhirnya berbicara padaku._

_"Aku hamil..."_

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!"<p>

"Selamat datang!"

Kalau mengingat masa-masa awal pernikahan kami, saat ini terasa seperti sihir. Aku tengah melepaskan sepatuku saat Sakura berlari ke koridor depan untuk menghampiriku. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihatku. Aku balas tersenyum. Sepertinya malam ini _mood _istriku sedang cukup baik dan aku bersyukur karenanya.

"Aku sudah memanaskan air," kata Sakura ceria, "mau mandi dulu atau makan?"

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

Sakura menatapku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku akan mandi dulu," kataku sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil melonggarkan dasiku, Sakura membantuku membawakan tasku, aku duduk di sofa sambil menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri sambil tersenyum di hadapanku. Aku menaikan sebelah dahiku, ada yang aneh, "ada apa?"

"Jadi," Sakura meletakan tasku di atas meja sambil berjalan dan duduk di sebelahku, "hari ini aku membaca majalah."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "oke, lalu?"

Kali ini Sakura menyeringai lebar, "Aku ingin liburan ke onsen!"

Aku menepuk dahiku.

Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya. Saat Sakura bersikap begini manis, ia pasti tengah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Aku melihat artikel tentang penginapan yang sangat bagus," Sakura melanjutkan, "kita belum pernah berbulan madu kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur? Dua malam saja sudah cukup, bagaimana?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak percaya bahwa ia mengatakannya, "Sakura, aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil libur... Apalagi selama beberapa hari..."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "tapi kita tidak pernah berlibur kan?"

Aku menggeleng lagi, "Lagipula, kita tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini."

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Sakura, lagi-lagi berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok... Lagi pula, pemandian air panas bagus untuk relaksasi kan! Anggap saja ini sebagai bulan madu kita!"

Aku menghela nafas dan berdiri, "tidak, maaf tapi tidak. Bahkan saat ini kita masih tidur di kamar terpisah," aku menahan senyum saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah, "bagaimana bisa kita berlibur ke penginapan berdua?"

Aku baru saja akan berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memerah saat ia berteriak menghentikanku.

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti!"

Aku menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisku.

Mengerti?

"Mulai malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu!" kali ini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, wajahnya masih bersemu merah tapi matanya menunjukan keseriusannya.

Aku terdiam.

"Dengan begitu tidak akan jadi masalah saat kita berlibur nanti kan?"

Aku menelan ludah.

Sepertinya aku sudah menggali lubang kuburku sendiri.

* * *

><p>Sejak kami menikah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kami telah memiliki kamar masing-masing. Kami sama-sama memiliki privasi masing-masing dan nyaman dengan pembagian seperti itu. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku memasuki kamar Sakura ataupun sebaliknya. Awalnya kupikir kami akan tetap seperti itu sampai... entah kapan. Yang jelas aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini akan berada di kamar Sakura atau sebaliknya.<p>

"Apa kamu yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

Di hadapanku telah berdiri istriku selama hampir tujuh bulan, kini tengah memeluk sebuah bantal dan mengenakan piyama. Wajahnya merah padam namun ia berusaha agar tampak tetap seperti biasa. Aku yang duduk di tepian tempat tidurku tidak mengerti tujuan semua ini tapi aku tahu, sekali Sakura telah memutuskan sesuatu, hampir mustahil untuk menolaknya.

"Dengar," kataku sambil memijat pelipisku, kepalaku terasa pusing, "Tempat tidurku terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua."

"Maksudmu aku terlalu _besar_?"

Aku menggeleng. Wanita hamil dan hormonnya...

"Maksudku, kamu tidak akan merasa nyaman tidur di sini."

Sakura mendengus, "Nyaman atau tidak biar aku yang memutuskan sendiri." Ia berjalan ke arahku, "Sekarang minggir, aku mau tidur!"

"Sakura..." aku memohon sekali lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Waktu menginap di rumah orang tuaku kita juga tidur bersama kan?"

Sakura tidak mengerti, saat itu kami berada di rumah orang tuanya dan _sekarang _ia berada di _kamarku. _Di _tempat tidurku._

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti.

* * *

><p>Lewat tengah malam aku masih belum bisa tidur. Aku berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurku dengan mata terbuka lebar dan dahi berkerut. Aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali padahal di sebelahku Sakura sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ia tampak tidak peduli meskipun aku ada di sebelahnya.<p>

Sejak dulu Sakura seperti ini, selalu saja tidak peka dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Apa yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu bersikap egois dan seenaknya. Seperti seorang tuan putri yang juga kekanak-kanakan.

Aku selalu berada di dekatnya dan memperhatikannya, karena itu aku tahu, Sakura tidak pandai memahami perasaan orang lain...

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang tengah berbaring menghadapku. Kelopak matanya tertutup dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Meski dalam remang-remang aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang menyentuh pipinya. Entah apa yang tengah dimimpikannya saat ini.

"..suke."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Sasuke..."

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum. Rupanya ia memimpikan tentang laki-laki itu. Aku menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk perlahan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menempel di pipinya. Bahkan saat tertidur seperti ini pun, aku harus mengakui, Sakura terlihat cantik.

Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

Tentu saja.

Bahkan setelah ia menikah denganku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Suara Sakura terdengar lirih dan alisnya saling bertaut. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tengah tidur kali ini tidak lagi tampak tenang seperti tadi.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengacak-acak bagian atas kepalanya perlahan.

Gadis bodoh.

Kali ini dua bulir air mata menetes dari matanya yang masih terpejam.

Entah apa yang tengah ia mimpikan saat ini.

Perlahan, aku mendekat ke arahnya den mengecup dahinya. Berusaha agar tidak membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

"Aku ada di sini..." aku berbisik, "aku ada di sini, Sakura..."

Seperti mantra aku mengulangi kata-kata itu berkali-kali hingga air mata Sakura terhenti dan perlahan, dalam tidurnya, ia tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>:

Sorry author's notenya kali ini sedikit OOT.

Berkaitan dengan cerita rating M saya yg Bored (yg saya publish di akun saya yg Recchinon18 ), sepertinya author's note saya sudah menyinggung banyak orang sehingga banyak yang meninggalkan FLAME untuk saya. TAPI banyak juga yang memahami maksud saya dan memberikan dukungan untuk saya, karena itu saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya nggak keberatan sama sekali dengan FLAME yang saya terima dan saya juga tidak akan mencabut kata-kata saya. Kalau kata-kata saya menyakiti reader sekalian, saya mohon maaf, tapi bukan berarti kalian berhak mengatur apa yang saya katakan dan saya rasakan. Saya rasa saya telah menyampaikan pendapat saya dengan sesopan mungkin.

Saya tidak mau pusing2 menghapus anonim flame atau menghapus cerita saya. Kenapa? Karena suatu saat saat para flamer itu sudah lebih dewasa dalam berpikir dan kembali membaca FLAME yang mereka tinggalkan saya rasa mereka akan malu sendiri :D Karena baik dari pemilihan kata-kata dan isi dari FLAME mereka itu menunjukan kapasitas pemikiran mereka.

Awalnya saya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi dan tidak membuat pernyataan apapun lebih jauh mengenai masalah ini karena ini hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. TAPI, saya rasa, ini akan jadi pernyataan terakhir saya, kalau masih akan menuai kecaman, saya cuma akan mengatakan: saya tidak peduli sama sekali. Saya membaca FLAME yang ditinggalkan sambil minum teh dan makan roti bakar, semacam hiburan tersendiri untuk saya.

Saya cuma mau bilang: Kalian perlu belajar bahwa kalian tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang kalian mau pada orang lain. Sama dengan saya yang tidak akan memaksa anda untuk membaca dan menyukai cerita yang saya tulis, kalian jg TIDAK berhak untuk memaksa saya menulis apa yang tidak saya sukai. Kenapa saya cantumkan di author's note waktu itu kalau saya tidak menulis NaruHina dan IchiRuki, karena saya CAPEK membalas satu persatu request yg saya dapat. Jadi saya tulis sekalian agar tidak lagi ada yg request hal yg sama karena sudah pasti saya tolak.

Mungkin saya memang termasuk Author yang keras kepala, tapi sekali lagi, saya menulis apa yang saya sukai, bukan apa yang saya pikir akan orang sukai.

**Xoxo**

**Recchi**


	11. X : BitterSweet Trouble

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

"Ada tiga macam ikatan, orang tua-anak, kakak-adik, dan suami-istri." - My Brother

.

.

**10. Bittersweet Trouble**

**.**

Mungkin apa yang kulakukan ini salah, ah tidak, apa yang kulakukan ini sudah pasti salah. Entah apa yang ada di kepalaku sampai-sampai aku ada di tempat ini saat ini... Ah tunggu, bagaimana kalau Naruto sampai tahu? Tidak, Naruto tidak akan tahu. Lagi pula kenapa kalau dia tahu?

Toh aku bukannya sedang berselingkuh.

"Jadi kamu mau pesan apa?"

Aku menghela napas, sejak tadi mataku menatap daftar menu tapi tidak benar-benar membacanya. Kepalaku penuh dengan hal lain.

Buru-buru aku menyebutkan menu paling atas yg ada di daftar itu. Aku bahkan tidak lapar saat ini.

Sebenarnya kenapa aku ada di sini?

Aku menatap pria di hadapanku ini sambil memicingkan mataku. Kenapa aku mau saat ia mengajakku bertemu lagi hari ini? Ah ya, ia bilang dia akan mengembalikan anting-antingku kali ini.

Seharusnya aku segera pergi setelah menerima anting-antingku tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanku pergi sebelum makan. Dia tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menolaknya.

Mungkin semua terdengar membingungkan. Semua berawal pagi ini, saat aku sedang asyik menonton acara bincang-bincang pagi di TV tiba-tiba saja teleponku berdering.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menelponku, mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di sekitar rumahku dan mengajakku untuk bertemu. Lagi-lagi ia beralasan ingin mengembalikan anting-antingku. Aku juga tidak menyangka, sebelum aku sempat berpikir, mulutku sudah mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke untuk bertemu. Padahal aku tahu, ini bukan hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

Kami bertemu di sebuah restoran keluarga yang berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemenku. Aku sedikit cemas kalau-kalau ada tetanggaku yang memergoki kami berdua.

Entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke masih mau bertemu denganku. Seingatku saat kami putus dulu ia benar-benar marah padaku. Aku tidak yakin ia akan memaafkanku. Saat ini pun aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Mungkinkah ia masih membenciku?

Aku memicingkan mata memandang anting-anting yang ada di tanganku.

"Ini bukan antingku."

Sasuke tersernyum, "oh ya?"

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, "ini bukan anting-antingku. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali antingku sendiri."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memakan saladnya. Aku masih mengerutkan dahiku. Aku tidak paham, ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Itu memang bukan antingmu, aku baru membelinya."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, "untuk apa?"

Sasuke meletakan garpunya. Matanya menatap langsung ke mataku, "Aku ingin kau kembali padaku."

Aku terdiam. Sasuke masih menatapku dengan serius. Aku mencoba menunggu beberapa saat, berharap ia akan tertawa dan berkata bahwa semua yang baru saja ia katakan hanyalah lawakan untuk membuatku tertawa. Tapi sayangnya untuk sebuah lawakan, apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu sama sekali tidak lucu dan untuk satu hal aku juga tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang suka melawak. Apa yang baru saja di katakannya itu benar-benar serius dan aku tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Untuk beberapa saat mulutku membuka dan menutup tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa, untuk orang yang di meja di seberang kami aku pasti terlihat seperti ikan yang diletakan di luar akuariumnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bisa tampak begitu tenang saat dan setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Setelah selama ini kenapa harus sekarang?

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang..."<p>

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Selamat datang!"

Aku mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin di hadapan Naruto. Aku tahu kami tidak saling mencintai tapi bagaimana pun kami adalah suami istri, dan aku tidak berniat berselingkuh darinya.

Kata 'selingkuh' sendiri sudah terdengar mengerikan di telingaku.

Aku berjalan ke luar dapur menuju ke arah Naruto yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa setelah melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya. Aku berdiri tidak jauh darinya masih sambil berpikir bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapannya malam ini setelah apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"Hhhhh..."

Aku dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Kami baru saja menghela nafas panjang bersamaan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, begitu juga dengan suamiku itu. Ia menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang melonggarkan dasinya. Alisnya bertaut saat ia menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng, mata birunya menatap mataku, mencari tanda-tanda kalau aku berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu, "tidak... Kamu sendiri?"

Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya tapi aku tahu bahwa ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku bergerak ke arahnya dan menuding dadanya dengan telunjukku. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat aku maju ke arahnya.

"Naruto..." desisku, "Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"B-bukan hal penting..."

"Oh ya?"

Aku tahu ia berbohong saat matanya menghindari tatapanku.

"Naruto!"

"Baiklah aku akan cerita..." kata Naruto akhirnya, "Hanya kalau kamu bercerita ada apa denganmu."

Aku berjengit.

Sebuah penawaran yang cukup cerdik. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di atas perutku yang sudah semakin membuncit sambil memikirkan penawaran yang diajukan suamiku itu. Tentu saja aku masih memiliki alternatif lain yaitu berpura-pura merajuk sampai ia menceritakan ada apa dengannya, bagaimana pun juga menjadi seorang wanita hamil dengan hormonnya yang siap meledak setiap saat memberikan keuntungan tersendiri buatku, tapi aku menepis kemungkinan itu. Satu-satunya pilihan kalau aku ingin mendengarkan ada apa dibalik helaan nafas panjang suamiku itu adalah dengan memberikan alasan kepadanya mengapa aku menghela nafas.

Pilihan yang sulit, tapi inilah hidup.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto akan bereaksi nanti tapi apa boleh buat_, que sera sera..._

* * *

><p>Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih. Atau dua-duanya sekaligus?<p>

Dulu seseorang pernah mengajariku bahwa setiap hal yang terjadi pasti memiliki segi positif dan negatif di saat yang sama, tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Lalu kali ini, bagaimana aku harus menyikapinya?

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk terdiam di sebelahku. Rupanya aku bukannya satu-satunya di antara kami yang kehilangan kata-kata dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja suamiku itu katakan padaku. Sebenarnya saat memintanya menceritakan apa yang tengah ia sembunyikan dariku tadi, aku tidak membayangkan kalau itu adalah sesuatu seperti ini.

"Jadi..." aku menelan ludah, "kamu kehilangan pekerjaanmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku bukannya dipecat," ia mencoba untuk tertawa tapi tawanya terdengar tidak bertenaga, "hanya 'diistirahatkan' sampai tahun ajaran baru April mendatang."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Ok, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa?"

Mata safirnya lagi-lagi menolak menatap mataku.

"Naruto..." Aku mulai frustasi karena sejak tadi ia belum bercerita dengan jelas dan aku perlu tahu. Kalau suamiku kehilangan pekerjaan karena sesuatu aku sebagai istri berhak untuk tahu alasannya kan?

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sesaat ia terlihat ragu-ragu tapi kemudian akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita, "Beredar rumor, kalau aku menjalin hubungan khusus dengan salah seorang muridku."

"Apa?" Aku berdiri dari dudukku.

Aku menatap suamiku yang masih duduk di sofa kami itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto sebagai seseorang yang bisa berselingkuh, terlebih lagi dengan anak didiknya sendiri. Naruto mungkin bukan pria terpintar yang pernah kutemui tapi aku tahu ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk berselingkuh dengan muridnya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja. Laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan mereka akan tergoda oleh wanita lain... Tunggu, tentu saja ia akan tergoda, bukankah ia hanya menikahiku karena terpaksa. Tapi... Kalau ia memikirkan anak ini tentunya ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu... Ya kan?

"Sakura... Kau dengar aku?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan tersadar kalau Naruto rupanya sedang mencoba berbicara denganku.

Matanya menatapku dengan cemas, "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku menggeleng, sebelah tangan memijat pelipisku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening. Aku duduk lagi namun kali ini bergeser sedikit lebih jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamku, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Muridku, salah seorang murid perempuanku, sedang dalam masalah..." Naruto bercerita lagi, "Aku meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan masalahnya, entah bagaimana lalu beredar rumor aneh..."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku masih tidak mengerti, pihak sekolah tidak bisa seenaknya saja..."

"Sudahlah," tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa, saat aku melemparkan tatapan marah padanya ia menatapku dengan tatapan minta maaf, "Hal baiknya, kita bisa berlibur seperti yang kamu ingin kan kan?"

Ia memang selalu seperti ini. Selalu ada 'hal baik' dari semua hal. Ya itu adalah satu hal yang ia ajarkan padaku. Aku membuang nafas dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Sepertinya percuma juga untuk marah tentang hal ini.

"Jadi," Naruto menatapku takut-takut, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Aku terkesiap. Tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat tentang apa yang tadi Sasuke katakan padaku. Padahal untuk beberapa saat tadi aku berhasil melupakannya karena masalah yang Naruto ceritakan padaku.

Saat melihat bagaimana Naruto menatapku, entah mengapa aku merasa mengatakannya bukanlah hal yan tepat untuk dilakukan.

Sepertinya kali ini aku harus berbohong lagi...

"Ah, aku cuma memikirkan soal liburan kita nanti..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ada banyak alasan yang membuat saya tidak puas dengan chapter ini. Somehow, ada banyak yang mau saya ceritakan tapi saya tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Karena itu deskripsi tiap paragraf juga menjadi semakin pendek. Mungkin karena fic ini saya tulis dalam kondisi sakit dan stres memikirkan tesis yang belum juga selesai...

Ok, lupakan soal eksternal, mari bicara soal NaruSaku. Saat ini, sejak chapter sebelumnya terutama, saya sudah memberikan hint tentang perasaan Naruto pada Sakura, tinggal bagaimana reader sekalian menyimpulkan sendiri seperti apa perasaan Naruto itu. Soal hint perasaan Sakura yang mungkin nggak se'pekat' hint perasaan Naruto, ini cuma salah satu bentuk 'penafsiran' saya dari hubungan narusaku yang digambarkan MK dimana Sakura lebih semacam 'love in denial' (or something like that). Saya menangkap kesan seperti malu-malu tapi mau. Atau semacam itu.

Another reason why I love Naruto's character is because he is so pure. Menurut saya Naruto itu akan tetap mencintai satu orang sekali jatuh cinta. Oh, tentu saja Naruto yang saya gambarkan **_mungkin _**berbeda dengan yang MK gambarkan.

Untuk chapter ini sendiri karena diceritakan dari sudut pandang Sakura, maka ada beberapa point yang sengaja tidak dijabarkan terlalu jauh. Untuk masalah Naruto di sekolah, bisa di baca di chapter selanjutnya supaya lebih jelas :D

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan ninggalin review, juga buat yang baca tapi males ninggalin review :D (Saya paham perasaan malas seperti itu kok...)

Ok, got no more to say.

See you in next chapter!

.

Recchi


	12. XI : BitterSweet Lies

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

.

.

**11. Bittersweet Lies**

**.**

_"Sensei, aku ingin bertemu."_

Pesan singkat yang kuterima beberapa hari yang lalu itu adalah awal dari semua masalah ini. Aku tahu, saat aku pertama kali memberikan nomorku pada muridku bahwa kemungkinan besar itu bukanlah tindakan yang cukup bijaksana untuk karirku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin melihat Hinata Hyuga bersedih. Bukan hanya karena ia adalah muridku, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku tidak begitu paham tapi hari itu setelah aku menerima pesan dari gadis itu aku membalasnya dan mengatakan akan segera menemuinya. Aku mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa aku akan pergi ke _convinience store _untuk membeli majalah alih-alih bertemu di sebuah restoran keluarga dengan murid perempuanku. Aku tidak ingin berbohong pada Sakura tapi aku merasa, entah kenapa, ia tidak akan suka kalau aku bertemu dengan muridku di luar jam sekolah. Aku sendiri tidak merasa bahwa tindakanku ini benar tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Aku bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuga di sebuah restauran keluarga tidak jauh dari stasiun. Gadis itu memesan nasi kare dan makan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tatapan matanya kosong seperti biasa namun kali ini terlihat sedikit sembab seperti habis menangis. Aku tidak menanyakan apa-apa mengenai apa yang terjadi di keluarganya. Ia hanya makan dan aku duduk diam. Sampai ia selesai makan pun tidak satu pun dari kami yang bicara.

Ia masih mengenakan seragam dan membawa tas, aku menduga ia baru saja pulang dari bimbingan belajar sepulang sekolah. Ia memang murid yang rajin.

Saat ia selesai makan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kami tiba di tempat itu, ia mengatakan sesuatu. Tanpa menatap mataku ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia berkata bahwa tidak ada orang di rumahnya dan ia tidak suka makan sendirian. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Makan malam sendirian tidaklah menyenangkan karena itu tanpa sadar aku menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya kapan saja ia butuh teman untuk makan malam. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

Sejak malam itu beberapa kali aku mencari alasan untuk keluar rumah di malam hari untuk menemani Hinata makan malam. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami tentu saja, aku hanya menemaninya makan malam kami bahkan nyaris tidak mengobrolkan apapun. Setelah ia selesai makan kami akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan hal ini terjadi beberapa kali sampai hari ini ketika kepala sekolah memanggilku ke ruangannya bersama beberapa guru lainnya.

Seseorang rupanya melihatku dan Hinata makan malam berdua dan rumor dengan cepat beredar di antara murid hingga sampai ke telinga para guru dan kepala sekolah.

"Uzumaki-sensei, aku paham bahwa anda tidak bermaksud macam-macam, aku percaya dengan apa yang anda katakan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa," kepala sekolah menghela nafas dan menatapku dari balik kaca mata baca yang dikenakannya, "tapi kalau pihak orang tua dan yayasan sampai tahu, mereka akan berpikir lain."

Aku tidak bisa membela diri karena aku tahu apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah memang benar. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu bahwa yang kulakukan ini memang tidak benar, apapun alasannya.

"Anda adalah guru yang baik dan sejauh ini aku melihat anda mengajar dengan baik dan para murid pun menyukai anda," kata kepala sekolah lagi dengan dahi berkerut, "tapi anda masih muda, anda harus berhati-hati, murid-murid anda saat ini tengah berada di usia dimana mereka tertarik untuk mencoba berbagai macam hal, kalau anda paham maksudku."

Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Meskipun aku juga tahu bahwa Hyuga-san adalah murid dengan catatan baik dan termasuk murid dengan prestasi diatas rata-rata, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memberi contoh agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi."

Aku berjengit mendengar kata-kata kepala sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa saat hanya diam dan mendengarkan, aku membuka mulut, "Maaf, tapi aku mohon agar tidak perlu menjatuhkan sanksi pada Hyuga-san. Saat ini kondisi keluarganya sedang tidak baik," aku mencoba menjelaskan, "kalau kedua orangtuanya mendengar bahwa ia terkena masalah semacam ini di sekolah..."

Kepala sekolah mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikanku, "aku paham maksud anda, tapi kita tetap harus melakukan sesuatu."

Aku menghela nafas, aku tahu apa yang ada di benak kepala sekolah saat ini, "aku tidak keberatan menerima sanksi atas kejadian ini."

Beberapa guru yang juga ada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Shikamaru menatapku tidak percaya.

"Uzumaki-sensei, apa anda sadar apa yang baru anda katakan," kata Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya diam, "Hyugalah yang selalu mengajak anda untuk bertemu."

"Ya, dan aku setuju untuk menemuinya," kataku masih sambil menatap kepala sekolah untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku, "aku pikir tidak perlu menghukum dua orang, cukup aku saja."

Kepala sekolah lagi-lagi menarik napas panjang. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan memijat pelipisnya, "anda memposisikanku di posisi yang sulit, Uzumaki-sensei. Anda adalah guru yang baik dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan guru seperti anda," ia menatapku dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah, "untuk sementara, anda tidak perlu datang mengajar sampai tahun ajaran baru. Paling tidak aku harap rumor ini akan segera lenyap dengan sendirinya dan dengan ini para anggota yayasan tidak akan melayangkan protes."

Aku menarik napas dan mengangguk. Aku tahu hukuman yang aku terima bisa lebih buruk dari ini. Dan selama mereka tidak menjatuhkan sanksi pada Hinata aku bisa bersabar dengan keputusan ini. Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan istriku dan bayiku yang akan segera lahir.

Aku hanya mencemaskan reaksi Sakura saat mendengar tentang hal ini.

.

"Hm, lalu bagaimana dengan pengeluaran kita sehari-hari sampai bulan april? Ini masih bulan Oktober!"

Aku sedikit merasa lega karena paling tidak Sakura tidak meributkan soal rumor tersebut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan padanya bahwa selama ini aku beberapa kali berbohong padanya untuk menemui muridku. Meskipun aku tidak melakukan hal yang menurutku salah entah mengapa aku tidak ingin Sakura tahu tentang ini.

Aku duduk di sofa kami sambil menatap Sakura, dengan perut besarnya, berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan di pinggang dan wajah merengut. Aku tersenyum, "jangan khawatir, mereka masih akan mentransfer separuh dari gajiku tiap bulannya."

"Separuh?" Sakura tidak terdengar lega mendengarnya.

Aku mengangguk, "itupun karena mereka tahu bahwa istriku tengah mengandung saat ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, untungnya untuk keperluan bayi kita sudah memiliki lebih dari cukup dan kita masih memiliki tabungan kan? Kita masih bisa berlibur ke onsen, seperti yang kamu inginkan..."

"Lupakan soal liburan," kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku, aku menatapnya dengan bingung, kupikir ia sangat ingin berlibur, "lebih baik kita tidak menghamburkan uang kan? Kita masih bisa berlibur lain kali."

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan istriku yang selama ini selalu bersikap egois itu. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu.

Sakura terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba mencium pipinya sekilas. Ia memegang pipinya yang baru kukecup dan menoleh ke arahku dengan mata membesar dan wajah merona merah. Aku tertawa dan memeluknya. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong padanya tapi aku senang karena ternyata perlahan-lahan sikap Sakura telah berubah padaku. Ini terbukti saat ia membiarkanku memeluknya dan tidak mendorongku atau menamparku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di rambut merah mudanya dan menghirup aroma aprikot bercampur citrus yang segar dari shampo yang digunakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli mobil dengan uang tabungan kita," kataku masih sambil memeluknya, Sakura bergeser sedikit dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya sehingga lebih nyaman, kali ini kepalanya bersandar di dadaku, "uang tabungan kita lebih dari cukup untuk uang muka mobil kan?"

"Mobil?" Sakura terdengar ragu, "apa itu bukan pemborosan?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki bayi, akan lebih praktis kalau kita memiliki mobil."

Sakura menghela napas lalu mengangguk, "baiklah..."

"Lalu kita juga harus mulai memikirkan untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih besar," kataku, tersenyum saat Sakura merapat ke arahku, aku tidak ingat kami pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Pindah?"

"Kita harus memiliki kamar bayi kan?" Kataku menjelaskan, "apartemen ini hanya memiliki dua kamar."

"Untuk sementara itu cukup," gumam Sakura, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar selanjutnya, "kita bisa tidur di kamar yang sama."

Aku tersenyum.

Aku kehilangan pekerjaanku untuk sementara hari ini tapi saat ini aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

.

Awalnya agak sulit bagiku untuk menyesuaikan jadwal sehari-hariku sejak aku tidak perlu berangkat bekerja. Aku terbiasa bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap untuk berdesak-desakan di kereta menuju stasiun, karena itu saat terbangun di pagi hari dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun, aku merasa aneh. Butuh beberapa hari untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ini. Di hari pertama aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di rumah di hari kerja seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sakura yang bosan melihatku berbaring di sofa, yang sebenarnya merupakan singgahsananya, sambil menonton televisi seharian, menyuruhku untuk mulai menyiapkan kamar bayi kami.

Kami memutuskan untuk merombak kamar Sakura sebagai kamar bayi. Kami belum tahu apa jenis kelamin bayi kami karena itu kami memilih warna netral seperti hijau lembut untuk dinding kamar. Merombak kamar bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah dan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari seharian tapi aku senang karena paling tidak aku memiliki kegiatan untuk dilakukan. Sakura ingin membantu namun aku melarangnya, tentu saja, jadi ia hanya duduk mengawasiku mulai mengecat dinding kamar.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukannya lebih rapi darimu kalau saja kau membiarkanku campur tangan," komentar Sakura sambil mengawasiku mengecat salah satu sisi dinding kamar. Sejak tadi ia terus-menerus mencoba membuatku merubah keputusanku dan mengijinkannya untuk ikut bekerja mengecat dinding kamar. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku yang tengah hamil besar melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini.

Aku tahu hasil kerjaku tidak sempurna tapi aku cukup puas dengan apa yang sudah kukerjakan, jadi aku tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan terus bekerja. Aku tahu ia hanya ingin agar aku membiarkannya ikut mengecat.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak boleh kan?" Gumamku sambil masih berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku, "aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku tidak peduli apa yang kamu katakan. Paham? Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Melalui sudut mataku aku dapat melihat Sakura memicingkan matanya dengan kesal ke arahku tapi aku berpurai-pura tidak menyadarinya dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Sakura cukup keras kepala tapi aku pun bisa bersikeras kalau aku mau. Apalagi kalau ini menyangkut keselamatan anakku.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu," gumam Sakura, nada suaranya tidak lagi ketus tapi aku mengenalnya cukup baik untuk tahu apa yang sedang dimainkannya. Ia ingin membuatku merasa kasihan padanya. Oh tidak, cara itu tidak akan mempan untukku, sayang sekali.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu," kataku tanpa menoleh padanya, "sejak dulu kamu ingin menjadi seorang putri kan? Seorang putri tidak perlu bekerja. Ia hanya akan duduk dengan manis dan memantau sampai pekerjaan selesai."

"Tapi pangeran juga seharusnya tidak perlu bekerja kan? Tidak adil!"

Aku menghentikan gerakanku untuk menoleh ke arahnya yang terlihat sama kagetnya denganku. Menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, wajah Sakura dengan cepat berubah merah. Aku masih kehilangan kata-kata saat ia buru-buru berdiri.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam!" Katanya sambil segera meninggalkan ruangan itu namun aku masih bisa melihat warna merah mewarnai kupingnya.

Sesaat setelah Sakura meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar itu aku masih berdiri tertegun, tidak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja dikatakannya kalau-kalau ternyata aku salah dengar tapi reaksinya barusan jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.

Aku tertawa kecil. Wajahku mulai memerah saat menyadari arti kata-katanya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menggelitik di dalam perutku.

"Pangeran ya?" Gumamku masih sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu Sakura tidak pernah lagi memintaku untuk mengijinkannya ikut membantu. Ia bahkan tidak lagi melihatku bekerja dan hanya akan datang untuk memanggilku makan siang. Aku rasa ia masih merasa malu atas apa yang dikatakannya saat itu meskipun sebenarnya menurutku apa yang dilakukannya saat itu cukup manis.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari, aku berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku memanggil Sakura untuk melihat hasil pekerjaanku saat itu dan meminta pendapatnya. Dari ekspresinya saat itu aku dapat memastikan bahwa ia cukup puas dengan apa yang telah kulakukan.

Ruangan itu berukuran sama besar dengan kamarku dan Sakura saat ini. Dinding ruangan yang tadinya berwarna pastel lembut kini berlapis cat berwarna hijau muda dan langit-langit berwarna putih. Tadinya kami berniat membiarkan warna dinding tetap pastel namun kemudian karena kami tidak tahu apa jenis kelamin bayi kami, kami memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan warna yang lebih lembut.

Pekerjaan yang lebih berat dibandingkan dengan mengecat dinding dan langit-langit sebenarnya adalah melapisi lantai dengan karpet tebal dengan tekstur lembut yang empuk. Sebenarnya khusus bagian ini kami menyewa profesional untuk mengerjakannya. Aku mencoba untuk melakukannya sendiri namun hasilnya tidak rapi dan akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menyerah dan menyewa tenaga profesional. Namun selain bagian ini, semuanya kukerjakan sendiri.

Tempat tidur bayi berwarna putih kuletakan di sudut ruangan dengan meja untuk menganti popok berada tidak jauh di sampingnya. Di sudut lain ruangan ada tumpukan boneka dan mainan anak yang kubeli selama ini dan sebuah lemari kayu berwarna putih untuk menyimpan pakaian bayi.

"Lumayan," komentar Sakura sambil memandang sekelilingnya, "aku tidak berharap banyak awalnya."

Aku tersenyum bangga, "aku puas dengan hasil kerjaku kali ini."

Sakura tampak seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut dan tangannya memeluk perutnya. Untuk sesaat ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun hanya memeluk perutnya dengan ekspresi wajah kesakitan.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan memeriksanya. Saat kami mengunjungi dokter beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura baru akan melahirkan enam minggu lagi tapi aku tetap merasa cemas. Ada beberapa kasus dimana bayi lahir lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan kan?

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku cemas saat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Sakura mulai berkutang, kedua tanganku memegang pundaknya, "ada yang sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng, "ia menendang perutku cukup keras barusan," lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum meskipun masih terlihat sedikit kesakitan, "sepertinya ia menyukai kamarnya."

Aku tersenyum. Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan menatap perutnya yang membesar. Sakura agak terkejut saat aku menyentuhnya namun ia membiarkanku membelai perutnya.

"Hey, yang di dalam sana," gumamku yang dibalas tendangan kecil dari bayiku, aku tertawa kecil, "aku senang kamu sehat dan aktif, tapi jangan terlalu bersemangat, kamu menyakiti ibumu, mengerti?" Sakura tertawa mendengarku mencoba bercakap-cakap dengan bayi kami, "aku idak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu."

Kali ini bayi kami menendang beberapa kali.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sakura yang membalas tatapanku sambil tersenyum, "sepertinya ia juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu."

.

Aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring sehabis makan malam saat ponselku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Aku mengeringkan tanganku sebelum memeriksa ponselku. Sakura saat ini sedang duduk di singgahsananya sambil menonton televisi sehabis makan malam. Seperti biasanya, setiap habis makan aku yang bertugas membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukannya selama itu bisa meringankan beban Sakura.

Aku terdiam saat melihat nama pengirim pesan yang baru saja kuterima itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menerima pesan darinya lagi. Aku melihat ke arah Sakura yang tampaknya tidak menyadari tatapanku. Ia tampak asyik menonton acara bincang-bincang malam yang menghadirkan idola kesukaannya. Aku kembali berpaling pada ponselku.

_"Sensei, aku ingin bertemu."_

Pesan itu sangat singkat tanpa ada emotikon apapun sedikit pun. Hinata Hyuga memang tidak seperti remaja kebanyakan. Ia tampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang sedang populer di kalangan anak-anak seusianya saat ini.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menghiraukan pesan itu. Kalau sampai pihak sekolah tahu, kali ini kami berdua akan berada dalam masalah dan aku tidak akan bisa melindunginya dari sanksi lagi. Otakku berpikir keras. Lagi pula kalau sampai Sakura tahu, ia mungkin tidak akan suka dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan muridku begitu saja. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan kali ini untuk menjelaskan padanya mengapa kami seharusnya tidak bertemu di luar jam sekolah. Ini semua demi kebaikannya juga. Kalau sampai pihak sekolah tahu, kali ini aku akan benar-benar kehilangan pekerjaanku dan ia sendiri juga akan menerima sanksi. Aku memang belum begitu lama menjadi guru namun aku memiliki rasa bertanggungjawab atas murid-muridku. Selagi aku bisa aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka dalam masalah.

Aku beruntung Sakura masih asyik menonton televisi. Sesekali ia akan tertawa mendengar jawaban yang diberikan bintang tamu di acara itu atas pertanyaan konyol pembawa acaranya. Kalau perhatian Sakura tidak benar-benar terpusat pada layar televisi saat ini aku yakin ia akan bisa melihat keanehan di ekspresi wajahku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat untuk memikirkan keputusanku.

Untuk menemui Hinata malam ini aku harus berbohong lagi pada Sakura. Aku tidak suka kalau harus berbohong padanya. Sampai saat ini aku telah beberapa kali berbohong padanya dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak suka dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah tidak jujur padanya. Dan lebih dari itu, sebenarnya aku juga takut kalau sampai Sakura tahu aku telah berbohong padanya, ini akan membuatnya marah. Atau lebih parah lagi, membuatnya sedih.

Aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura sedih tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa ini akan menjadi kebohongan terakhirku.

Dengan sedikit gemetar aku kembali menatap layar ponselku dan mulai mengetik balasan pesan untuk Hinata. Aku telah memutuskan untuk menemuinya malam ini. Kali ini aku akan menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa menemaninya makan malam lagi. Aku akan berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ini juga demi kebaikannya sendiri. Aku tahu Hinata murid yang cukup cerdas. Ia akan mengerti begitu aku menjelaskan padanya.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan balasan pada Hinata aku kembali dihadapkan dengan salah satu hal paling buruk yang harus aku lakukan. Berbohong pada Sakura untuk menemui muridku.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Sebentar, sebelum kalian meninggalkan review, biar saya terka apa yang mau kalian tulis : "akhirnya update juga tapi kok pendek? Update fast!"

Ok balik ke note yang sebenarnya. Maaf kalau lama ya updatenya. Saya jg ada "hutang" di fandom sebelah soalnya... Saya cuma bisa berharap chapter ini memuaskan :D

Sebelum chapter ini saya publish, saya dapet "teror" dari message fb, twitter, dan bbm supaya update fic ini. Tapi sebenernya diteror atau nggak, yang namanya "writer block" itu sembuhnya cuma bisa seiring waktu aja.


	13. XII : BitterSweet Kiss

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

(Note: semoga kalian suka chapter ini ;))

.

.

"It is awkward to fall in love with your own husband, who is your bestfriend too." - Sakura

.

**12. Bittersweet Kiss**

**.**

Ada beberapa hal yang berubah di antaraku dan Naruto belakangan ini. Entah sejak kapan kami mulai semakin jarang bertengkar. Oh, baiklah, terkadang aku masih sering berteriak membentak suamiku itu, tapi apa yang kalian harapkan dari seorang wanita hamil dengan ledakan hormonnya? Aku merasa sedikit takjub dengan kesabaran Naruto menghadapiku, yang jujur saja kadang-kadang sedikit kelewatan. Tidak hanya itu, hubungan kami pun kembali seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu di saat kami masih berteman baik. Oh, mungkin tidak benar-benar seperti itu mengingat kami sekarang adalah sepasang suami istri tapi tetap saja... Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik perubahan yang terjadi di antara kami. Sebagai contoh, salah satu perubahan yang terjadi belakangan ini adalah bahwa kami kini tidur di kamar yang sama.

Tentu saja meskipun kami berdua tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami. Maksudku, kami bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu sama lain dan lagipula aku sedang hamil saat ini. Meskipun dari apa yang kudengar, ada beberapa cara yang dapat dilakukan agar dapat melakukan hubungan seks dengan aman di saat hamil... Ok, lupakan. Kau tahu, hormonku belakangan ini sedikit tidak terkendali. Sehingga kadang-kadang terlindas beberapa hal aneh di kepalaku. Seperti yang kadang-kadang aku rasakan saat aku menatap Naruto...

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arahku, matanya masih menatap layar televisi di hadapan kami. Seperti yang kami lakukan biasanya hampir setiap malam, kali ini pun kami berdua duduk berdampingan menonton televisi. Aku cukup baik hati untuk berbagi singgahsanaku bersamanya.

"Mmm," kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke layar televisi dan berusaha memokuskan perhatianku ke acara yang tengah kami tonton malam itu, "bukan apa-apa."

Aku tidak ingin ia tahu bahwa belakangan ini, setiap kali berada di dekatnya dan menatapnya, aku merasa aneh. Kau tahu, perasaan tidak nyaman yang membuatmu gelisah, tapi juga tidak membuatmu keberatan merasakannya. Lalu, belakangan ini juga, entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih tampan.

Diam-diam aku kembali mencuri pandang ke arah suamiku itu. Aku berusaha agar ia tidak mendapatiku tengah mengamati wajahnya lagi karena itu aku melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin ia merasa besar kepala hanya karena aku memandangi wajahnya diam-diam seperti ini.

Dari posisiku saat ini aku dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengamati wajahnya seperti ini dan ini membuatku tersadar, Naruto yang saat ini berbeda dari Naruto yang dulu kukenal.

Mata Naruto yang berwarna biru tergolong besar untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dan aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa bulu matanya ternyata cukup panjang hingga membentuk bayangan saat ia berkedip atau memejamkan matanya. Rahangnya kini terlihat lebih kuat begitu pula dengan lehernya yang kini dihiasi jakun yang cukup tegas. Rambutnya yang biasanya tertata cukup rapi setiap kali ia berangkat ke sekolah kini dibiarkan berantakan seperti saat kami masih remaja dulu. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung di hadapannya, tapi aku menyukai rambutnya dibiarkan seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibir bawahku saat mataku tertumpu pada bibir suamiku itu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menyalahkan hormonku saat aku mulai membayangkan seperti apa rasanya kalau ia menciumku. Tentu saja aku menampar diriku sendiri dalam hati karena memikirkan hal seperti ini. Yang benar saja... Naruto adalah temanku. Memang, dia adalah suamiku dan ayah dari bayi yang kukandung, tapi ia tetap merupakan temanku. Teman tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal seperti ini tentang temannya.

"Mmmm..."

Aku baru sadar kalau aku mengeluarkan suara aneh saat Naruto menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. Wajahku memerah. Apa ia tahu apa yang tengah kupikirkan saat ini? Uh, tentu saja ia tidak tahu kan?

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, dari tatapan matanya aku tahu ia tidak akan membiarkanku menjawabnya dengan 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa gugupku. Semua ini salah hormon-hormonku.

"Aku ingin es krim," kataku sambil menunjuk perutku yang membesar, dalam hati aku meminta maaf untuk anakku karena menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk kabur dari rasa maluku, "bisa tolong belikan?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "bukannya di kulkas masih ada sisa eskrim kemarin?"

Aku buru-buru menambahkan, "rasa pisang, aku ingin yang rasa pisang."

Naruto menghela nafas, masih sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong padanya.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto sambil beranjak berdiri, "aku ganti baju dulu."

Aku mengikuti sosoknya yang berjalan ke arah kamar kami dengan tatapan mataku. Lagi-lagi aku menjilat bibirku. Ah, bahkan punggungnya pun terlihat seksi.

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku keras-keras untuk menyadarkan diriku.

Hormon sialan.

.

Hormon-hormonku terus saja berulah. Aku akan menangis untuk hal-hal kecil dan histeris bahkan untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak berkaitan denganku. Aku menjadi lebih mudah tersinggung dan marah. Aku juga mulai dihantui perasaan-perasaan aneh yang dulu tidak pernah kurasakan. Kalau kalian pikir saat-saat menjelang datang bulan itu menyebalkan, masa-masa kehamilan sepuluh kali lipat dari datang bulan.

Tentu saja, saat ini pun aku hanya bisa menyalahkan hormonku. Maksudku, dalam keadaan normal aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini.

Jadi hari ini Naruto mengunjungi paman dan bibinya dan aku yang mengalami kram sejak pagi tadi memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah. Memasuki bulan kesembilan aku nyaris tidak bisa bergerak sejauh lebih dari tiga meter tanpa merasa lelah. Jadi sekali lagi, Naruto pergi sendirian mengendarai mobil baru kami yang kami beli empat hari yang lalu dan aku sendirian di rumah.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan berada di rumah seorang diri. Aku tidak merasa takut atau cemas, aku cukup terbiasa. Hanya saja ada masalah lain yang harus kuhadapi saat ini. Dariku berkerut menatap benda kecil yang tergeletak di meja di hadapanku. Rupanya pemilik benda itu tidak sengaja meninggalkan benda itu di rumah.

Benda kecil berwarna metalik itu adalah ponsel milik Naruto. Sepertinya ia lupa membawanya saat ia pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku hanya bisa duduk memandangi ponsel itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Aku ingin melihat isi ponsel Naruto.

Aku tahu itu salah. Aku akan marah kalau ada yang mencoba melihat isi ponselku jadi aku mengerti bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak melakukannya tapi lagi-lagi hormonku membuat ulah dengan menimbulkan semacam dorongan untuk melihat isi ponsel suamiku itu. Sedikit saja. Naruto tidak akan tahu kalau aku mengintip ponselnya sedikit. Lagipula ia tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kan?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa cemas. Bagaimana kalau aku menemukan pesan dari perempuan lain di ponsel itu? Bagaimana kalau aku menemukan foto dari perempuan lain. Bagaimana kalau...

Oh tidak, Naruto bukan orang seperti itu. Ia adalah suamiku jadi ia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam di belakangku. Meskipun ia tidak mencintaiku... Tunggu, bagaimana kalau ia memiliki wanita lain yang ia benar-benar cintai? Tapi ia menikahiku. Ia memilih untuk menikahiku bukan perempuan lain, aku harus lebih percaya diri... Ya, aku harus percaya diri.

Tapi Naruto adalah laki-laki normal dan selama kami menikah kami tidak pernah... Uh, kami bahkan tidak berciuman. Bagaimanapun Naruto seorang laki-laki dan ia pasti butuh...

Hormon sialan.

Aku tidak ingin Naruto menemui perempuan lain di belakangku. Bagaimana pun ia adalah ayah dari anak yang kukandung, ia hanya boleh membagi perhatiannya dengan kami, aku dan anak kami.

Aku memandang ponsel di hadapanku itu seolah-olah benda itu bisa berubah menjadi monster raksasa kapan pun. Haruskah aku melihat isi ponselnya?

Kalau Naruto sampai tahu aku melihat ponselnya, ia pasti akan marah besar. Aku pasti akan marah besar kalau seseorang seenaknya melihat isi ponselku.

Lebih dari itu, mungkin Naruto akan merasa kecewa dan entah mengapa pikiran bahwa ia akan merasa kecewa terasa lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan kalau ia marah.

Tapi itu hanya kalau ia tahu. Ia tidak perlu tahu kalau aku melihat isi ponselnya kan? Aku hanya akan melihatnya sebentar lalu mengembalikannya seperti semula dan bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu melihatnya sebentar untuk sekedar memastikan apakah Naruto berhubungan dengan wanita lain atau tidak. Lagipula kalau memang tidak ada hal mencurigakan di ponselnya seharusnya ia tidak keberatan kalau aku melihatnya sedikit kan?

Akhirnya aku membulatkan tekad dan menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih ponsel itu dari meja tapi belum sempat aku menyentuhnya gerakanku terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ragu apakah aku benar-benar perlu melakukan ini. Maksudku, kalau aku benar-benar menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam ponselnya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau memang ada pesan dari wanita lain atau fotonya bersama wanita lain, apa aku bisa menerimanya? Apa aku yakin aku perlu melakukan ini? Aku kembali menanyai diriku sendiri.

Kalau Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Lagi pula sejak awal kami memang tidak saling mencintai. Aku tidak bisa memaksa perasaannya kan?

Tiba-tiba untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku merasa depresi. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus merasa seperti ini. Kalau Naruto tidak mencintaiku, itu bukan hal yang aneh karena aku pun tidak mencintainya. Lagipula aku sendiri menemui Sasuke di belakangnya jadi aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangnya pergi menemui perempuan lain. Aku merengut saat pikiran itu terlintas di benakku. Aku tidak suka.

Aku merasa seperti siap untuk menangis kapan saja saat ini.

Hormon sialan.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan meninggalkan ponsel itu tetap teronggok di atas meja di ruang makan tanpa kusentuh sedikit pun.

.

Malam ini seperti biasa kami duduk berdampingan di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi. Hanya saja kali ini meskipun tatapanku terarah pada layar televisi namun sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Saat ini ada banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalaku dan mengalihkan perhatianku dari sekitarku.

Aku tahu saat ini Naruto tengah menatapku. Meskipun aku tidak melihat ke arahnya, aku dapat merasakan tatapannya padaku. Aku sendiri kali ini tidak bersandar padanya seperti biasanya. Aku tahu aku telah bersikap aneh namun aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Saat ini aku masih merasa aneh.

Tentu saja penyebabnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah hormon estrogen yang meluap-luap di dalam tubuhku. Hormon sialan.

"Ada apa?"

Aku tidak menoleh. Aku hanya menggeleng kecil, "tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tentu saja tidak percaya begitu saja, "kamu sudah bersikap seperti ini sejak makan malam."

"Oh ya?"

Aku mendengar Naruto menghela nafas. Aku tahu ia mencoba bersikap sabar menghadapiku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" Tanyanya masih terdengar sangat sabar. Aku harus mengacungkan dua jempol atas kesabarannya, "aku akan dengarkan."

Aku menggeleng. Mataku masih tertuju pada layar televisi yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak kutonton, "tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

"Sakura," Naruto terdengar lelah, "kalau ada yang telah kulakukan dan membuatmu marah, sebaiknya kamu mengatakannya karena kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang telah kulakukan!"

Aku mendengus, "kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Sakura..."

"Naruto!" Aku akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, bersiap untuk meneriakkan berbagai macam kata-kata kasar yang bisa melegakan dadaku yang sesak saat itu tapi saat aku menatap matanya yang menatap tajam ke arahku itu, kata-kata yang tadinya telah ada di ujung lidahku itu seperti tertelan kembali. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sakura?"

Aku menelan ludah dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk membuang semua pikiran aneh yang baru saja terbersit di benakku. Ada yang salah. Aku tidak percaya, untuk sesaat aku terpesona pada Naruto Uzumaki.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa seseorang seperti Naruto bisa memesonaku. Hormon Estrogen seorang wanita bisa sangat mengerikan rupanya.

Aku? Tertarik pada Naruto? Tentu tidak...

"Kau dengar aku?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan buru-buru menatap Naruto yang rupanya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu padaku, "uh? Ya?"

"Aku tanya, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Kali ini ada gurat cemas tampak di wajah tampan Naruto.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang kusebut tampan barusan?

Aku menggeleng, "aku cuma sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir?"

Aku mengangguk, "kau tahu, seorang wanita memiliki banyak hal yang perlu dipikirkannya dengan serius," kataku sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak ingin melanjutkan topik pembicaraan ini lagi, "tentu saja seorang laki-laki tidak akan mengerti hal seperti ini."

Di luar dugaan, Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Wajahku memerah saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Kedua pipiku terasa panas dan dadaku terasa sesak. Sejak kapan senyumnya terlihat begitu tampan? Sejak kapan Naruto bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

Hormon sialan.

Naruto tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bercanda, "baiklah kalau begitu," kali ini ia tersenyum lagi memamerkan deretan giginya yang rata, "jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berpikir keras, oke?" Godanya sambil tertawa kecil lagi, "kalau tidak biasa berpikir bisa-bisa kau jatuh sakit."

Sejak kapan suara tawa Naruto terdengar seperti ini. Lebih penting lagi, sejak kapan hanya mendengar suara tawanya seperti ini bisa membuatku berdebar-debar?

"Sakura?" Naruto yang sepertinya berharap aku membalas candaannya dengan kata-kata ketus, menatapku dengan bingung, "kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah."

Jantungku nyaris melompat keluar dari mulutku saat tanpa kuduga Naruto menyibakan poniku dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Aku bersyukur karena ia tidak menyadari debaran jantungku yang bertambah kencang.

"Kau tidak demam," gumam Naruto sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, "aneh, wajahmu terlihat sangat merah."

"Uh, panas," gumamku sambil tertawa canggung, aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk mengipasi diriku sendiri, "malam ini cukup panas kan? Kau tidak kepanasan?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menatapku dengan bingung, "panas?" Ia tersenyum geli, "di bulan Oktober seperti ini?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, dalam hati aku berharap wajahku tidak memerah lagi saat ini, "wanita hamil lebih mudah merasa kepanasan."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar alasanku. Dalam hati aku memaki pria yang kunikahi beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Biasanya ia tidak tersenyum sesering ini. Kalau pun iya, biasanya ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Terus-terusan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau senyumannya itu...

...Memukau?

Aku nyaris muntah. Yang benar saja. Naruto dan memukau adalah dua kata yang tidak bisa digabungkan dalam satu kalimat yang sama. Naruto sama sekali tidak memukau. Tidak heran ia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapa pun sebelumku. Ia pasti tidak populer di kalangan para wanita.

"Hei? Kau dengar aku?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

"Ya?"

Naruto menarik nafas, "ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Ha! Itu pertanyaan yang sama yang harusnya ditujukan padamu, bodoh!

"Sakura?" Panggil Naruto lagi, kali ini dahinya berkerut dan aku bisa melihat sedikit kekesalan mulai terpancar di matanya, "kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu membuatku cemas! Sejak makan malam tadi kamu terus-menerus bersikap aneh. Apa ada yang terjadi hari ini? Kamu tahu kamu selalu bisa cerita padaku kan?"

Yang terjadi hari ini?

Berani-beraninya ia bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini setelah dia, dan hormonku, mempermainkan perasaanku seharian ini. Pertama, aku dibuat penasaran kalau-kalau saat ini ada wanita lain yang dekat dengannya. Aku menghabiskan waktu nyaris satu jam untuk berdebat dengan diriku sendiri hanya untuk melihat isi pesan di ponselnya. Lalu di saat aku masih merasa kesal untuk alasan yang tidak bisa kumengerti, ia menunjukan senyumnya padaku yang, uh tentu saja, sebenarnya tidak terlalu istimewa hanya saja... Salahkan hormonku. Dalam kondisi normal aku tidak akan terpukau oleh senyumannya.

"Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, kali ini untuk mendapatkan perhatianku.

Untuk beberapa saat mata kami saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku kosong seperti terhipnotis sepasang mata biru yang menatapku saat itu.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tahu-tahu saja aku merasakan bibir teman sepermainan masa kecilku itu bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Butuh waktu dua detik bagiku untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan anehnya aku tidak merasa jijik dengan ciuman tersebut. Sebaliknya malah.

Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan Naruto yang ragu-ragu menciumku. Awalnya ia tampak malu-malu tapi saat aku membalas ciumannya, ia mulai percaya diri. Perlahan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuhku dan memelukku agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan takut bercampur malu, kali ini wajahnya memerah seperti wajahku beberapa saat yang lalu. Sepertinya ia takut akan reaksiku.

Aku sendiri masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menciumku namun yang lebih tidak kusangka lagi adalah bahwa aku menikmatinya.

Ini pasti karena hormon Estrogen menguasai tubuhku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Naruto tersenyum malu-malu menatapku.

Hormon sialan.

Kali ini aku melingkarkan lenganku di leher suamiku itu dan menariknya ke arahku untuk menciumnya sekali lagi.

.

_**Author's note:**_

Ada dua jenis review yang paling sering saya terima. **Pertama review tentang typo, **terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, tp ada saat2 dimana saya harus mengetik fanfic saya melalui word-to-go di blackberry saya dan typo nggak terhindari. Jadi typo2 kecil seperti kapitalisasi dan mistype word, mohon dimaafkan dan bukan saya lakukan dengan sengaja. Saya akan perbaiki setelah saya bisa online melalui PC. (Jadi sebelum ada yg protes, saya jelaskan dulu)

**Kedua, review 1 kata, "update". **Tanpa disuruh pun saya pasti akan update. Tapi perlu tahu, saya rasa semua yang pernah menulis fanfic mengerti ini, untuk menulis satu chapter, paaaaaaling cepat makan waktu beberapa jam. Bisa beberapa hari atau minggu kalau melakukan riset dulu. Saya melakukan apa yang saya bisa untuk menulis chapter yg panjang dan menarik, tapi reader, untuk meluangkan waktu beberapa detik untuk meninggalkan decent review aja nggak bisa. Nggak masalah kalau nggak review, tp lebih baik nggak usah kalau cuma "update cepat" karena menurut saya, ini bukan sebuah review melainkan perintah dan tidak sopan pada author. Kalau reader malas untuk meninggalkan review lebih dari 2 kata, pikirkan bagaimana author yang harus merangkai 3000 kata per chapter, memikirkan plot, karakterisasi, konflik, dsb. Kalau tidak tahu harus nulis review apa, nggak apa2 kok nggak review karena bagi saya lebih penting qualitas sebuah review dibanding quantitasnya.


	14. XIII: BitterSweet Cries

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

.

.

.

**13. Bittersweet Cries  
><strong>

**. Karena hari ini Ultah Sakura, jadi saya kasih hadiah untuk semua fans NaruSaku, 2 chapter dalam satu hari :D  
><strong>

Kalau ada yang mengatakan laki-laki adalah mahluk yang beruntung karena tidak perlu melewati proses melahirkan, sebaiknya pikirkan lagi pendapat tersebut. Karena memang, walaupun laki-laki tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengandung selama sembilan bulan dan melewati sakitnya proses melahirkan, bukan berarti para laki-laki bisa benar-benar bersenang-senang saat istrinya mengalami proses tersebut. Pikirkan, selama Sakura hamil, aku harus melakukan banyak hal untuk menjaga emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Aku harus bangun tengah malam dan pergi keluar mencari acar lobak karena ia tiba-tiba menginginkannya dan saat aku kembali dengan acarnya, ia sudah tidur dan tidak ingin makan acar lagi. Aku juga harus menghadapi semua perubahan perasaannya yang terjadi begitu cepat. Kadang-kadang ia akan memasang wajah seperti akan menangis hanya karena satu kata yang kuucapkan. Aku, tentu saja, membiarkannya melampiaskan kekesalannya padakudan mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapinya.

Seperti saat ia tiba-tiba mengamuk hanya karena aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku terlihat lebih besar," gumamnya saat itu sambil memandang dirinya di cermin, aku yang sedang duduk membaca koran mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat dirinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Di mataku ia terlihat normal, "apa aku terlihat besar?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dengan bingung, seorang wanita hamil terlihat lebih besar itu wajar kan? Tidak ada yang salah dengan terlihat besar saat hamil.

"Kamu kan sedang hamil..."

"Apa aku terlihat besar?" Ulangnya bersikeras sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang dan matanya menatapku kesal.

Aku meletakan koranku di meja, "wanita hamil kan memang besar..."

Rupanya jawabanku itu adalah jawaban yang salah. Wahai saudara-saudaraku di luar sana, demi keselamatan anda sendiri, ingat hal ini, jangan pernah mengatakan pada wanita hamil bahwa mereka tampak besar. Kalian akan berterima kasih padaku suatu saat nanti kalau mengingat pesanku ini.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku gemuk!" Jerit Sakura mulai berurai air mata.

Percaya padaku kalau sudah seperti itu, bukan pekerjaan yang mudah untuk membuat istriku merasa lebih baik. Bahkan minta maaf pun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dan ini tidak terjadi sekali dua kali namun hampir setiap hari. Aku harus berpikir dua kali atau lebih sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya namun ketika aku berpikir terlalu lama ia akan menyimpulkan sendiri dan mulai histeris.

Kalau ada yang bertanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selama sembilan bulan dan cukup sabar untuk menghadapi Sakura yang penuh hormon Estrogen, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kadang-kadang aku merasa sangat marah. Ada saat-saat dimana Sakura, entah sengaja atau tidak, melemparkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untuk didengar dan aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak membentaknya atau membalas kata-katanya. Percayalah itu tidak mudah. Butuh setiap ons kesabaran yang ada di di dalam diriku untuk menahan diri agar tidak menimbulkan pertengkaran yang tidak perlu.

Biasanya di saat seperti itu aku akan mengingatkan diriku bahwa Sakura tidak benar-benar berniat menyakiti perasaanku. Bahwa saat itu, hormonnyalah yang bicara padaku. Aku akan menghitung sampai seratus dalam hati untuk menahan diri. Aku berkali-kali mengingatkan diriku bahwa keadaan Sakura saat ini, separuhnya adalah salahku juga.

Di malam hari, saat ia tertidur, kadang-kadang aku akan memandangi wajahnya. Ada hari-hari dimana aku kehilangan kesabaranku dan kami akan bertengkar. Tentu saja semua akan berakhir dengan aku meminta maaf dan mengalah. Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk mengalah dan meminta maaf meskipun pada banyak kasus, aku tidak bersalah sama sekali. Saat menghadapi seorang wanita, seorang pria tetap harus meminta maaf untuk menyelesaikan masalah, tidak peduli siapa pun yang salah.

Malam-malam seperti itu, setelah sebelumnya kami bertengkar dan berbaikan, akan kuhabiskan untuk menatap wajah tidurnya. Melakukan hal seperti ini, anehnya, membuatku merasa lebih baik. Saat aku menatap wajah tidurnya aku seperti menerima lebih banyak lagi stok sabar di dalam diriku. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Aku tidak akan bisa memandanginya seperti ini di saat ia terbangun. Sakura akan merasa tersinggung kalau aku memandanginya seperti ini.

Sejak kecil aku memiliki kelemahan saat menghadapi Sakura. Aku akan dibuat kesal dan marah olehnya, kami akan bertengkar dan berdebat, tidak jarang ia akan memukulku saat ia marah, tapi tidak peduli bagaimana pun pertengkaran kami, pada akhirnya selalu aku yang mengalah padanya.

Sakura adalah seorang putri yang cantik dan memiliki segalanya. Ia terbiasa dimanja dan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Dan aku harus mengakui bahwa aku adalah salah satu orang yang terlalu memanjakannya. Sejak dulu sulit untuk menolak permintaannya. Meskipun sulit, demi temanku itu aku akan melakukan apapun.

Dulu kami sangat dekat. Sejak TK kami selalu bersama-sama. Tapi saat kami SMP semua mulai berubah dan perlahan kami mulai menjauh.

Aku masih ingat jelas alasan mengapa kami menjauh. Sakura mungkin sudah tidak ingat akan apa yang terjadi hari itu tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa amat marah, dan kecewa pada temanku itu.

Seperti biasanya hari itu aku dan Sakura pulang sekolah bersama. Meskipun kami berbeda kelas aku dan Sakura masih tetap berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Pagi hari aku akan menjemputnya ke rumahnya, atau saat aku kesiangan maka Sakura akan datang ke tempatku dan menendangku untuk membangunkanku. Lalu sepulang sekolah, aku akan menjemputnya ke kelasnya dan kami akan pulang bersama. Rutinitas seperti ini berlangsung hampir selama satu semester sampai hari itu, ketika aku seperti biasa datang ke kelas Sakura untuk menjemputnya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sakura bersama beberapa orang temannya.

"Kalian salah paham!" Kata suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Sakura, aku menghentikan gerakanku yang akan membuka pintu kelas, naluriku mengatakan untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh apa yang akan dikatakan teman sepermainanku itu, "kami berdua tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali!"

"Jadi kalian tidak pacaran?"

Terdengar suara tawa Sakura, "pacaran? Aku dan Naruto? Kalian pasti sudah gila!"

Saat itu rasanya seperti ada yang mengisi perutku dengan air panas namun aku masih bertahan untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh ya?" Kata suara yang tidak kukenali, "tapi kalian selalu bersama-sama jadi kupikir pasti ada sesuatu di antara kalian."

"Semua orang juga berpikir seperti itu," timpal suara yang lain lagi, "kalian selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama kan?"

"Itu hanya karena rumah kami berdekatan," kata Sakura lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menjelaskan, "ibuku meminta Naruto untuk menemaniku ke sekolah. Tapi itu karena kami teman sejak kecil."

Apa yang Sakura katakan memang benar, bahwa kami adalah teman sejak kecil namun ada sesuatu di kata-katanya itu yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Entah apa itu...

Hari itu aku pulang lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Aku tidak mengerti entah mengapa kata-kata sakura saat itu, meskipun tidak salah, tapi terasa menyakitkan saat kudengar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harapkan tapi aku merasa kecewa saat mendengar kata-katanya saat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku terus memikirkannya.

Sehabis makan malam hari itu Sakura datang ke rumahku. Ia naik ke kamarku dan membuka pintu kamarku tanpa repot-repot mengetuk terlebih dulu.

Aku tengah berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku saat itu, masih memikirkan kejadian sore tadi sepulang sekolah saat Sakura duduk di tepian tempat tidurku dan menatapku dengan wajah marah. Aku tidak melihat ke arahnya tapi aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa ekspresinya saat itu.

"Hei," kata Sakura sambil mencolek pinggangku dengan telunjuknya, "Kenapa tadi pulang duluan begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa! Aku kan menunggumu!"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan lain."

Sakura mencolek pinggangku lagi, "urusan apa?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

Sakura menghela nafas, "baiklah, tapi besok kita bisa pulang bareng lagi kan?"

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan."

"Eh, sampai kapan?" Lagi-lagi ia mencolek pinggangku, "urusan apa sih?"

Aku menghalau tangannya agar berhenti mencolek pinggangku dan menoleh menatapnya dengan kesal, "berhenti mencolekku."

Sakura tertawa, "habis dari tadi kau tidak melihat ke arahku! Memangnya ada apa sih? Apa ada masalah? Kau tahu kau kelihatan aneh hari ini."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "lalu? Kapan kita bisa pulang bareng lagi?"

"Sakura, kita tidak akan berangkat atau pulang sekolah sama-sama lagi," kataku sambil membalikkan tubuh memunggunginya.

"Eh?" Protes Sakura, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Aku menarik nafas, "kita sudah kelas dua! Aneh kalau kita berdua terlalu dekat!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan teman!"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Mungkin Sakura sekarang tidak ingat lagi tapi aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Sejak hari itu kami perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh.

Apa yang Sakura katakan waktu itu benar. Kami berdua adalah teman sejak kecil. Tapi justru itu alasan kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sakura. Karena kami adalah teman masa kecil dan aku tidak ingin ahanya menjadi teman masa kecil untuknya. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini padanya. Bahkan di telingaku sendiri, hal ini terdengar absurd. Kenapa aku mengharap lebih darinya?

Sejak hari itu aku dan Sakura tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sakura yang populer dengan cepat dikelilingi teman-teman baru. Bahkan tanpa aku di sisinya pun ia tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali. Justru aku yang menyesal karena telah bersikap egois. Kalau saja aku puas dengan hanya menjadi temannya...

Saat SMA kami memilih sekolah yang berbeda. Ah, sebenarnya aku sengaja memilih sekolah yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa meskipun tidak bersama dengannya aku baik-baik saja.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku coba untuk buktikan dan pada siapa aku ingin membuktikan. Sakura bahkan tampak tidak memikirkanku sedikit pun.

Di SMA aku memulai semuanya kembali. Aku berkencan dengan beberapa wanita meskipun tidak pernah bertahan lama. Entah mengapa aku tidak pernah beruntung dalam menjalin hungan dengan lawan jenis. Entah sejak kapan tanpa sadar aku selalu membandingkan mereka dengan teman sepermainan masa kecilku itu.

Setelah lulus sekolah aku keluar dari rumah dan hidup sendiri. Selain tidak ingin terus menerus bergantung pada orang tua angkatku, aku juga tidak ingin terus menerus melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang tinggal di sebelah rumah. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi bahkan sampai pada saat kami sudah masuk SMA pun aku masih sering diam-diam memperhatikannya. Dengan tinggal jauh darinya, aku pikir aku akan benar-benar bisa melupakannya. Tentu saja aku salah. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melupakannya. Sampai suatu malam, secara tidak sengaja aku kembali bertemu dengannya.

Sakura tengah mabuk saat itu. Wajahnya merah padam dan jalannya lunglai. Aku tidak percaya ia berani jalan sendirian dalam kondisi seperti itu. Aku bersikeras berkata bahwa aku akn mengantarkannya pulang namun ia memohon padaku mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang dalam kondisi mabuk seperti ini. Aku yang mengerti seberapa keras orang tua Sakura untuk hal-hal seperti ini pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawanya pulang ke apartemenku.

Sakura memaksaku untuk menemaninya minum lagi saat tiba di apartemenku. Aku menolak namun Sakura selalu menemukan cara untuk memaksaku.

Rupanya saat itu Sakura tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Perutku seperti terisi timah panas saat aku mendengar ceritanya tentang kekasihnya saat itu. Tanganku mencengkram kaleng bir di tanganku erat-erat. Aku sedikit merasa menyesal telah menjauhinya dulu. Seandainya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaanku padanya mungkin semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Kepalaku terasa sakit, gabungan karena pengaruh alkohol dan emosi yang kurasakan saat itu.

Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, mungkin karena luapan emosi yang sudah lama kutahan. Aku menarik Sakura ke arahku dan menciumnya.

Semua berawal dari satu ciuman itu dan berlanjut lebih jauh. Aku yang setengah mabuk tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Malam itu aku hanya menginginkan Sakura untuk jadi milikku seorang diri.

Aku tidak suka mendengarnya bercerita tentang kekasihnya saat itu. Aku tidak suka membayangkan ada laki-laki lain yang menyentuhnya seperti aku menyentuhnya malam itu.

Karena itu, ketika kemudian ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tengah mengandung anakku, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan mengajaknya menikah.

Aku tahu itu cara yang licik. Ia tidak mencintaiku namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain saat itu selain menikah denganku. Aku tahu aku telah memanfaatkan keadaan saat itu tapi itu satu-satunya jalan dan kesempatan untukku.

Tapi meskipun aku bisa menikah dengannya, ini tidak serta merta membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tatapannya padaku jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia menyesal telah menikah denganku. Bahwa ia menyesal telah melakukannya denganku. Karena itu pada awal-awal pernikahan kami aku mati-matian menahan perasaanku. Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa akan lebih mudah kalau aku juga tidak mencintainya. Tidak akan seberapa menyakitkan kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya. Selama aku memilikinya, aku tidak peduli.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli meskipun ia tidak mencintaiku atau meskipun aku harus menyimpan perasaanku. Tadinya aku pikir aku tidak keberatan meskipun hanya menjadi temannya, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu aku merasa sulit untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak kami menikah, kami berciuman. Kalau ini juga merupakan salah satu pengaruh hormon seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, maka lupakan komplain yang pernah kulontarkan mengenai hormon wanita hamil.

.

Kalau ada yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki jauh lebih beruntung dari wanita karena tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya persalinan, aku harus mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar. Meskipun tidak merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat melahirkan, bukan berarti aku merasa lebih baik. Hari itu saat sakura tiba-tiba berteriak dari dapur memanggilku yang sedang menonton televisi aku segera melesat menuju dapur. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat istriku yang tengah mengandung anakku, terduduk di lantai dapur dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil berjongkok di hadapannya, wajahku berubah pucat melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya, ia tidak pernah terlihat sekesakitan ini saat bayi kami menendang perutnya, "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku... Merasakan kontraksi..."

Kalau tadi wajahku pucat, kali ini mungkin wajahku berubah transparant. Menurut jadwal seharusnya Sakura baru melahirkan minggu depan. Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan mengingat-ingat apa yang dokter pernah katakan. Tidak boleh panik, ya aku harus tenang. Wanita hamil sering mengalami kontraksi saat usia kehamilan memasuki sembilan bulan namun itu belum tentu berarti ia akan segera melahirkan. Aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Saat kamu merasakan kontraksi, remas tanganku," pintaku sambil menjulurkan sebelah tanganku padanya. Dalam sekejap aku merasakan cengkeraman tangannya pada tanganku. Aku melihat jam tanganku saat kemudian aku merasakan cengkeraman kedua dan ketiga.

"Naru..." Panggil Sakura, "sakit..."

Aku mengangguk saat aku merasakan cengkeraman tangannya sekali lagi di tanganku. Aku benci karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang di rasakannya. Kami hanya bisa menunggu. Saat jarak kontraksi semakin pendek, aku memutuskan bahwa Sakura benar-benar akan melahirkan. Dengan hati-hati aku menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Di kursi belakang mobil sudah ada tas berisi keperluan Sakura untuk di rumah sakit nanti yang sudah kami siapkan sejak lama. Aku merasa lega karena paling tidak aku mendengar semua yang dokter katakan.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana perjalanan dari rumah ke rumah sakit. Berikutnya aku sudah berada di ruang tunggu bersama kedua orang tua Sakura yang datang beberapa saat setelah kukabari. Saat ini sudah tiga jam lebih sejak Sakura berada di ruang bersalin dan aku masih belum mendengar suara tangisan bayi sama sekali dan aku semakin bertambah cemas karenanya. Apa biasanya proses persalinan memang memakan waktu selama ini?

"Tenang saja, Naru-kun," kata ibu mertuaku yang duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan untuk keluarga pasien menunggu di luar ruang persalinan, sepertinya wanita cantik paruh baya itu bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepalaku, "waktu aku melahirkan Sakura dulu, aku harus menunggu selama enam jam lebih. Ini persalinan pertama Sakura, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada hanya bisa tersenyum pada ibu mertuaku. Lidahku terasa terlalu kelu untuk bicara saat ini. Aku takut kalau aku membuka mulut saat ini maka aku akan muntah maka aku putuskan untuk diam dan menunggu. Ya Tuhan, waktu berjalan lambat sekali, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu.

Kalau ada yang mengatakan laki-laki adalah mahluk yang beruntung karena tidak perlu melewati proses melahirkan, sebaiknya pikirkan lagi pendapat tersebut. Karena saat ini aku merasa sangat tidak berdaya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membantu meringankan rasa sakit yang tengah di rasakan Sakura saat ini. Aku sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakitnya. Wajahku pucat pasi membayangkan Sakura yang harus merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat untuk melahirkan bayi kami. Sakura yang sejak kecil selalu diperlakukan seperti seorang putri oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya...

Mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi aku yang tidak bisa membantu apapun, bahkan tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami Sakura, sengaja tidak mau duduk selama tiga jam menunggu persalinan Sakura. Aku hanya berdiri dan sesekali berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu ruang persalinan untuk mencoba mengintip atau menguping apa yang tengah berlangsung di dalam sana. Kakiku sudah terasa kebas tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus berdiri sampai bayi kami lahir. Ibu mertuaku tersenyum penuh arti saat aku menjelaskan alasanku untuk menolak duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi pecah dari dalam ruang persalinan. Aku segera menoleh ke arah kedua mertuaku yang segera berdiri, terlihat sangat bersemangat sekaligus lega. Aku beranjak ke arah pintu tepat ketika seorang perawat membukan pintu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Ya?" Sebenarnya aku masih merasa cemas, "Bagaimana keadaan istriku? Bayiku?"

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, masih kelelahan pasca melahirkan dan bayi anda sedang dimandikan saat ini," perawat bertubuh mungil itu tampak hampir sama bersemangatnya dengan kedua mertuaku, "selamat, anda telah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang!"

Dan kakiku pun terasa lemas dan kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai koridor rumah sakit.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku tumbuh dewasa, aku menangis.

.

_**Author's note:**_

_Untuk menjawab pertanyaan di chap sebelumnya soal hormon. Pada dasarnya, hormon estrogen yang saya sebut tadi adalah senyawa steroid yang juga berfungsi sebagai hormon seks wanita. Karena saya belum pernah hamil saya tidak tahu secara detil, tapi hormon ini konon juga mendorong meningkatkan nafsu seksual pada (selain tentu juga membuat perasaan cemas berlebih, histeris, dsb). Karena itu sebenarnya wanita hamil itu mudah terangsang. (Ah tentu saja diimbangi dengan kram dan memar otot dimana2). Tapi untuk kasus Sakura, Sakura menyalahkan hormonnya untuk semua yg ia rasakan pada Naruto, tapi pssssh, kayaknya nggak begitu kan? (untuk lebih jelas tanya guru biologi ya~ saya nggak bisa menjelaskan dengan detil (bidang saya hukum XD)  
><em>


	15. XIV: BitterSweet Relationship

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

.

.

.

_"Pernikahan yang bahagia adalah antara istri yang buta dan suami yang tuli" - Michel de Montaigne_

.

**14. Bittersweet Relationship  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Aku jatuh cinta.

Saat pertama kali mendengar suara tangisannya aku tahu aku telah jatuh cinta, dan ketika aku mendekapnya dan pelukanku dan memandangi wajahnya, aku tahu aku amat sangat mencintainya, lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau terang, saat itu juga aku tahu aku akan rela mati untuknya. Saat mendengar cerita orang-orang tentang betapa sakitnya melahirkan, terutama untuk pertama kalinya, aku sempat ketakutan. Ketika tiba saatnya aku benar-benar menjalaninya, rupanya orang-orang tidak melebih-lebihkannya, rasanya memang sakit sekali, sampai ada satu titik dimana rasanya aku mau menyerah saja. Dimana aku ingin berhenti berusaha dan merasa terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan usahaku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku tidak menyerah saat itu. Aku bersyukur karena meskipun merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa aku tetap melahirkan anakku. Karena pada saat aku memeluk bayiku dan memandang wajahnya, semua rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan terlupakan. Semua rasa lelah yang sampai saat itu aku rasakan menguap dan berganti rasa bahagia dan haru yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Bayi kecil yang ada di pelukanku saat ini adalah bayi yang selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari berada di dalam perutku, di dalam tubuhku. Selama ini aku hanya mengenalnya melalui gambar-gambar kabur ultrasonic yang kuperoleh saat memeriksakan kandunganku ke dokter dan melalui tendangan-tendangan kecil yang kurasakan selama tiga bulan terakhir menjelang kelahirannya. Kali ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya, memeluknya, menciuminya... Aku adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini saat memeluk bayiku.

Aku memandangi wajah tidur bayiku yang ada di pelukanku sementara Naruto yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku dengan wajah yang masih tampak takjub dan tidak percaya. Ia tidak banyak berkata-kata sejak tadi namun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja aku dapat melihat bahwa ia merasa bahagia atas kelahiran anak pertama kami.

_Anak pertama?_

Wajahku sedikit memerah saat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa suatu saat kami akan mendapatkan seorang anak lagi. Maksudku, bukankah kami berdua tidak saling mencintai sama sekali?

Dengan sedikit enggan aku memalingkan pandanganku dari bayiku yang sedang tertidur dan beralih menatap suamiku yang tampak sedang menghitung satu persatu jari mungil bayi kami. Wajahnya masih menyisakan sedikit ketegangan tapi tatapan matanya tidak bisa berbohong, aku bisa melihat betapa ia pun telah jatuh cinta pada bayi kami yang berambut pirang sepertinya dan bermata hijau sepertiku. Aku tahu, Naruto pun akan melakukan apapun untuk bayi kami. Sama sepertiku, ia telah jatuh cinta dan tersihir oleh kecantikan bayi kami.

Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku yang mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari semenjak ia dilahirkan, wajah bayi akan terus berubah-ubah. Entah apakah yang tertulis di buku itu benar atau tidak, tapi saat aku kembali menatap wajah bayiku itu aku merasa bahwa ia tampak seperti naruto. Anehnya, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali meskipun ada kemungkinan bahwa kelak bayi kami akan tumbuh mirip dengan Naruto.

"Kou."

Aku mengangkat wajahku saat mendengar suara suamiku yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja itu. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada wajah bayi kami, anak laki-laki pertama kami. Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto sebelum akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi, ia mengangkat wajah mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak kami dan menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya tampak bahagia sekaligus bangga.

"Kou Uzumaki," katanya dengan suara yang terdengar puas, "Kou ditulis dengan kanji Hikari, tapi dibaca Kou. Cahaya. Nama yang bagus kan?"

Aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto saat itu. Perlahan-lahan, seperti tertular olehnya, sebuah senyuman pun itu mengembang di wajahku. Kou Uzumaki, Naruto telah memilihkan nama untuk anak kami. Kou yang berarti cahaya. Aku tidak membenci nama itu dan entah mengapa aku merasa nama itu cocok untuk nama anak kami. Cahaya.

"Kou," ulangku.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutku sendiri. Nama yang bagus dan aku menyukainya. Aku menatap Naruto dan mengangguk. Ia tampak senang melihatku setuju dengan nama pilihannya itu. Aku mengalihkan kembali perhatianku pada bayiku dan tersenyum lebar. Kami telah memutuskan nama untuk bayi laki-laki kami.

"Kou Uzumaki," kataku setengah berbisik pada bayi yang tengah tertidur itu, "Selamat datang di dunia, Kou..."

* * *

><p>Menjadi orang tua adalah hal baru untukku dan Naruto. Di saat kami bahkan masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan kami sebagai suami istri, kini kami memiliki tanggung jawab tambahan, yaitu sebagai orang tua. Aku tahu menjadi orang tua tidak akan mudah namun aku juga tidak sabaran untuk memulai peranku sebagai seorang ibu. Menjadi seorang ibu adalah hal baru yang tidak bisa kupelajari lewat buku,dan aku tahu hal ini tidak mudah, tapi aku tahu perlahan-lahan aku akan belajar melalui pengalaman.<p>

Saat pertama kali aku menyusui bayiku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa menyusui akan terasa menyakitkan untukku, tapi kalau aku tidak menyusui bayiku, rasanya akan lebih sakit lagi. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal seperti ini akan terasa istimewa. Saat bayiku minum langsung dari tubuhku, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang memenuhi dadaku. Perasaan bangga sebagai seorang ibu dan perasaan terharu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

Satu hal lagi, aku masih belum terbiasa untuk menyusui bayiku di hadapan Naruto. Aku masih merasa malu meskipun Naruto tampak tidak peduli sama sekali. Entah karena ia merupakan seorang guru biologi sehingga tidak merasa risih atau memang karena ia tidak peduli akan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku berusaha agar tampak biasa saja di hadapan Naruto, tentu saja aku tidak ingin ia menyadari bahwa aku merasa gugup saat ia berada di dekatku saat aku menyusui bayiku seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Aku menoleh menatap Naruto yang tengah menatap bayi kami yang tengah minum dengan lahapnya. Di usianya yang baru beberapa hari Kou menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk tidur, di saat terbangun seperti saat ini ia biasanya akan merasa lapar dan setelah kenyang ia pun akan segera tidur lagi. Naruto sepertinya sangat suka menemani Kou di saat ia terjaga seperti ini, meskipun itu artinya ia harus menyaksikanku memberi minum pada bayi kami itu.

"Apa?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, tidak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan suamiku itu, "Rasanya menyusui atau rasa air susunya?"

Wajahku memerah segera setelah kata-kata itu terlontar keluar dari mulutku. Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan itu tidak salah, namun entah mengapa kata-kata itu terdengar vulgar di telingaku. Sepertinya Naruto pun menyadari makna tersembunyi di balik kata-kataku sehingga dalam sekejap wajahnya pun memerah. Aku merasa malu dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga kembali memalingkan wajahku menatap Kou yang masih asyik minum tanpa memedulikan kedua orang tuanya yang bersemu merah salah tingkah.

"Maksudku, rasanya menyusui," gumam Naruto, wajahnya merah padam dan kata-katanya terdengar malu-malu.

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Meskipun ia adalah suamiku, ia tetaplah seorang lelaki dan membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan laki-laki rasanya sedikit, uh... memalukan. Kami berdua sama-sama menundukan wajah menatap bayi kami untuk menyembunyikan wajah kami yang memerah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kadang-kadang Naruto mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan seperti ini.

"Uh," aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa sehingga kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "agak sakit pertama-tami, tapi setelah terbiasa tidak terlalu sakit."

"Ah..." Pria berambut pirang dengan pipi bersemu merah itu mengangguk, "begitu..."

Kemudian kami berdua tidak lagi saling mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menunduk saling menghindari tatapan satu sama lain. Kami berdua terdiam sampai kemudian Kou menggeliat menjauhkan wajahnya dari dadaku. Kami berdua menatap Kou yang kini menguap lebar. Setelah kenyang bayi tampanku ini tampaknya sudah siap untuk tidur. Aku merapikan pakaianku sambil tersenyum pada bayiku itu.

"Sudah kenyang?" kataku sambil menyentuhkan hidungku dengan hidungnya.

Tentu saja Kou tidak menjawab.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke tempat tidurnya," kata Naruto menawarkan diri dengan tangan terjulur bersiap mengambil Kou dari pelukanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil membalikan tubuh Kou hingga tengkurap di pelukanku, aku menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Naruto memicingkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah kulakukan. Wajahnya berubah panik saat aku mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Kou.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto tampak panik dan berusaha merebut Kou dariku.

Aku tertawa dan Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya seolah-olah aku sudah gila. Aku memberi isyarat dengan sebelah tangan agar suamiku itu menunggu dan melihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan. Dengan dahi berkerut dan tatapan cemas ia pun mengawasiku menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung bayiku sampai lalu Kou mengeluarkan suara "gu!" yang bercampur air liur. Naruto tampak takut melihatku yang kembalai membalikan tubuh Kou sebelum menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang dengan hati-hati memeluk Kou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kou?" kata Naruto menuntut penjelasan dariku.

"Bayi seperti Kou masih melum bisa mengatur refleks kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya. Kou masih belum bisa bersendawa sendiri, karena itu setiap habis makan kita harus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk membantunya bersendawa. Kalau tidak, Kou bisa muntah nanti karena kerongkongannya tersumbat," kataku menjelaskan sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak marah sekaligus cemas saat itu, "kalau sudah bersendawa, kou bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," aku berpaling dari Naruto pada Kou dan mencium pipinya sekilas, "iya kan, Kou?"

Seperti membenarkan kata-kataku, Kou menguap.

Aku tertawa kecil ketika Naruto menghela nafas panjang pertanda lega.

Kou tampak menggeliat di pelukan Naruto sebelum kemudian menemukan posisi yang nyaman dan mulai tertidur. Aku membelai rambut pirang bayiku itu sebelum mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah mengantuk sekali," Naruto tertawa kecil.

Aku tertawa tertahan sambil mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium pipi Kou yang dalam sekejap telah terlelap, "Selamat tidur Kou-chan..."

* * *

><p>Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku tidak tahu berbuat apa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu saat itu, beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungiku baik melalui telepon atau pesan singkat. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan saat ia mencoba menghubungiku, maksudku, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa tidak ada apa-apa lagi diantara kami? Bukankah saat itu, dialah yang memutuskan hubungan kami? Bahkan sebelum aku tidur dengan Naruto malam itu, hubungan kami sudah dibilang tidak harmonis. Kami sudah terlalu sering bertengkar dan meskipun saat itu aku masih sangat mencintainya, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sudah mulai merasakan bahwa hubungan kami tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Karena itu, ketika sekarang saat kami telah berpisah dan aku telah menikah dengan orang lain, aku tidak mengerti untuk apa ia tetap bersikeras menghubungiku.<p>

Hari ini aku menerima pesan singkat dari Sasuke lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kainya bulan ini dan aku belum membalasnya sama sekali. Pertama, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan kedua aku takut. Aku tahu aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah sama sekali. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Sasuke atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa takut seperti ini tapi entah mengapa aku tetap merasa takut. Kalau sampai Naruto tahu, mungkin ini akan menimbulkan pertengkaran dan meskipun aku tahu aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk membela diri, namun aku tidak ingin bertengkar.

Setelah semua yang kami lalui, akhirnya pernikahanku dan Naruto mulai tampak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, terutama sejak Kou lahir. Aku tidak ingin Naruto salah paham. Aku tidak ingin ia mengira bahwa aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Aku...

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa tepatnya perasaanku saat ini. Mungkin aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke, tapi aku masih merasa berdebar-debar saat bertemu dengannya saat itu, dan itu membuatku takut. Aku takut mengkhianati Naruto. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa ingin mempertahankan pernikahanku dengan Naruto, meskipun awalnya pernikahan kami tidak didasari cinta. Meskipun sekarang pun kami masih belum bisa mencintai satu sama lain, tapi aku percaya, kami bisa belajar untuk dapat hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Meskipun tidak ada cinta, aku merasa tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan hidupku dengan Naruto.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menatap ponselku. Pesan dari Sasuke masih tertera di layar, aku masih belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya.

Masih sambil menggenggam poselku aku berjalan ke arah sofa tempat Naruto tadi tengah bermain dengan Kou. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan tertawa kecil saat sampai di depan sofa panjang favorit keluarga kecil kami itu. Pemandangan yang ada di depanku cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepala. Di atas sofa Naruto tampak berbaring sambil tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mendengkur perlahan. Sementara di atas dadanya berbaring tengkurap bayi kami dengan pipi tembamnya menempel di dada ayahnya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terbuka. Sepintas keduanya tampak sangat mirip. Sebelah tangan Naruto memeluk tubuh Kou untuk menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Pemandangan yang sangat manis dan membuat dadaku terasa hangat.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Aku menggunakan ponsel yang tengah kugenggam untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dari kedua laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur itu. Sambil tersenyum aku mengambil beberapa foto dari berbagai arah. Wajah Kou yang tengah tidur tampak sangat manis di foto. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak hanya akan menggunakan foto ini sebagai gambar tampilan ponselku tapi juga untuk ha lain.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar aku memilih salah satu gambar yang kuanggap cukup bagus dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat di bawah gambar tersebut.

_"Suami dan bayiku tengah tertidur. Aku bahagia saat ini."_

Aku pun mengirimkan pesan bergambar itu pada Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana reaksinya nanti, tapi aku harap ia mengerti maksudku.

* * *

><p>Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku menemukan sebuah kutipan di buku yang kubaca tentang pernikahan yang berbunyi <em>"Pernikahan yang bahagia adalah antara istri yang buta dan suami yang tuli"<em>. Tadinya aku tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata itu tapi sekarang setelah menjalani pernikahan selama hampir setahun bersama Naruto, yang juga merupakan teman sepermainanku sejak kecil, aku mulai memahami akan maksud kata-kata itu. Untuk dapat mempertahankan sebuah pernikahan, seorang istri harus 'buta' dan seorang suami harus 'tuli', tentu saja ini hanya sebuah perumpamaan. Maksudnya, seroang istri tidak perlu mencari-cari kesalahan suami, dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil pada diri suaminya, dan seorang suami harus bersabar mendengarkan semua keluhan istrinya dan tidak memasukan ke dalam hati kata-kata yang dilontarkan istrinya di saat emosi. Sekarang, entah mengapa aku mulai menyadari, pernikahan bukanlah sekadar hidup bersama di bawah satu atap, atau tidur di ranjang yang sama. Pernikahan bukan sekadar seks. Pernikahan lebih dari itu, pernikahan bukanlah tentang menyatukan perbedaan tapi untuk menerima perbedaan.

Aku memandang Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memangku anak laki-laki kami sambil mencoba mengajaknya bercengkrama. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah bayi kami yang baru berusia sebulan itu saat Naruto mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

Pernikahan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk juga, rupanya.

Sekarang, aku dan naruto sudah tidak canggung lagi ketika harus saling bersentuhan kulit. Meskipun kami tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman, tapi aku merasa sudah cukup. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Meskipun ia tidak mencintaiku, paling tidak ia mencintai Kou. Menurutku itu sudah cukup.

Kami masih sering bertengkar, tentu saja, namun semua akan berakhir saat Naruto meminta maaf tidak lama kemudian. Pertengkaran kami akan diawali dengan kekesalanku dan diakhiri dengan permintaan maaf Naruto. Meskipun sering kali semua bukan karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan melainkan keegoisanku. Aku cukup beruntung karena Naruto mau mengalah dan meminta maaf meskipun semua bukan kesalahannya.

Aku belajar bahwa keegoisan tidaklah diperlukan dalam pernikahan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku harus banyak belajar untuk bersabar dan mencoba untuk lebih memahami Naruto. Meskipun semua tidak mudah karena meskipun kami merupakan teman sepermainan sejak kecil, namun beberapa tahun sebelum kemudian kami bertemu kembali, kami sempat tidak saling berbicara sama sekali, dan ada banyak hal pada diri Naruto yang tidak kuketahui. Naruto yang sekarang tidak sama dengan Naruto yang kukenal saat kecil dulu.

Aku mencoba untuk lebih bersabar dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

Karena itu saat aku menemukan sebuah pesan mencurigakan di ponsel Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku akan mengatasi masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri.

Untuk pernikahan yang bahagia, seorang istri perlu untuk menjadi buta akan kesalahan suaminya.

Koreksi, untuk pernikahan yang bahagia, seorang istri perlu untuk berpura-pura buta. Dan melakukan sesuatu diam-diam.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

_Hai~ Apa kabar? Aku baru pulang liburan dari Surabaya bersama dua orang teman setim ku. Tujuannya ke Surabaya sih murni berlibur. Kami menyewa kamar hotel di tengah kota (lantai 8 dengan pemandangan yang keren) dan bersenang-senang setelah sekian lama tanpa liburan~. Judulnya sih liburan tapi ujung-ujungnya aku 'tertangkap' beberapa cosplayer Surabaya dan akhirnya melakukan photoshoot kolaborasi dadakan. Aku juga melakukan photoshoot pribadi di kamar hotel, kebetulan salah_ satu_ fotograferku ikut berlibur, diantaranya avatarku saat ini. Untuk melihat hasil photoshoot terbaru saya bisa masuk ke fanpage saya, facebook. com/ recchinon15  
><em>

_ Tidak banyak yang ingin aku katakan saat ini jadi aku putusin untuk menjawab review2 di chapter sebelumnya di sini~ Periksa nama kalian~ siapa tahu aku kelewatan menjawab review kalian ';)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ran Kajiura<strong>_

_****_anaknya cowok :D mudahan nggak bikin kamu kecewa yah ^^  
>makasih loh udah review ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miya Hime Nakashinki<strong>_

_****_Ah, mendeskripsikan proses kelahiran itu menyenangkan :D Membayangkan kalau nanti saya punya anak... ahahah ^^ bercanda, karena saya nggak berniat menikah jadi sepertinya nggak akan kejadian... BTW makasih reviewnya~ semangat belajar biologinya ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jimi Li<strong>_

_****_Hahahaha, saya emang keras kepala kok :D Kadang-kadang sering dikira marah, padahal saya orangnya sabar lho~ Hahaha cuma karena ngomongin apa yang di kepala saya jadi kesannya galak. Prinsip saya soal nulis misalnya: saya tulis apa yang saya mau, kapan pun saya mau ;) Makasih reviewnya Jimi~ Review kamu buat saya ketawa (dalam arti positif tentu aja)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nara Kazuki<strong>_

_****_Iya, katanya sih tergantung masing2, soal sulit tidaknya melahirkan, tapi rata-rata untuk kelahiran pertama emang agak sulit. Hmm, masih belum pengalaman kali ya, soalnya...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lionel Sanchez Afellay <strong>_

_****_Konnichiwa juga Lionel~ Makasih udah review dan baca... :"D btw aku suka nama "Lionel"

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAI<strong>_

_****_astaga, kamu yang malas sampai mau repot2 ninggalin review~ aku harus rajin update! (ketawa). Ok, makasih ya... :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Likaru<strong>_

_****_gapapa, makasih udah review ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rinzu 15 the 4th Espada <strong>_

_****_koneksi internet belakangan ini emang kacau ya? aku jg kesulitan nih mau download dan upload apa-apa... uh, tapi meskipun sulit, makasih udah review...

* * *

><p><em><strong>gui gui M.I.T<strong>_

Ok, ini direspon pertanyaannya ;) Plot cerita ini udah ada sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, tapi waktu itu saya masih SMA jadi nulis cerita seperti ini sulit sekali. Saya belum ada data atau pengalaman jadi cerita ini (tadinya original fiction, bukan fanfic) mengendap di Hard Disc saya... Soal bagaimana saya dapat ide atau inspirasi, sudah lama sekali jadi saya lupa...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masahiro 'Night' Seiran <strong>_

_****_Aku yang bingung mau bales apa, hedeeh, sayang kemarin ke Surabaya gak ketemu awakmu~~ :P Padahal lumayan bisa fangirlingan~~ Laen kali aku ke sana lagi bawa Naruto~ ohoho

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fergie Shappirerald11<strong>_

Sayangnya, anaknya laki-laki... Saya sempat bingung mau bayi laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang jelas mau laki-laki atau perempuan aku mau nama anaknya ditulis dengan kanji cahaya, entah dibaca Hikari, Hikaru, atau Kou. Dan karena nama Kou paling mudah diucapkan, saya pilih Kou.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**Aoi Ciel**_

Salam kenal Aoi, makasih reviewnya. Yah, saya pikir mungkin fic ini nggak romantis di mata sebagian orang, makanya saya senang kalau ada yang menganggap fic ini cukup romantis. (Saya payah soal romantis2an). Hinata dan Sasuke? Akan segera muncul (uh, sayangnya...)

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>**OraRi HinaRa  
><strong>_

Bayinya udah lahir, akhirnya dan bayi laki-laki :D

Makasih Reviewnya (ga ada tuh istilah 'review kepanjangan' ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherrygirls 11<strong>_

Welcome back! :D Senang kalau kamu suka cerita ini dan jadi merasa tambah sayang sama kedua orang tua kamu :) Karena saat ini kita mungkin masih sulit untuk mengerti maksud dari nasehat orang tua kita, tapi nanti setelah menjadi orang tua, saya rasa dengan sendirinya kita akan mengerti... Thanks for the review~


	16. XV: BitterSweet Confession

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

.

.

.

"Mereka yang belum dewasa jatuh cinta dan saling menghancurkan kebebasan masing-masing. Mereka yang dewasa jatuh cinta dan saling membebaskan satu sama lain. Ketika cinta mengalir bersama kebebasan akan tampak keindahan, ketika cinta mengalir bersama ketergantungan hanya akan tampak keburukan."

**15. Bittersweet Confession**

**.**

.

"Maaf lagi-lagi aku merepotkan sensei..."

Aku menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum tertahan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tadinya aku telah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan Hinata di luar sekolah, tapi suatu malam ia menelponku sambil menangis dan aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menemuinya malam itu. Malam itu juga aku tahu bahwa ayah Hinata meninggalkan rumah untuk bersama wanita lain dan tidak lagi kembali. Malam itu aku harus membujuk Hinata untuk mengurungkan niatnya bunuh diri. Sejak itu aku selalu menemuinya beberapa kali dalam seminggu untuk menemaninya makan malam atau mengerjakan PR di saat ia tidak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar seusai jam sekolah.

Tentu saja kami melakukannya dengan hati-hati, kalau pihak sekolah sampai tahu, aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kami berdua akan berada dalam masalah besar.

Tentu saja aku sendiri juga berada dalam masalah besar kalau Sakura sampai tahu aku menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama muridku yang sebelumnya telah membuatku nyaris kehilangan pekerjaanku. Aku tahu Sakura akan marah padaku tapi aku memiliki alasanku sendiri untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Istri sensei tidak tahu kalau Sensei menemuiku?"

Seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku, Hinata menghentikan gerakannya menyantap makan malamnya dan menatapku. Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku tahu gadis berambut gelap itu tahu jawabannya.

"Sensei bilang apa pada istri Sensei?"

Aku mengehela napas, sebenarnya ini bukan topik pembicaraan yang tepat untuk saat seperti ini. Membicarakan tentang Sakura di saat seperti ini hanya membuatku merasa kalau Sakura tengah mengawasiku dari kejauhan. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin tapi membayangkan hal seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku merinding.

"Sensei?"

Sepertinya untuk membuat gadis yang duduk di hadapanku ini berhenti bertanya, aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Aku menunjukkan kantong plastik yang sejak tadi kuletakan di sebelahku.

"Aku bilang aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli susu Kou," kataku, tiba-tiba merasa semakin bersalah karena telah menggunakan anakku itu sebagai alasan, "karena itu aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

Hinata meletakkan garpunya, "anak sensei namanya Kou?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, pembicaraan mengenai anak pertamaku itu selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik, "nama yang bagus kan?"

Hinata tersenyum samar sambil mengangguk mengiyakan, "aku ingin bertemu dengan anak sensei kapan-kapan, boleh kan?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu, situasi saat ini sudah terlalu rumit tanpa ia harus bertemu dengan keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah mempertemukan Sakura dengan Hinata adalah ide yang baik. Tapi bagaimana pun aku tetap mengangguk, "ya, kapan-kapan aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Kou."

"Dengan istri Sensei juga?"

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam.

Hubunganku dengan Hinata memang hanya hubungan antara guru dan murid, tidak lebih. Aku hanya menemui Hinata karena rasa tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang guru pada muridnya. Tidak lebih. Jadi seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa takut untuk mempertemukan Hinata dan Sakura. Lagi pula aku dan Hinata tidak berselingkuh. Tapi, entah mengapa, instingku mengatakan bahwa mempertemukan keduanya bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Hyuga-san..."

"Panggil aku Hinata, Sensei..." Pinta Hinata yang kutanggapi dengan kerutan di dahiku, ia menatapku dengan matanya yang sendu, "kumohon?"

Aku menghela napas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini, "baiklah, Hinata..." Aku merasa sedikit canggung harus memanggilnya dengan nama depannya namun aku mencoba tidak menghiraukannya, "aku merahasiakan pertemuan kita dari istriku karena aku tidak ingin ia salah paham. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mempertemukannya denganmu..."

"Aku menyukai Sensei."

Aku terdiam.

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar serius mengatakan hal seperti itu atau tidak. Tapi Hinata bukanlah tipe anak yang akan bercanda dengan hal seperti ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang murid, tentu saja. Aku menyayangi Hinata, tapi ia adalah muridku. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dari itu.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja terasa penuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan atau lakukan. Aku tahu aku harus segera mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Aku tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir dan berkata-kata.

Aku mencoba membuka mulutku namun menutupnya lagi setelah tiga detik dan tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bingung. Aku tidak mencintai Hinata, tapi yang sulit adalah untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya karena aku mencintai istriku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sakura pada Hinata, tidak ketika aku bahkan belum pernah mengatakannya di hadapan Sakura sendiri. Aku tidak ingin pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura justru di hadapan orang lain.

Seperti mengetahui kebingungan yang tengah menyerangku, Hinata tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami.

"Aku mengerti," suara Hinata begitu lembut dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Aku harus menajamkan pendengaranku untuk dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya, "tidak usah menjelaskan padaku, aku paham Sensei... Aku... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada Sensei. Aku tidak berharap Sensei untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku mengerti."

Aku menatap Hinata namun gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan istri Sensei."

Aku membelalakan mata tidak percaya mendengarnya, "a-apa?"

Aku tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja kudengar saat itu tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menunggu Hinata untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut sambil mencoba menenangkan diriku. Tidak, aku tidak perlu panik. Sakura menemui Hinata? Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini ia selalu bersikap biasa saja di rumah, tidak mungkin kan kalau ia ternyata bertemu dengan Hinata diam-diam? Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa? Kepalaku dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang membuatku semakin panik tapi gadis di depanku itu tetap tampak tenang.

"Istri Sensei sangat cantik," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, sayang aku tidak bisa melihat matanya yang tersembunyi di balik poninya sehingga aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya, "wajar kalau sensei sangat mencintainya. Ia juga kelihatan seperti wanita yang sangat baik."

Kalau saja situasi saat ini tidak sedang sangat serius, aku akan tertawa, atau paling tidak mendengus, mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa Sakura, wanita sombong yang egois itu, tampak seperti wanita yang baik. Tapi saat ini aku terlalu syok untuk bisa tertawa atau mendengus. Istriku menemui gadis yang selama ini diam-diam kutemui, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan padaku...

"Kapan?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak, sangat sulit buatku untuk berkata-kata dengan tenggorokan yang mendadak kering, "bagaimana bisa? Maksudku... Argh," aku mengacak-acak rambut pirangku dengan frustasi, "tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Minggu lalu, aku bertemu dengan Sakura-san," kata Hinata menjelaskan, ia masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya tapi aku tidak peduli, aku mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius, aku perlu tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara keduanya, "sebenarnya aku juga terkejut saat menerima e-mail dari Sakura-san. Dan akhirnya kami bertemu... Sakura-san bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Sensei."

Aku mengutuk diriku dalam hati. Entah bagaimana cara Sakura mengetahui tentang Hinata tapi aku tahu ia tidak akan mengampuniku.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku takut-takut, "apa yang kau katakan pada Sakura?"

"Aku bilang bahwa Anda adalah guruku dan telah banyak membantuku, aku menjelaskan bahwa selama ini aku lah yang telah memaksa Anda untuk menemaniku..."

"Tapi kamu tidak memaksaku!" Protesku.

Aku tidak ingin Sakura marah padaku tapi aku juga tidak ingin Hinata berbohong pada Sakura sebab aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia telah memaksaku untuk bertemu. Aku menemuinya karena keinginanku sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum.

"Sakura-san orang yang baik, dia mendengarkan ceritaku dan memberiku nasehat," akhirnya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, "aku merasa senang mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan orang seperti Sakura-san."

'Nasehat'? Aku tidak tahu bahwa Sakura bisa memberikan nasehat pada siapapun.

"Sakura-san tahu aku menyukai Sensei."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Sakura-san berkata bahwa aku boleh menyukai Sensei, dan bahwa aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku pada Sensei," kata Hinata menjelaskan dengan pipi bersemu merah, rupanya pernyataan sukanya tadi adalah ide Sakura, "aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Sensei, bukan agar Sensei tahu perasaanku pada Sensei, melainkan agar aku tahu seperti apa perasaan Sensei padaku. Dan agar aku tidak salah paham dan berharap banyak."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku meski aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas mendengarnya, "Sakura berkata seperti itu?"

Hinata tersenyum, ia meneguk minumannya sebelum memberikanku jawaban, "Sakura-san hanya mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Sensei, demi kebaikanku sendiri. Dan setelah mengatakannya pada sensei tadi, aku mengerti..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa jadi aku hanya diam mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan gadis berkulit putih pucat itu. Aku masih sulit mempercayai bahwa Sakura telah menemui Hinata, dan lebih lagi mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Hinata.

"Dari reaksi Sensei terhadap pernyataanku tadi, aku sudah paham, Sensei tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku," Hinata tidak menatap mataku saat mengatakannya, matanya menatap cangkir di hadapannya yang sudah nyaris kosong, "ah tidak, sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu. Sensei hanya berbuat baik padaku karena kasihan tapi aku berharap lebih. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti. Aku tidak akan memanfaatkan Sensei lagi."

"Hinata..."

"Kedua orang tuaku akan bercerai, Sensei."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku akan ikut dengan ibuku pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Hokkaido, setelah tahun ajaran baru, aku akan mengajukan surat permohonan pindah sekolah," Hinata kali ini menatap mataku saat mengatakannya, "saat Sensei kembali mengajar, aku tidak lagi bersekolah di sana. Karena itu, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sensei," wajah Hinata semakin bersemu merah dan lagi-lagi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya, "bagaimana pun, Sensei adalah cinta pertamaku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kehilangan kata-kataku malam ini. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkanku terjadi malam ini. Beruntung aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan jantungku.

"Jadi, kau akan pindah..." Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghibur Hinata tapi saat ini kepalaku tengah kosong dan aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ya," Hinata berkata dengan suara kecil, "aku sedih, tapi bukan karena kedua orang tuaku harus bercerai. Aku sedih karena aku harus berpisah dengan Sensei. Aku sangat menyukai Sensei..."

"A-aku..." Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun gagal, "ah, maaf."

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa meminta maaf. Aku memang payah.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sensei tidak salah, tidak perlu minta maaf," kata Hinata menjelaskan, "aku sangat senang. Pada akhirnya ada orang yang mau mendengarkan semua masalahku. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kesepian dan mulai membenci orang dewasa. Tapi lalu aku bertemu orang-orang dewasa seperti Sensei dan Sakura-san yang membukakan pikiranku dan merubah pandanganku."

Aku tersenyum, "mungkin itu karena aku dan Sakura juga belum dewasa."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku ingin tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang seperti Sensei dan Sakura-san. Kalian mau berbicara denganku yang masih anak-anak tanpa merendahkanku."

Aku membalas senyumannya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia berpikiran seperti itu dan aku senang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Terima kasih juga, Sensei," kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk kujabat, gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat aku menjabat tangannya yang lebih kecil dari tanganku, "selamat tinggal."

Saat aku kembali ke rumah, Sakura sedang menonton televisi sendirian. Sepertinya Kou sudah tidur dan Sakura telah meletakannya di tempat tidurnya di kamarnya. Istriku itu tidak menoleh ke arahku sama sekali saat aku memasuki ruangan. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi sementara di pangkuannya ada sekaleng biskuit cokelat kesukaannya.

"Aku pulang," gumamku sambil meletakan kantong plastik berisi susu kaleng untuk Kou di atas meja dapur, aku melirik ke arah Sakura melalui sudut mataku sambil melepaskan jaket yang sejak tadi aku kenakan.

"Ah, selamat datang," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikit pun.

Aku mencoba mempelajari raut wajahnya saat itu namun aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Ia terlihat normal dan biasa saja. Tidak ada yang berbeda padanya. Apa ia benar-benar telah mengetahui tentang Hinata? Sejak kapan? Lalu mengapa ia membiarkanku membohonginya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tetap tampak tenang? Atau mungkin ini memang bukan masalah berarti untuknya?

Aku menelan ludah. Entah mengapa aku takut untuk bertanya padanya meskipun aku ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Aku tengah berdebat dengan diriku sendiri untuk bertanya padanya saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arahku dan mengejutkanku dengan pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya cukup normal seandainya saja aku tidak baru saja mendengar bahwa ia sebenarnya telah mengetahui hal yang selama ini kurahasiakan dari dirinya.

"Sudah dapat susunya? Kau beli yang untuk usia nol sampai enam bulan kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengangkat kantong plastik yang tadi telah kuletakkan untuk menunjukannya pada Sakura, "aku sudah bertanya pada penjaga tokonya, dan ia memberikan susu formula yang sesuai untuk usia Kou."

Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya, ia terlihat tenang dan biasa saja, "aku merasa bersalah pada Kou harus memberikannya susu formula."

Aku pun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja dan berjalan ke arah Sakura lalu duduk di sebelahnya, "apa boleh buat, air susumu kan tidak keluar dengan lancar," aku meraih remote televisi dan mengganti acara televisi dengan siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola, "Kou sudah tidur?"

Sakura merebut kembali remote itu dari tanganku dan kembali menggantinya ke drama percintaan yang tadi sedang ditontonnya, "Kou agak demam jadi ia agak rewel tadi tapi sekarang sudah tidur," kata Sakura sambil kembali menatap layar TV, ia bergeser sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku dengan santainya.

"Besok kita bawa Kou ke dokter," kataku sambil berjengit, mencemaskan keadaan anak laki-lakiku itu, tapi juga merasa canggung di saat yang sama karena Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Mmm," gumam Sakura sambil tetap fokus ke arah televisi, "semoga saja besok pagi demam Kou sudah turun."

Aku mengangguk meski Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya, "tapi kita tetap akan membawa Kou ke dokter. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada apa-apa."

"Mmm," gumam Sakura tapi setelah itu ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan tampak serius menonton drama kesukaannya itu.

Dari jarak dan posisi kami saat ini yang begitu dekat aku bisa mencium aroma lembut shampo yang sakura gunakan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sakura bisa tampak begitu nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini padahal aku mati-matian harus menahan diri agar tidak tampak salah tingkah dihadapannya. Aku tidak ingin ia tahu bahwa saat ini aku tengah berdebar-debar karenanya.

Aku memikirkan tentang pertemuanku dengan Hinata tadi dan aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Sakura.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura tahu tentang pertemuan diam-diamku dengan Hinata. Selama ini ia selalu terlihat biasa-biasa saja di depanku.

Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku bisa bersikap biasa saja di hadapannya. Bagaimana pun aku adalah seorang guru biologi bukannya aktor. Aku tidak pandai berpura-pura. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau ternyata Sakura telah mengetahui tentang perasaanku padanya yang selama ini kusimpan rapat-rapat.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa mungkin saja Sakura memang telah mengetahui tentang perasaanku padanya. Sakura bukan orang bodoh dan aku bukan orang yang pandai berpura-pura. Mungkin saja selama ini Sakura sebenarnya telah mengetahui tentang perasaanku padanya namun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Tunggu dulu.

Kalau ia memang tahu tentang apa yang kurasakan padanya, lalu mengapa ia tidak berbuat apa-apa? Mengapa ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

Aku menatap ke arahnya namun dari posisi seperti ini sulit bagiku untuk melihat ekspresinya.

Di luar dugaan.

Setelah sekian lama mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku menganggap Sakura misterius.

Kupikir aku telah mengetahui semua hal tentangnya, namun rupanya aku salah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Mungkin aku terinspirasi dari apa yang disampaikan Hinata padaku tadi. Mungkin aku teringat apa yang Sakura katakan pada Hinata. Mungkin aku sudah tidak tahan lagi memendamnya dalam hati. Mungkin aku hanya ingin mengatakannya...

Sebelum aku sempat berpikir jauh aku telah membuka mulutku dan memanggil nama Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura..."

"Hm?"

Ia masih tidak menoleh ke arahku.

_Mungkin aku hanya ingin agar ia melihatku, benar-benar melihatku._

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

To be continued.

.

_**Author's note:**_

_Karena sepertinya pojok balasan review di chapter kemarin cukup disukai, jadi mulai chapter ini review akan saya balas di pojok ini. Ini memudahkan saya untuk membalas semua sekaligus... _

_Ah, ya, aku harap kalian nggak membenci karakter Hinata di cerita ini. Aku sebenarnya nggak menyukai Hinata, secara keseluruhan tapi bukannya benci atau bagaimana. Aku cuma kesulitan menggambarkannya karena itu saat pertama kali memasukkan dia ke dalam fanfic ini aku setengah bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri apakah aku bisa menggambarkan karakter dia dengan "adil" tanpa menunjukan perasaan pribadiku pada dia dan itu agak sulit. Aku ingin memberikan happy ending pada Hinata tapi bukan dengan Naruto karena Naruto punya Sakura (uhuk). Dan bukan dengan Sasuke. (Sebelum ada yang minta Hinata dipasangkan dengan Sasuke.) Well, tanpa jadian dengan siapa pun masih bisa dibilang happy end kan? ;p_

_**Ran Kajiura** : makasih, aku juga suka anak cowok. Entah kenapa... Image di kepalaku NaruSaku akan punya anak cowok. Anak cewek juga lucu sih, tapi lebih mudah menggambarkan anak cowok, menurut saya. Dan ya, complicated memang, hubungan NaruSakuHinaSasu, ah aku juga sempat mikir kalau mungkin terlalu complicated..._

_**Jimi Li:** makasih reviewnya... Aku nggak tersinggung kok. Karena aku orangnya ceplas-ceplos, aku juga harus siap kalau ada yang ceplas-ceplos sama aku, jd aku nggak cepet tersinggung. Makasih, mudahan ga bosen bacanya :D_

_**UzUchiHaru Michiyo:** syukurlah kalau kamu suka chapter ini. Aku ikut seneng. Nggak melabrak Hinata sih, aku nggak mau ada labrak-labrakan hahaha tapi gatau juga nanti kalau aku berubah pikiran :D _

_**Bluremi: **awh, review kamu bikin aku seneng :) ah, aku seneng kalau ternyata fanfic aku bisa memberi pelajaran yang bisa diambil para reader. Aku juga pingin nulis tentang NaruSaku membesarkan Kou, tapi nanti ficnya kepanjangan? Hahaha :)_

_**Fergie Shappirerald11: **ah aku juga jadi inget Love me Tender, sebenarnya itu adegan yang aku ingin masukan ke sequel LmT. _

_**Lee Dong Jae: **ah, makasih :) sayangnya fic ini nggak akan ada "pernyataan cinta" atau semacamnya, kalau pun ada mungkin nggak terlalu eksplisit ya... Liat aja ntar, plotnya udah disiapkan dari awal kok... :)_

_**MAI:** dibales lagi nih, :) iya Kou itu namanya simple, jadi nggak repot ngetiknya, dan huruf K-O-U di keyboard membentuk segitiga... (Random)_

_**Uzumaki Faren: **makasih :D untuk pertanyaannya, sekarang pun, Naruto dan Sakura sudah ada rasa satu sama lain._

_**Miya-Hime Nakashinki: **syukur kalau kamu suka chapter sebelumnya. Aku suka nulis tentang bayi, jadi aku seneng kalau reader juga seneng bacanya :D_

_**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada: **lagi2 makasih, aku seneng kalau ada yg bisa nangkep dari pelajaran yg aku sisipin di dalam tiap chapter :D_

_**Shakina: **makasih, aku terharu bacanya. :) aku harap chapter2 berikutnya nggak mengecewakan ya..._

_**Niyya: **hallo~~ makasih ya :D soal OOC, itu karena fanfic2 aku kebanyakan adalah plot dari Original Fic aku yg terbengkalai dan aku alihkan menjadi Fanfic :) sehingga karakternya Off, dan lagi, mungkin sebagian besar reader udah tahu, tapi aku nggak benar2 ngikutin Naruto. Aku suka NaruSaku sebagai pairing meskipun nggak pernah baca/nonton Naruto... Ah tapi aku berencana mulai nonton Animenya sih... _

_**Aoi Ciel: **selamat ya udah punya keponakan! Aku juga pingin punya bayi... Oh, liburan kamu asyik! :D aku hampir nggak pernah bisa liburan di alam terbuka, selalu terkurung dinding beton (sedihnya). _

_**Lizzkaru: **Lho, ganti penname? Yang review sebelum kamu ada 'ciel' jadi begitu baca 'lizz' langsung kebayang lizzy... Ah... Ok, makasih reviewnya. Aku juga suka nulis adegan ayah-anak. Entah kenapa suka sekali ngebayangin ayah muda dengan bayinya... Awww._

_**Gui Gui: **ahaha, jangan buru2 pingin punya anak, repot lho... (Padahal aku sendiri pengen punya anak). Soal Love me Tender, sebenernya aku sudah nulis sequelnya tapi belum tahu kapan bakal kupublish, masih banyak banget fic yang belum kuselesaikan soalnya._

_**Aphro: **makasih... Aku akan update tergantung mood. Soalnya untuk beberapa chapter yang aku mikir agak lama karena nggak mau nyesel setelah di publish ternyata aku nggak suka sama beberapa scene..._

Akhir kata, terima kasih semuanya untuk reviewnya. Juga untuk yang udah review 10 years dan Tales of Forbiden Love. Nanti akan aku balas di chapter berikutnya masing2 fic ya.

Alasan kenapa aku nulis 3 fic sekaligus untuk NaruSaku adalah karena aku gampang bosan dan untuk pergantian suasana harus diselingi menulis hal yang berbeda sama sekali. Untuk yang suka Harry Potter dan One Piece, aku rekomendasikan 'Sweet Nightmare' dan 'Heaven Hill' (kedengaran narsis tapi aku suka dua cerita itu). Ah oke, see u next chap!


	17. XVI: BitterSweet Confession II

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

.

.

.

"Mereka yang belum paham akan mencintainya karena membutuhkannya, mereka yang telah paham akan membutuhkannya karena mencintainya."

**16. Bittersweet Confession II**

**.**

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi ia mengatakan tiga kata yang selama ini tidak pernah dikatakannya padaku itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa jadi aku hanya terpana menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga. Aku pasti tampak bodoh sekali saat ini tapi aku tidak peduli. Naruto Uzumaki, teman sepermainanku, pria yang menghamiliku dan menghancurkan masa depanku. Pria yang juga adalah suamiku...

Ia baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku. Setelah setahun menikah dan dua puluh tahun berteman, ia baru menyatakannya sekarang. Tunggu dulu, aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia mencintaiku. Maksudku, apa ia benar-benar mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisa...

Oh tunggu dulu...

Tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ada yang salah. Naruto mencintaiku? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ia benar-benar mengatakannya kan? Tidak, hari ini bukan tanggal satu bulan April, ini bukan lelucon April Mop. Ya kan? Kalau pun benar ini hanya sekadar lelucon, ini sangat tidak lucu. Aku...

* * *

><p><em>"Apa maksudmu mengirimkan foto itu padaku?"<em>

_Pria yang duduk di hadapanku itu berwajah tampan. Rambut hitamnya yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya hari ini tidak tertata rapi seperti biasanya. Di bawah matanya ada lingkaran hitam pertanda kurang tidur. Hari ini ia tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Samar-samar aku dapat mencium aroma sake darinya. Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang selalu disiplin pada dirinya sendiri, hari ini tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Aku tidak ingin menduga-duga tentang alasan dibalik penampilannya hari ini. Tujuanku menemuinya hari ini adalah untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Tentu saja, sebenarnya semuanya telah berakhir di antara kami sejak setahun yang lalu saat aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Naruto dan melahirkan anakku. Kali ini, aku hanya ingin menegaskan padanya bahwa aku telah memilih dan yang kupilih bukanlah dirinya.  
><em>

_Aku mencoba tersenyum, tatapan mata Sasuke yang tajam membuatku sulit untuk bernapas, bagaimana pun ia adalah pria yang pernah mengisi hidupku sebelumnya, pria yang pernah kucintai.  
><em>

_"Aku rasa sudah jelas apa maksudku," aku berkata perlahan, "aku bahagia dengan keluargaku saat ini, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku bisa berteman denganmu, tapi aku tahu bukan itu yang kamu mau, Sasuke, jadi aku terpaksa harus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."  
><em>

_Ekspresi di wajah Sasuke saat itu baru pertama kali kulihat. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ragu. Aku tidak lagi yakin apakah keputusan yang kuambil ini adalah keputusan yang benar atau tidak... Aku merasa bimbang saat aku tiba-tiba teringat akan Kou, bayiku yang saat ini berada di rumah ibuku, kutitipkan sementara aku pergi menemui Sasuke. Tidak, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk merasa ragu.  
><em>

_"Kau tidak mencintai Uzumaki," kata Sasuke dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas meja, "kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang tidak kamu cintai! Sakura, aku mencintaimu, aku mau menerimamu, aku mau menerima anakmu... Aku berjanji aku akan memperlakukannya seperti anakku sendiri... Kumohon, beri aku satu kesempatan..."  
><em>

_Aku menggeleng.  
><em>

_Sasuke adalah seorang pria muda yang berpendidikan dan cerdas, namun sepertinya ia tidak paham. Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang semudah itu bisa diakhiri hanya karena salah satu pihak merasa tidak puas. Ia tidak mengerti... Awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti namun setelah hampir setahun menikah dan memiliki anak, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa pernikahan bukanlah hanya tentang diriku. Aku tidak bisa bertindak egois hanya karena aku tidak merasa puas.  
><em>

_"Sasuke, akulah yang waktu itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengan Naruto," kataku mencoba menjelaskan, Sasuke adalah pria yang cerdas, seharusnya ia paham, "kalau sekarang aku meninggalkan Naruto untuk kembali padamu, apakah kau yakin kelak aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi untuk bersama orang lain?"  
><em>

_Sasuke terdiam. Matanya masih menatapku, aku tahu ada banyak yang ingin ia katakan padaku namun ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkanku melanjutkan kata-kataku.  
><em>

_"Kamu benar, Naruto bukanlah pria yang sempurna. Ia sering membuatku kesal. Ia juga bukanlah laki-laki idamanku," aku tersenyum, mencoba menyampaikan maksudku pada Sasuke, "kami juga sering bertengkar... Lagipula, belakangan ini tampaknya ia sering menemui murid perempuannya diam-diam..." Sasuke tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun aku buru-buru melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Tapi, aku juga bukanlah wanita yang sempurna. Aku juga sadar, aku pun sering membuatnya kesal. Mungkin aku juga jauh dari tipe idamannya," aku tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "dan aku juga menemuimu diam-diam di belakangnya."  
><em>

_"Sakura..."  
><em>

_Aku mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memotong kata-katanya, aku belum selesai dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan, "Dengarkan aku," kataku lagi, "aku tidak puas. Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan lebih kalau aku memilih untuk bersamamu, tapi aku hanya manusia, aku tidak akan pernah puas. Kalau aku terus-menerus mencari yang lebih baik untuk memuaskanku, maka aku tidak akan pernah mensyukuri apa yang kumiliki saat ini."  
><em>

_Sasuke terdiam. Ia menutup kembali mulutnya yang sempat terbuka seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dahinya berkerut dan aku bisa melihat rahangnya mengeras. Ia tengah menahan diri, aku tahu itu.  
><em>

_"Naruto tidak sempurna, tapi aku juga tidak sempurna. Mungkin kalau bersama kami akan bisa saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing. Aku ingin belajar mempertahankan apa yang kumiliki saat ini," aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon maaf meskipun ia tidak tengah melihatku saat ini, "aku bersalah padamu, karena itu aku merasa menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi..."  
><em>

_Sasuke akhirnya kembali menatapku, "kamu akan menyesal..."  
><em>

_Aku tersenyum, "mungkin..." aku membalas tatapan matanya, "tapi untuk saat ini aku merasa bahagia seperti ini."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura?"<p>

Lagi-lagi Naruto memanggilku.

_Tunggu dulu! Aku belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tunggu sebentar..._

Aku menatapnya namun mulutku seperti terkunci dan lidahku mendadak kelu. Ia menunggu jawaban dariku tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lagi pula, apa aku benar-benar harus menjawabnya? Apa ia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Kata-kata dan pertanyaan yang sama terus berputar-putar di benakku seperti kaset rusak. Naruto sialan. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia pasti senang karena telah berhasil membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Sakura..." kali ini Naruto terdengar tidak sabar, "kau dengar aku kan?"

Aku menghela nafas dan menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati.

"Ya?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apanya yang "ya"? Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan."

Aku terdiam sesaat memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Pertanyaan?"

Tiba-tiba saja seperti mendapat pencerahan aku menyadari semuanya. Aku pun tersernyum menikmati ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berubah tidak yakin. Suamiku rupanya telah jatuh cinta padaku, ini bukan hal yang buruk sama sekali.

Aku memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit, "pertanyaan yang mana? Kamu tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun sejak tadi kan?"

Wajah Naruto bertambah pucat, "ah... Apa?"

Aku menggunakan jari telunjukku untuk menuding dadanya. Wajahnya tampak mulai panik saat aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Perlahan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya, jariku masih menempel di dadanya. Senyum nakal masih melekat di wajahku. Melihat ekspresi bingungnya yang seketika berubah panik memberi kepuasan tersendiri untukku. Saat akhirnya aku kembali mengatakan sesuatu aku sengaja merendahkan suaraku dan mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kamu tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun padaku, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab?"

"A-aku..." Naruto dalam sekejap menyadari kesalahannya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan serba salah.

Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Aku mencintainya.

Ya, selama ini aku takut mengakuinya. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, entah sejak kapan. Awalnya aku menganggapnya menyebalkan namun perlahan-lahan keberadaannya mulai berarti untukku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya, namun selama ini aku selalu bergantung padanya. Sejak dulu, saat kami masih anak-anak, sampai sekarang, aku masih bergantung padanya. Aku membutuhkannya. Mungkin pernikahan kami memang diawali dengan kesalahan namun saat ini, apabila seseorang memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk memutar kembali waktu, aku akan tetap mengulangi kesalahan waktu itu.

Butuh waktu lama buatku untuk menyadarinya, aku telah jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p><em>Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Kulitnya pucat dan matanya tampak seperti diselimuti kabut, ia tampak seperti memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanya dengan menatapku. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau ia sampai tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. <em>

_Gadis itu terihat suram, seperti gadis yang nyaris tidak pernah tersentuh matahari. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan matanya kosong. Penampilannya tidak seperti gadis SMA kebanyakan. Rok yang dikenakannya nyaris menyentuh lutut, jauh lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan rok seragam yang dikenakan kebanyakan gadis SMA seusianya. Rambutnya berwarna gelap dan lurus, ia tidak mewarnai rambutnya atau menatanya seperti remaja pada umumnya. Gadis ini...  
><em>

_Aku sulit untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuknya.  
><em>

_Ia cantik. Suram, tapi cantik. Jari-jarinya panjang dan lentik, tampak anggun saat ia memegang cangkir tehnya. Entah mengapa di mataku ia terlihat seperti tipe gadis yang akan membuat Naruto jatuh cinta. Memikirkan hal seperti itu entah mengapa membuat dadaku sakit. Gadis ini... Ia masih muda dan cantik. Lagi pula ia juga anggun dan terlihat pintar, jauh berbeda denganku. Mungkinkah Naruto menyukainya?  
><em>

_"Maafkan aku..."  
><em>

_Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya.  
><em>

_Suaranya terdengar lembut dan indah. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan suaraku yang nyaring dan tinggi, suaranya terdengar lebih lembut.  
><em>

_"Aku... Namaku Hinata Hyuga, aku murid Uzumaki-sensei," kata gadis itu.  
><em>

_Ia gadis yang pintar. Aku rasa ia tahu alasan mengapa aku tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dalam hati aku merasa salut padanya karena ia tidak menolak untuk bertemu denganku. Mungkin memang tidak ada apa-apa diantara dirinya dan Naruto. Mungkin aku hanya khawatir secara berlebihan.  
><em>

_"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan," kataku sambil tersenyum, "aku Sakura Uzumaki."  
><em>

_Aku tidak perlu menambahkan kata-kata bahwa aku adalah istri dari gurunya, ia gadis yang pintar, aku yakin ia bisa menyimpulkan hal itu tanpa perlu kuperjelas.  
><em>

_Ia mengangguk, "aku tahu... Aku..." Ia tampak kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, "aku minta maaf."  
><em>

_"Minta maaf?"  
><em>

_"Karena aku telah seenaknya meminta Sensei untuk menemuiku..."  
><em>

_Aku menghela napas panjang. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku tahu. Gadis ini jatuh cinta pada Naruto, suamiku. Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, entah mengapa aku tidak lagi merasa cemas atau takut. Dari reaksi dan ekspresinya, aku bisa melihat bahwa tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Gadis ini mencintai Naruto namun belum menyatakan perasaannya.  
><em>

_"Kamu menyukai Naruto?" kataku langsung memastikan.  
><em>

_Wajahnya langsung merona merah. Ia terlihat panik, "a-aku... Tidak, aku... Maksudku, ah, Sensei..."  
><em>

_Aku tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tenang.  
><em>

_"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar bagi gadis seusiamu untuk jatuh cinta," kataku sambil mengangkat cangkirku dan menghirup tehku. Saat aku meletakkan kembali cangkirku ke atas meja aku tersenyum padanya, "aku bangga memiliki suami yang dicintai banyak orang."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Aku, aku mencintaimu, Sakura," kata Naruto lagi, ia menatapku seolah mencoba membuatku mengerti, "aku sudah lama mencintaimu."<p>

Aku tersenyum, "Oh ya, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kita masih kecil," katanya akhirnya mengakui, "aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku selalu kesal karena aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi pangeran yang kamu inginkan. Aku... saat kamu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita pada teman-temanmu, aku merasa kecewa. Aku selalu menganggapmu istimewa tapi kamu tidak menganggapku seperti itu..."

Aku mencoba untuk menutupi rasa terkejutku. Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentang hal ini darinya. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia telah mencintaiku sejak begitu lama. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kalau pernah terjadi hal seperti itu dulu... Aku menggigit lidahku untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengatakan apapun, mencoba untuk memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menjelaskan apapun yang ingin ia jelaskan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darimu tapi aku masih memikirkanmu, aku selalu memikirkanmu..." wajah pria berambut pirang itu pun berubah merah saat ia melanjutkan, "aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya dengan wanita lain... Malam itu saat bertemu denganmu yang tengah mabuk... Saat aku membawamu ke apartemenku..." wajahnya bertambah merah namun ia tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya, "aku sangat kesal. Aku cemburu pada pacarmu saat itu. Aku... Malam itu, kita... uh... kamu pernah mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi malam itu tidak berdasarkan cinta, tapi aku... Uh... Itu tidak benar, maksudku, aku mencintaimu, jadi..."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan melingkarkannya ke lehernya dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke arahnya. Aku memeluknya erat-erat. Pria ini... Ia mencintaiku dan aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Aku adalah wanita paling bodoh di dunia ini...

"Sakura?"

Naruto tampak bingung namun perlahan ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Ia memelukku dengan erat.

"Bodoh," gumamku sambil membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya, menghirup aroma segar tubuhnya, "kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Ia menghela napas dan mempererat pelukannya, "maafkan aku..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang mendengarnya namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya mempererat pelukannya.

_**To be continued.**_

.

_**Author's note:**_

_Tadinya chapter ini ingin saya akhiri dengan adegan ciuman tapi saya baru ingat, beberapa waktu lalu saya update chapter 3 fic saya yang '10 years' dan mengakhirinya dengan adegan ciuman. Dan beberapa chapter yang lalu juga diakhiri dengan ciuman, kesannya nggak kreatif sekali kalau lagi2 diakhiri dengan ciuman. (lol) Jadi yaaah pelukan aja cukup ya...  
><em>

_Ada 2 hal yang perlu saya sampaikan._

_1. BSM akan segera tamat. Mungkin dalam 3-4 chapter lagi. (Ditambah epilog tentu saja)_

_2. Akan ada sequel dari BSM dengan tokoh utama Hinata dan pasangannya adalah... Hmmmmm... Masih rahasia. Tapi di sequelnya nanti NaruSaku jg akan muncul sebagai supporting role. Berminat baca? _

Ah, satu lagi, makasih banget buat Widya Aryani (sorry gatau penname kamu) yg udah ngasih FanArt buat fic ini. Saya suka ;) Mungkin akan saya post di Blog cerita original fic saya "dearmisterlovely(titik)blogspot(titik)com :D

Saya menikmati menulis adegan SasuSaku di chapter ini. Saya selalu suka interaksi SasuSaku di fic ini (angst?) haha.

Oh ya, saya baru dapat pekerjaan baru yang agak menyita waktu jadi nggak bisa cepat-cepat update... jadi mohon sabar menunggu yaaaa...

Oh OK, waktunya balas review... (SEBELUMNYA, ini jam 4.30 waktu saya ngebalesin reviewnya jadi mohon maaf kalau jawabannya agak... sableng)

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki Ota: <strong>Halo :D makasih akhirnya review juga setelah lama jadi silent reader, saya hargai banget reviewnya :D makasih yaa

**Kurarin: **Saya fans berat Gaara (dan shikamaru) lho, tapi baru2 ini saya dapat ide untuk sequel BSM dan pasangan Hinata adalah... uh... rahasia XD

**Naruto Lover: **Saya bukan Hinata lover tapi jujur, peran Hinata lumayan penting di fanfic ini dan setelah berusaha supaya mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi waktu nulisnya, perlahan2 saya mulai suka menulis tentang Hinata. Senang kalau kamu senang :D

**Ran Kajiura: **Haha Hinata mungkin masih akan muncul di satu chapter lagi (atau lebih?). Karakter Sakura di sini hampir sembilan puluh persen rip off dari karakter saya dan saya nggak begitu suka yang namanya pertengkaran antar cewek karena cowok, it's a big no-no... jadi saya nggak bisa membuat chara Sakura bertengkar sama Hinata karena Naruto...

**Neerval-Li: **wah ganti pen-name ! :D hahaha makasih... saya suka mengakhiri chapter dengan cliff hanger, biar reader penasaran (*author jahat*), soal chapter yang ini... saya harap kamu suka ya :D

**Nona Fergie: **haha, sequel LMT ya... bentar ya... kasih jeda setelah BSM selesai, soalnya rasanya gimana gitu berturut2 nulis fic pernikahan, hahaha. Soal Sasu-Hina... saya tarik ucapan saya di chapter kemarin ;)

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada:** phew akhirnya saya hapal penname kamu tanpa harus nyontek dulu, hahah. Wah, opini kita sama :3 senang bisa bikin kamu semangat :-)

**Lumina Lulison: **Makasih :D saya jg suka Naruto di avatar kamu :D

**Uchiha Sakura97: **Gimana UN nya? Lancar? :D haha, chapter ini menurut saya udah lumayan banyak romansnya, saya harap kamu puas :D

**Miya-hime Nakashinki: **Kayaknya banyak yg ngeharapin SasuHina :D hmmm... bisa dipertimbangkan tapi nggak janji. :D Haha pernyataan cinta yang spontan itu yg rasanya lebih gimana... gitu ya? ;)

**Aphro: **Haha, saya juga seneng karena kamu review lagi... makasih :3

**Fujimoto Michi 'Blue: **Itu termasuk review kok, saya seneng bacanya :"). Inget sama fic ku yang di fandom lain? Fandom mana? lho... ngikutin fic ku di fandom lain juga? :"D #tambahsuka

**Lee Dong Jae: **Wah, galau karena SuShow :D Saya malah lagi hyper karena akhirnya bisa nonton L'arc En Ciel, VVIP lagi... haha, ok ok... mudahan sudah cukup greget chapter yang ini... jujur saya nggak ngerti selera gregetan reader itu yg kayak bagaimana, hehe

**Lionel Sanchez Afellay: **Bayi umur sebulan belum bisa tengkurap sendiri, dan tidak dianjurkan untuk tidur tengkurap... tapiiiiii... bukan berarti nggak boleh :D Contoh gampang sih lihat di iklan2 product2 bayi dimana bayi umur sebulan tidur tengkurap di dada ibu/ayahnya :D. Tentu aja, ini bukan tidur yg dalam jangka waktu panjang... Dalam kasus Naruto dan Kou, mereka ketiduran waktu Naruto lagi 'berinteraksi' dengan Kou... :D

**Namikaze Urryu: **Bayi demam sedikit itu biasa :D Bukannya nggak peduli, tapi bayi juga nggak boleh terlalu bergantung sama obat, jadi harus ditunggu dulu... Selama demamnya nggak terlalu tinggi, dikompres juga udah cukup.

**Melon Lemon: **Salam kenal :D Maaf chapternya pendek... saya nggak bisa nulis panjang2 karena nggak ada waktu :'(

**gui gui M.I.T: **hahaha, tenang aja, Sakura denger kok pernyataannya Naruto... :D Dan epilognya cuma satu chapter, sementara sequelnya multichapter tapi dengan pairing berbeda :D masih belum bisa janji banyak, ditunggu aja 3-4 chapter lagi :D

**Ijo rewo rewo: **err saya tertarik sama penname kamu, kalau di jawa kita nyebutnya ijo royo royo... (ga nyambung)

**MAI: **Hahaha :D iya, di fic ini Hinata nggak akan jadian dengan siapa pun, kalau pun saya akan memasangkan hinata dengan seseorang, itu nggak di fic ini, melainkan di sequelnya yg berdiri terpisah, terlalu banyak pairing itu bikin pusing (pengalaman). Ah... Saya ngerti perasaan pingin menggigit itu... seperti perasaan saya ke OTP saya, IchiHime... hahaha saya mau gigit laptop kalau Ichigo dipasangkan dengan chara tertentu.

**Nara Kazuki: **ah nama kamu ada Naranya... itu tempat lahir saya sekaligus nama belakang chara kesukaan saya... (Shikamaru) . (maaf gak jelas balasannya...)

**Bluremi: **Syukurlah kalau dia nggak dianggap nyebelin... setiap saya nulis fanfic saya paling takut kalau ada chara yang dianggap nyebelin karena menurut saya semua chara, antagonis, protagonis pasti punya alasan masing2... makasih reviewnya ya :D

**devzlee: **dari avataar saya udah ketauan kalau cewek kan ;)

**oraRi hinaRa: **/cubit Kou/ tuh udah saya cubitin :D haha respon Sakura udah dibaca di chapter ini kan ;)

**alexa: **ini udah update :D


	18. XVII: BitterSweet Love

**Summary: **Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

.

.

."Pernikahan adalah satu-satunya medan perang, dimana kau bercinta dengan musuhmu." - Pribahasa Meksiko

**17. Bittersweet Love**

**[[WARNING: AKAN ADA LIME DI CHAPTER INI, TIDAK EKSPLISIT DAN TIDAK SAMPAI RATE M, TAPI BUAT YANG MERASA TIDAK NYAMAN DENGAN LIME, SILAHKAN SKIP CHAPTER INI.]]  
><strong>

**.**

.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Sampai setahun yang lalu hidupku terasa... Sempurna? Ah, tidak juga. Dengan semua rutinitasku yang membosankan, aku hampir tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hidupku... Biasa saja. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa hidupku membosankan karena sesungguhnya aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan hanya beberapa saat setelah aku lulus kuliah dan lagi itu adalah pekerjaan yang sudah sejak lama aku inginkan. Aku cukup beruntung karena aku memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan kehidupan yang tenang. Hidupku 'normal'. Tidak ada yang lebih, namun aku juga tidak kekurangan.

Paling tidak aku mencoba untuk berpikir seperti itu.

Ada yang kurang dalam hidupku, tentu saja, aku hanya enggan untuk mengakuinya. Sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya 'seseorang', yang hilang dalam hidupku. Aku tidak berharap banyak, aku telah berkali-kali mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak berharap banyak. Untuk tidak berharap sama sekali. Karena kalau aku tidak berharap, maka aku tidak perlu kecewa. Jadi aku mengatakan pada diriku bahwa sampai kapan pun cinta yang tidak disampaikan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tentu saja saat itu aku tidak menyangka bahwa suatu malam aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura di depan sebuah bar. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sakura, yang saat itu dalam keadaan mabuk, akan ikut denganku ke apartemenku. Malam itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa aku akan bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku bercinta untuk pertama kalinya, dan aku melakukannya dengan wanita yang selama ini kucintai diam-diam.

Takdir seperti mengolok-olokku. Aku menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai namun wanita itu sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Lalu apa bagusnya? Aku begitu mencintainya tapi mengetahui bahwa ia membenciku dan mencintai pria lain terasa sangat menyakitkan. Hidup bersama di bawah satu atap, namun aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Itu tidak mudah.

Aku harus menggunakan segenap kemampuanku untuk menahan diri. Aku hanyalah pria normal dengan bersama dengan wanita yang telah kucintai selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun tanpa bisa menyentuhnya meskipun kami telah berada dalam ikatan suami istri adalah hal yang sangat berat untukku. Jangankan untuk menyentuhnya, menciumnya, atau melakukan hal-hal lain padanya, bahkan untuk mengatakan padanya tentang apa yang kurasakan pun aku tidak bisa.

Beberapa bulan belakangan hubunganku dengannya telah membaik. Kami tidak lagi saling memaki dan saling berteriak setiap pagi untuk menyalahkan satu sama lain. Kami kembali berteman. Aku tidak ingin kalau semuanya akan berubah canggung hanya karena aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Tentu saja, aku harus menanggung resiko bahwa aku harus melanjutkan hidup di bawah satu atap bersamanya tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Kupikir hal seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya...

Karena itu, malam ini, saat pada akhirnya aku bisa memeluknya, kali ini dalam kondisi sadar, rasanya aku sulit untuk mempercayainya...

* * *

><p>"Naru..."<p>

Bibirku tengah menyentuh leher putihnya ketika jari-jarinya bertaut dengan rambut pirangku. Tangannya mencengkeram rambutkudan menariknya, sedikit kencang namun aku menyukainya. Aku tersenyum saat Sakura sekali lagi mendesahkan namaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Setiap kali aku mendaratkan ciuman di tubuhnya, atau setiap kali aku menyentuhnya, Sakura akan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang membuatku ingin memeluknya erat-erat, membawanya bersembunyi di balik selimut dan bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari sana. Aku ingin memonopolinya, memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku saat kuku jari tangan Sakura yang tengah memeluk punggung telanjangku tanpa sengaja mencakar punggungku. Besok pagi akan ada banyak bekas cakaran yang ditorehkannya tanpa sadar di punggungku namun aku tidak peduli. Itu adalah bukti bahwa malam ini aku telah menjadi miliknya, sama seperti bekas ciuman yang kutinggalkan di kulitnya yang putih. Aku tahu Sakura mungkin akan protes saat melihat bekas merah di lehernya yang sengaja kutinggalkan untuk menandainya sebagai miliki, aku tidak peduli, sebab aku mencintainya dan aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa ia adalah milikku.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Bersatu dengannya seperti ini... Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan merasakannya kembali setelah hampir setahun berlalu. Kali ini kami melakukannya tanpa pengaruh alkohol sama sekali, hanya beberapa saat setelah kami menyatakan perasaan kami satu sama lain.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya hanya untuk memandang wajahnya.

Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Lehernya yang putih kini dibasahi keringat dan berhiaskan beberapa tanda merah yang kutinggalkan sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah milikku. Istriku. Wanita yang selama ini kucintai dan aku yakin, akan selalu kucintai. Wajahnya merah dan napasnya tersengal-sengal namun ia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Terlalu cantik. Wanita ini, yang saat ini ada di bawahku ini, mencintaiku... Benarkah?

Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang, alisnya bertaut, ia tampak bingung.

"Naruto?" panggilnya, "ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Aku tertawa kecil, kali ini aku telah merasa jauh lebih percaya diri. Mengetahui bahwa cintaku tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan membuatku merasa lebih percaya diri. Aku mencium sebelah pipinya nya sambil berkata setengah berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Mendengar pernyataan cintaku kali ini Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru..."

Senyumku melebar. Aku menatapnya sekali lagi. Aku benar, ia memang terlihat sangat cantik. Wanita yang kucintai ini terlihat cantik meskipun ia tidak mengenakan apapun. _Terutama saat ia tidak mengenakan apapun._

"Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kau sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu," wanita berwajah cantik itu tersenyum sambil kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku, "sekarang bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Aku menyeringai mendengarnya, "tentu saja..."

Sakura tampak puas dengan jawabanku itu, "bagus."

Lalu ia menarikku ke arahnya dan kali ini menciumku lebih lama.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak bisa tidur.<p>

Tidak, tubuhku terasa lelah dan hatiku terasa penuh, sejujurnya mataku terasa berat, aku butuh tidur namun aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku takut kalau aku tertidur maka aku akan terbangun dan tersadar bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku tidak ingin tertidur, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama memandangi wajah tidur istriku yang kini tengah terlelap sebelahku.

Aku berbaring miring menatap istriku yang telah tertidur lelap sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tubuhnya yang masih telanjang berbalut selimut putih, ia berbaring miring menghadapku dengan mata terpejam, cantik sekali. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan perasaan bahagia memenuhi rongga dadaku. Ia begitu cantik, ya aku tahu aku telah berkali-kali mengatakannya tapi itu tidak akan pernah cukup, ia terlalu cantik. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa wanita secantik dirinya menyukai seseorang sepertiku. Aku yang jauh dari sosok seorang pangeran yang selama ini didambakannya. Aku yang telah 'mengkhianatinya' dan berbohong padanya... Aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini...

Ia terlalu cantik.

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda terurai menyentuh pundak dan pipinya. Bahkan dengan matanya yang terpejam seperti ini ia masih tampak begitu menarik. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya. Aku telah cukup banyak menciumnya malam ini. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Ia tampak lelah dan ia butuh istirahat. Terutama aku lah yang telah membuatnya kelelahan...

Wajahku memanas mengingat hal yang kami perbuat malam ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami bercinta dan kali ini kami telah resmi menjadi suami istri, dan kami telah menyatakan perasaan kami satu sama lain... Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah dengan melakukannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak merasa malu.

Ini adalah hal yang baru untukku. Hal seperti ini...

Mungkin aku merasa seperti ini hanya karena aku belum terbiasa. Mulai sekarang aku akan perlahan-lahan terbiasa dengan kehidupan suami istri yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa mulai sekarang kami akan melakukan hal-hal seperti semalam lebih sering lagi. Setelah aku mengetahui perasaan Sakura padaku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah padaku. Seperti ada seseorang yang telah melepaskan seutas tali yang tadinya mengikatku erat-erat. Aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku tidak perlu susah payah menahan diri...

Tanganku tanpa sadar bergerak dan menyentuh wajah Sakura. Dengan lembut aku menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Tanganku tidak lantas meninggalkan wajahnya. Aku membelai pipinya selembut mungkin, aku menikmati menyentuh pipinya yang hangat dan lembut namun aku juga tidak ingin membangunkannya. Aku beruntung, Sakura rupanya terlalu lelah sehingga sentuhanku tidak membangunkannya. Ia tetap tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku, aku tetap tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Ya, aku sangat mencintainya.

Semalam akhirnya aku berkali-kali mengatakannya sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Aku akhirnya bisa menyampaikan apa yang kurasakan padanya selama ini, melalui kata-kata dan tindakan, dan aku senang karena ia membalasnya...

Aku tengah asyik memandangi wajah tidur istriku saat aku mendengar suara tangisan dari _baby monitor_. Aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk memasang _baby __monitor _di kamar bayi kami yang dihubungkan dengan kamar kami agar kami bisa tetap memantau bayi kami yang tidur di ruang sebelah itu. Aku buru-buru mematikan _speaker _yang berada di meja di sebelahku itu sebelum Sakura terbangun. Namun terlambat, di belakangku Sakura telah terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya sambil menguap kecil. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Kou menangis?"

"Ya, tapi jangan khawatir, biar aku yang mengurusnya, kamu tidur saja lagi," kataku sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura menatapku dengan sedikit ragu, "kau yakin?"

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum mencari celana pendekku di lantai dan mengenakannya, "tenang saja, Kou hanya lapar, tadi demamnya sudah turun kan?"

Aku dapat mendengar Sakura menguap, "di kulkas ada ASI, hangatkan dulu, oke?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "tentu saja, aku tahu..."

Lalu aku buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum Sakura kembali mengatakan sesuatu seolah-olah aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menangani bayi yang menangis. Semenjak aku 'libur' dari sekolah, aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Kou. Aku lebih dari sekadar tahu bagaimana cara mengurus bayi.

Kou masih menangis saat aku memasuki kamarnya. Aku menyalakan lampu dan bergegas ke arahnya. Anak laki-lakiku itu menangis dengan kerasnya, wajahnya memerah dan matanya terpejam. Aku tertawa kecil sambil meraihnya dan mengangkatnya dari buaiannya. Tangisannya perlahan mereda saat aku memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya. Aku menyentuhkan dahiku dengan dahinya dan merasa lega saat kurasakan bahwa demamnya telah turun.

Aku memandang wajah Kou yang masih terisak, "kau lapar ya?"

Tentu saja Kou tidak menjawab. Aku tertawa kecil dan masih sambil menggendongnya aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Kou tampak membuka matanya yang masih dibasahi air mata namun ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Aku menggendong Kou dengan sebelah tanganku sementara menyalakan lampu dapur dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ada dua botol ASI yang sudah disiapkan Sakura. Belakangan ini air susu sakura tidak keluar dengan lancar sehingga ia harus menggunakan pompa khusus untuk mengeluarkan ASInya. Sakura bersikeras bahwa ia tidak ingin memberikan susu formula pada Kou sampai ia berusia paling tidak sepuluh bulan, bahkan lebih. Ia sedikit jadi kerepotan, karena meskipun masih berusia beberapa bulan, Kou memiliki nafsu makan yang besar. Bayiku ini sepertinya hampir selalu lapar.

Aku memanaskan susu untuk Kou dengan menggunakan _microwave_, seperti yang dokter pernah ingatkan padaku aku tidak terlalu lama memanaskannya. Lihat kan? Sudah kubilang aku adalah sosok ayah yang bisa diandalkan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura kadang-kadang tampak tidak percaya padaku. Aku mencintai istri dan anakku, aku mencintai keluarga kecilku ini, dan aku akan melakukan hal-hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka.

Setelah mengganti tutup botol susu untuk Kou, kami berdua kembali ke kamarnya. Kou mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti 'guu' atau 'buu' selama perjalanan kembali ke kamar yang membuatku tersenyum. Untuk bayi seusianya Kou sangatlah cerewet. Tentu saja buatku itu membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Kou dengan Kou di pelukanku. Aku menyentuhkan ujung botol susu ke bibir mungil Kou yang langsung dihisapnya dengan penuh semangat. Aku mengamati wajah kecilnya yang tampak sangat lahap meminum susunya. Bibirnya dan pipinya bergerak-gerak, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai bahagia melihatnya. Anak laki-laki yang tampan dan menggemaskan ini adalah anakku, aku adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini.

* * *

><p>Kou menghabiskan susunya dalam waktu lima belas menit, namun bahkan setelah kenyang pun ia masih belum terlihat mengantuk. Sepasang mata tanpa dosa berwarna hijau menatapku seolah bertanya, 'papa, kita akan main apa sekarang?'. Aku tertawa kecil membayangkan Kou benar-benar mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membayangkan berbincang-bincang dengan anakku itu. Terkadang aku akan mengajaknya berbicara meski pun mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan padanya.<p>

"Ini sudah malam," gumamku berusaha menjelaskan pada Kou yang masih menatapku, "kita main besok ya? Sekarang waktumu tidur..."

Kou tidak menjawab tapi ia masih terlihat tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

"Dengar, mungkin kamu nggak mengantuk, tapi aku mengantuk," kataku lagi sambil tersenyum, "jadi kasihanilah ayahmu yang tampan ini dan tidurlah, ya?"

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara tawa dari arah pintu kamar yang kubiarkan terbuka. Saat aku menoleh aku melihat Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya yang masih terlihat lelah. Aku menelan ludah saat menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan kemejaku yang agak kebesaran untuknya. Ia terlihat seksi seperti itu.

"Siapa yang tampan?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan tawa, ia berjalan ke arahku dan Kou. Ia berlutut di dekatku dan tangannya menyentuh dahi Kou dengan lembut. Kou tampak tidak keberatan dengan sentuhan ibunya itu. Sakura tersenyum ke arah Kou dan mencium pipi tembamnya, "syukurlah, demammu sudah turun ya, Kou-chan..."

"Bukannya sudah aku bilang bahwa kamu sebaiknya tidur saja?" aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat istriku tengah bercengkrama dengan bayi kami itu, "aku bisa mengurus Kou sendiri..."

"Aku tahu," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arahku, "aku hanya kangen Kou."

Aku tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhku sedikit ke depan untuk mengecup bibirnya, "kau ibu yang baik."

Sakura menjilati bibirnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda, "istri yang baik juga?"

Senyumku berubah menjadi seringai, "tentu saja."

Sakura membalas senyumanku, "aku mencintaimu..."

Dadaku terasa hangat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura itu. Aku masih belum terbiasa mendengarnya namun setiap kali aku mendengarnya ada perasaan aneh yang memenuhi dadaku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Aku mencintai Sakura, sejak dulu saat kami masih anak-anak, dan aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Mengetahui bahwa ia pun mencintaiku, meskipun tidak sedalam cintaku padanya... Aku tidak akan pernah berharap lebih dari itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, seperti menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya 'sibuk' dengan diri mereka masing-masing, Kou menguap lebar. Aku dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Kou yang perlahan memejamkan matanya di pelukanku. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengusap dahi Kou menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Selamat tidur Kou..."

Memandang wajah tidur anakku, aku lagi-lagi tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Aku mencintai keluargaku, dan senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa mereka pun mencintaiku...

.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hallo, sorry aku nggak bisa balas review di sini.. *sob* *sob* lagi nggak enak badan... so I just want to get it over and sleep.  
><strong>_

_**Segera setelah post chapter ini aku akan tidur... TAPI meskipun aku nggak balas review kalian kali ini, aku baca semua dan aku senang. Kalau ada waktu tinggalkan komentar kalian untuk chapter ini ok?  
><strong>_

_**Bye for now..!  
><strong>_


	19. XVIII: BitterSweet Destiny

**Summary:** Sebuah kesalahan yang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kesalahan lainnya, seperti sebuah kebohongan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain. Sakura dan Naruto menikah, dan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan memiliki bayi. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan besar... (Catatan pernikahan Naruto-Sakura AU)

**WARNING:** AU, **OOC**, PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION**, SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER:** STANDARD APPPLIED.

.

.

"Takdir itu hanya berlaku bagi mereka yang percaya"

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

**18. Bittersweet Destiny  
><strong>

"Kau tahu, aku sangat beruntung memilikimu."

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto Uzumaki, suamiku selama setahun, yang saat ini tengah mendampingiku melakukan hatsumode*. Kami baru saja selesai melakukan doa awal tahun dan berniat untuk segera pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuaku tempat dimana kami menitipkan Kou sementara. Hari itu seperti biasa di minggu pertama awal tahun, kuil yang kami kunjungi ramai dikunjungi orang-orang yang juga melakukan kunjungan pertama mereka ke kuil hari ini, karena itu aku tidak bisa memercayai pendengaranku ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung namun kami tidak menghentikan langkah kami. Wajah Naruto tidak berubah merah atau terlihat canggung. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan terus berjalan sambil menggengam tanganku agar kami tidak terpisah di tengah lautan manusia saat ini.

Karena setelah itu Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menanggapinya, atau apakah aku harus menanggapinya, maka aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya diam dan membiarkan suamiku itu menggandeng tanganku melangkah keluar dari halaman kuil.

Kami menuruni tangga kuil tanpa saling berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto saat itu, sementara pikiranku sendiri tiba-tiba saja membawaku kembali ke masa lalu, tepatnya setahun yang lalu ketika aku dan Naruto bertemu malam itu. Pertemuan yang pada akhirnya mengantarkan kami ke sebuah pernikahan. Malam itu salju juga turun seperti saat ini. Aku tidak ingat apa alasanku bertengkar dengan Sasuke saat itu sehingga aku memutuskan untuk minum-minum sendirian sampai larut malam, tapi kalau kupikir lagi sekarang, pertemuanku dengan Naruto malam itu pasti adalah takdir. Kalau saja malam itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya...

Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Kalau malam itu aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto maka pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi dan maka aku tidak akan pernah memiliki Kou. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan hidupku tanpa kedua pria tampanku itu. Tanpa sadar aku meremas tangan Naruto sedikit lebih erat dari seharusnya hingga ia menoleh ke arahku dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalaku, aku tersenyum, ya, aku tidak perlu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Saat ini aku bersama dengannya, dan aku mencintainya. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi kalau saja saat itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan memeluk sebelah lengannya sambil tetap berjalan. Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkanku setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan kompleks kuil.

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Naruto saat kami melewati sebuah taman di perjalanan kami menuju ke rumah kedua orang tuaku. Di bulan Januari yang dingin taman ini tidak seramai biasanya. Mungkin juga karena ini adalah awal tahun sehingga orang-orang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya di rumah atau berlibur ke suatu tempat, "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk sebentar? Sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini..."

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk lagi, "boleh juga."

Semenjak Kou lahir kami memang hampir tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja. Terlebih semenjak kami sama-sama menyadari akan perasaan kami satu sama lain. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan bersama suamiku beberapa saat sebelum kami pulang. Aku yakin, ibu dan ayahku tidak akan keberatan untuk menjaga Kou sedikit lebih lama. Lagi pula, kedua orang tua angkat Naruto yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kedua orang tuaku pun tampak bersemangat saat tahu bahwa kami membawa Kou datang menginap untuk merayakan tahun baru. Di usianya yang baru menginjak beberapa bulan Kou sudah menjadi idola di keluarga besar kami.

Aku dan Naruto berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku taman panjang berwarna putih. Seperti bangku-bangku lain di taman itu, bangku itu pun tampak kosong dengan sedikit sisa salju yang menumpuk di atasnya. Hujan salju rintik yang baru saja reda meninggalkan tumpukan salju dimana-mana termasuk di jalanan dan di ranting-ranting pohon membuatku merasa seolah dikelilingi warna putih yang berkilauan.

Naruto membersihkan serpihan-serpihan salju di atas bangku dan memberi isyarat agar aku duduk di sana.

"Tunggu di sini," Naruto tersenyum, saat ia berbicara uap putih tampak keluar dari mulutnya menandai udara hari ini yang cukup dingin, "aku akan membeli minuman hangat dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Kamu mau minum apa?"

"Kopi susu," kataku sambil balas tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk sebelum lalu berlari kecil meninggalkanku sendirian menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis terdekat untuk membeli minuman. Aku memandang sosoknya yang semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah Naruto meninggalkanku, akhirnya aku mampu mengalihkan pandanganku dari arahnya dan menengadahkan wajahku menatap langit musim dingin yang berwarna abu-abu.

Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajak Kou bersama kami mengunjungi kuil hari ini sayang udara hari ini terlalu dingin untuk membawanya ke luar rumah. Ramalan cuaca pagi ini melaporkan bahwa salju akan turun cukup tebal hari ini dan kami pun memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niat kami mengajak Kou dan pergi berdua saja. Kou harus menunggu sampai tahun depan untuk melakukan _hatsumode _pertamanya. Tahun depan juga, kami akan merayakan tahun baru bersama. Keluarga kecil kami pun akan bahagia seperti ini, tahun depan dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum saat aku memikirkan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-kata yang tadi tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari bibir Naruto, tentang betapa ia beruntung memilikiku. Beruntung? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu apakah menikahi seorang wanita sepertiku bisa dikatakan beruntung. Naruto adalah seorang pria muda yang berwajah cukup tampan, memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan sifat yang menyenangkan. Menikahiku yang hanya merupakan gadis yang bahkan tidak dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya... Apa yang bisa ia banggakan dariku?

Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan senyumanku memudar dan dahiku perlahan berkerut.

Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dariku?

Aku tidak bisa memasak. Selama ini masakan yang kubuat tidak pernah jauh dari _nikujaga*, _kare, dan beef stew yang sebenarnya merupakan olahan dari bahan yang sama hanya dengan sedikit bumbu yang berbeda. Setelah melahirkan, aku juga merasakan banyak perubahan pada tubuhku. Tidak hanya beberapa bagian berubah menjadi lebih besar namun juga menjadi lebih lembek. Tubuhku tidak lagi dan tidak akan pernah lagi kencang seperti dulu. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah menyesali telah mengandung dan melahirkan Kou, hanya saja kadang-kadang aku ingin tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan tentangku. Maksudku, aku tahu ia mencintaiku. Ia bahkan berkata bahwa ia sudah mencintaiku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia pernah membandingkanku dengan wanita lain... Apakah ia menginginkanku agar kembali seperti dulu, di saat kami belum menikah?

Aku mencintai Naruto. Entah sejak kapan aku telah terbiasa dengan senyumannya dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman itu. Karena itu aku sedikit mencemaskan tentang apa pendapatnya tentang diriku. Kalau kami memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama, aku tidak ingin ia merasa menyesal karena harus menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya bersamaku.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama."

Saat aku menengadahkan wajahku, di hadapanku telah berdiri Naruto yang mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna coklat kehijauan yang terbuka dan menampakan baju hangat berwarna putih yang ia kenakan di dalamnya dipadukan dengan celana jins pudar berwarna biru pucat. Ia juga mengenakan syal berwarna biru yang merupakan hadiah natal dariku. Suamiku ini semakin lama semakin terlihat tampan sementara aku semakin lama semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku tersenyum sambil menerima minuman kaleng yang diserahkannya padaku, "terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia membuka minumannya dan meminumnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku membuka minuman kalengku dan meneguknya perlahan. Aku tidak dapat merasakan minuman yang kuminum itu karena saat itu kepalaku dipenuhi dengan hal lain yang cukup mengganggu.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sejak tadi sepertinya pikiranmu dipenuhi sesuatu. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Aku menggeleng, lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aku memang bodoh, aku mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu. Naruto mencintaiku, itu saja sudah cukup. Aku hanya perlu mempercayainya kan? Lalu mengapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan cemas ini?

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Sakura..." Naruto terdengar tidak percaya namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku bersyukur karena Naruto tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Aku menghabiskan minumanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Selama beberapa menit kami berdua hanya duduk di sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kami menghabiskan minuman kami masing-masing tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, aku ini adalah pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini."

Itu kedua kalinya hari ini Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu dan mengejutkanku. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dengan harapan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan kata-kata itu kali ini.

"Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum aku tahu apa itu cinta," kata Naruto tanpa menatapku, "pada akhirnya aku bisa menikahimu. Aku pikir tadinya aku tidak peduli, meskipun selamanya kamu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku. Tadinya aku pikir, hanya dengan berada di sisimu, meskipun kamu membenciku, aku tidak peduli. Itu sudah cukup membahagiakanku..."

"Hey!" protesku, "Aku tidak membencimu, ok! Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tertawa, lalu ia akhirnya menoleh ke arahku, "oh ya? Tapi awalnya kamu membenciku kan?"

Wajahku memerah, "aku merasa marah saat itu. Tapi sebenarnya, aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri..." kataku akhirnya mengakui, "kamu adalah temanku, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku... Aku merasa sangat sedih saat kamu mulai menjauhiku dulu..." aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah, "lagipula, sekarang aku mencintaimu, oke?"

Naruto tersenyum dan memelukku, "aku tahu, karena itulah aku berkata bahwa aku adalah pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini."

Beruntung?

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Aroma segar _cologne _ yang dikenakannya seakan membiusku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan teman sepermainanku sejak kecil itu.

"Kau tahu, aku... tidak menyelesaikan kuliahku, tubuhku berubah setelah melahirkan, aku tidak pandai memasak, dan aku egois," aku beruntung karena dengan posisi kami saat ini, Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah saat ini, "ada banyak wanita yang lebih baik dariku yang pantas mendam..."

"Sssshh," Naruto memotong perkataanku, "hentikan, aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

Aku terdiam.

"Dengarkan aku," kata Naruto menjauhkan diri dariku untuk menatap wajahku, "kamu tidak menyelesaikan kuliahmu karena menikahiku, tubuhmu berubah karena kamu melahirkan anakku, meskipun kamu tidak pandai memasak tapi kamu memasak untukku, dan kamu memang egois, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kamu boleh bersikap egois hanya padaku, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapa pun, termasuk membiarkanmu menunjukkan sisi egoismu pada orang lain."

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah serius. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat rona merah mewarnai wajah Naruto, dan kali ini aku yakin itu bukan karena udara yang cukup dingin saat ini. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hei, aku serius mengatakannya..." kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah, "aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang keren dan kau malah menertawakanku..."

"Maaf," kataku di sela-sela tawaku, "aku tidak terbiasa melihatmu bersikap keren seperti itu."

Naruto memasang wajah seolah-olah terluka oleh kata-kataku namun ia harus berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk menipuku karena aku dapat melihat bahwa ia berpura-pura. Aku tersenyum lebar. Naruto memang gagal bersikap keren di hadapanku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak merasa senang karena kata-katanya itu. Aku bisa tertawa seperti ini karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan telah menenangkanku.

"Kamu tahu, Sakura," kata Naruto lagi, "sebelum ini, hubunganku dengan mantan-mantan pacarku selalu saja gagal. Kurasa, itu bukan hanya karena aku selalu membandingkan mereka denganmu. Tapi juga karena Tuhan telah menakdirkan kita untuk bersama..."

Kali ini aku tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Hey," protes Naruto, "aku serius!"

"Justru karena kau serius, ini terdengar lebih lucu."

Tawaku terhenti saat aku merasakan sebelah tangan Naruto menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Naru?"

Naruto tersenyum, "aku senang melihatmu tertawa seperti ini. Tadi, aku merasa cemas melihatmu terlihat murung."

Kali ini giliran wajahku yang memerah.

"Ah, aku..."

"Sakura," Naruto tidak mendengarkanku, wajahnya berubah serius dalam sekejap, "menikahlah denganku."

Menikah?

"Bukankah kita sudah menikah?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku berdiri berhadapan dengannya di hadapan bangku taman tempat kami duduk tadi, "kita mendaftarkan pernikahan kita di catatan sipil, tapi tidak pernah ada upacara pernikahan."

Aku menatap mata biru Naruto dan berjengit, "kau ingin upacara pernikahan?"

Naruto tersenyum, "kamu tidak mau?"

"Sekarang? Di sini?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto berdeham kecil sebelum kemudian berkata dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat lebih berat, "Sakura Haruno, apa kau bersedia menerima Naruto Uzumaki sebagai suamimu dan mendampinginya dalam sehat maupun sakit, miskin maupun kaya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Aku kembali kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan ini.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Naruto tersenyum senang.

Aku berdeham kecil sebelum menirukan cara Naruto berbicara sebelumnya, "dan kau, Naruto Uzumaki, apa kau bersedia menerima Sakura sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan apapun sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia," katanya sambil masih tersenyum, lalu ia tiba-tiba meraih tanganku dan menyelipkan sesuatu di jari manisku. Aku menatap jariku dengan bingung sebelum kemudian bahwa Naruto baru saja menyematkan kaitan pembuka kaleng yang entah kapan dilepaskannya dari kaleng kopi yang dibelinya tadi, "kita tidak memiliki cincin kawin. Aku, belum bisa membelikanmu cincin sungguhan, tapi suatu saat nanti pasti..."

Aku tersenyum, "untuk saat ini, ini cukup."

Aku lalu melepaskan pengait pembuka kaleng minumanku dan mengenakannya ke jari manis Naruto. Ia memandangi jarinya sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu mungkin saat ini kami terlihat seperti orang bodoh, melakukan upacara pernikahan di depan bangku taman dengan pembuka kaleng sebagai pengganti cincin...

"Lalu," kata Naruto membuayarkan lamunan singkatku, "apa sekarang aku boleh mencium pengantin wanitanya?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "tentu saja, kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitanya."

Saat bibir Naruto yang terasa dingin menyentuh bibirku, aku sadar. Takdir atau bukan, aku tidak akan melepaskan pria ini.

.

.

*hatsumode adalah kunjungan awal tahun ke kuil yang rutin dilakukan masyarakat jepang, tidak harus pada tanggal 1 tapi merupakan kunjungan pertama dalam tahun tersebut. :D (ini bukan kegiatan keagamaan, lebih merupakan adat/budaya)

*nikujaga adalah masakan daging dan kentang, mungkin mirip semur kalau di Indonesia. Memasaknya gampang dan rasanya enak.

.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

2 chapter lagi! Chapter ini ringan dan lebih seperti intermezzo sebelum epilog. :D

Nggak banyak yang bisa saya bicarakan tentang chapter ini :D

.

**nona fergie:**hahah Naru kan laki2 normal, wajar kalau mikir hal2 ecchi... dan untungnya (?) naru cukup sabar dan bisa menahan diri untuk nggak ngapa2in Sakura tanpa izin...

**Miya-hime Nakashinki: **ah, aku juga suka nulis interaksi narusaku-kou... nulis tentang pasangan muda dan bayi mereka itu seperti drug, bikin nagih :)

**Rinzu15: **ah iya kou chan memang ngegemesin, aku sendiri gemes waktu nulisnya... ;)

**Twingwing RuRaKe: **ahaha, kalau kamu culik Kou, kamu berurusan sama Naruto dan Sakura... ;)

**Neerval-Li: **makasih, aku stay di rate T kok, kalau memang niat M, dari awal akan dipost sebagai rate M, aku ga suka ganti2 rating di tengah cerita :P

**Aiko Kirisawa: **terimakasih, Aiko, masalahnya aku nggak tahu banyak tentang character2 di Naruto jadi nggak bisa nulis cerita dengan tokoh utama yg aku nggak tahu... nanti kalau udah lebih banyak tahu, aku coba tulis dengan pairing lain... :D

**ichi29: **thank you :D

**Ran Kajiura: **ah, mungkin Kou kebangun karena... ahaha :D *ikut ketawa mesum*

**Volkova Kuruta: **belom say, 2 chpter lagi insya Allah :D

**Saqee Chan: **aku coba perdalam character Ino dulu ya... :)

**Mitsuki Ota: **karena butuh waktu lama bagi sakura untuk menyadari perasaan dia ke Naruto makanya waktu dia bilang suka, itu bikin lega ya? haha :D makasih...

**cherry kuchiki: **siap!

**aretabelva: **makasih, salah satu hal yang bikin saya terkesan adalah sewaktu ada silent reader yang memutuskan untuk menulis review. Semua review yang masuk berharga buat saya, tapi ada kesan tersendiri dari review dari silent reader. :)

**aphro: **maaf lama, soalnya aku sibuk ngerjain yang lain X(

**uchiha sakura97: **terimakasih :D memang chapter sebelumnya dan chapter sekarang sengaja dibikin romantis...:)

**bluremi: **haha, keluarga kecil yang bahagia... impian semua orang ya... good luck, mudahan bisa ngebentuk keluarga yg bahagia juga :D

**naruto lover: **makasih, dan amiiiin mudahan kamu jg bisa seperti ini nanti

**kitty sevalinka kuromi: **makasih banyak :D

**lee dong jae: **sayangnya, fic ini akan segera berkahir... di chapter depan diusahakan Kou muncul lagi...

**m night seiran: **wohooo thank u, jeng

**mysparkyu: **makasih, sorry updatenya ga kilat ;P

**gui gui M.I.T: **di supermarket alat untuk memerah ASI ada di jual lho... kayak pompa gitu... coba kalau ke swalayan pergi ke perlengkapan bayi, pasti ada :D

**Fujimoto Michi 'Blue: **makasih makasih makasih :D

**fransiscus: **ini udah keluar

**aoi ciel: **di BSM, sasuke nggak akan keluar lagi, hinata masih akan keluar sekali lagi :D

**just tomat: **terima kasih :D review dari silent reader itu suka bikin aku terharu (entah kenapa)

**ryukey: **makasih :D

**niigata rine: **marathon 18 chapter bacanya? hoaah makasih :D

**kanzaki asamu: **makasih :D riset? nggak berat, soalnya orang2 di sekitarku sudah pada nikah dan punya momongan... (tinggal aku yang ketinggalan) jadi dibanding riset lebih tepatnya kumpulan curhatan ibu2 rumah tangga...

**greenilicious: **makasih reviewnya, tapi sebelumnya saya mau bilang kalau saya pecinta warna hijau jadi id dan ava kamu memesona saya * w *


	20. LAST : BitterSweet Understanding

Last Chapter

"BITTERSWEET UNDERSTANDING"

.

.

.

"Mengenal seseorang dan memahaminya adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Aku mengenal ayahmu selama hampir tiga puluh tahun namun aku belum memahaminya." - ibuku

.

.

Angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut membawa kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Samar-samar dari sebuah sekolah menengah atas terdengar suara para siswa menyanyikan lagu perpisahan di upacara kelulusan mereka. Udara musim semi yang membawa aroma sakura yang lembut bercampur suasana haru yang mewarnai lingkungan sekolah hari itu terasa hangat. Satu per satu para siswa kelas tiga yang telah lulus naik ke panggung di aula besar dan menerima tanda kelulusan mereka. Tidak sedikit dari para murid dan guru yang menitikan air mata di hari yang membahagiakan itu.

Upacara kelulusan berlangsung selama hampir dua jam. Kali ini, ceramah yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah dan para guru entah mengapa tidak terdengar membosankan. Mungkin karena kali ini adalah untuk terakhir kalinya mereka akan berkesempatan untuk mendengarkan ceramah itu.

Para murid menunggu dengan sabar sampai upacara kelulusan selesai sebelum kemudian mereka menghambur ke halaman sekolah untuk saling bertukar kenang-kenangan atau sekedar berfoto bersama.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di sekitar mereka seperti turut memberi selamat atas kelulusan mereka. Beberapa siswa menggunakan kesempatan dan suasana itu untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka pada orang yang selama ini mereka kagumi. Hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk mengukir kenangan sebagai murid SMA.

Salah seorang dari murid-murid yang bersuka cita itu adalah seorang murid perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan tatapan mata kosong. Gadis berkulit pucat dan berwajah cantik itu berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah, dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Sebentar lagi, ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gedung sekolah ini, pada teman-temannya, dan pada setiap kenangan yang telah tercipta selama ia bersekolah di sekolah ini.

Termasuk kenangan akan cinta pertamanya yang telah berakhir.

Langkah kaki gadis itu tanpa disadarinya membawanya ke sebuah ruang kelas yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolahnya. Dengan senyum mengembang perlahan di wajah cantiknya, gadis itu memasuki ruang kelas yang kini telah kosong itu. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju deretan jendela yang berada di sisi lain kelas.

Ia sangat mengenal ruang kelas ini. Sampai sebulan yang lalu ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di dalam ruangan ini, namun bukan karena itulah kelas ini menjadi berarti untuknya.

Ruangan ini adalah tempat di mana ketika orang yang disukainya melihatnya tengah menangis.

Gadis itu berdiri di tepi jendela. Di luar sana ia bisa melihat para siswa yang telah lulus tengah berfoto di halaman sekolah atau berpelukan sambil menangis karena mereka akan melanjutkan ke universitas yang berbeda. Jauh dari keramaian itu, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Selama tiga tahun ia bersekolah di sekolah ini, ia tidak memiliki musuh namun ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Sifatnya yang tertutup membuatnya sulit untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada teman-temannya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya membuka diri adalah orang yang disukainya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya perasaannya pada orang itu tidak berbalas, ia tidak menyesal karena paling tidak perasaannya telah tersampaikan. Lagipula, ia telah memperoleh banyak pelajaran berharga dari kejadian ini.

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, dalam hati ia berharap bahwa ia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu sekali lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan berterima kasih.

"Hyuga-san?"

Hinata Hyuga tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengenali suara itu. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan terdiam saat melihatnya berdiri di sana. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, kalau-kalau otaknya menciptakan ilusi yang tampak nyata di hadapannya.

Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu, rambut pirangnya masih tampak berantakan seperti biasa. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ramah seperti biasanya dan mata birunya menatap ke arahnya. Pria berwajah tampan itu mengenakan jas berwarna kelabu dengan kaus hitam polos di dalamnya. Penampilan yang sedikit lebih santai dibandingkan dengan penampilan yang dikenakannya saat ia mengajar di depan kelas.

Ya, pria muda itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Guru biologi sekaligus orang yang dicintainya.

"Uzumaki-sensei..." Mata Hinata tertumpu pada sesosok bayi laki-laki dalam dalam pelukan Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak sendirian saat itu, ia membawa serta bayinya yang hampir berusia setengah tahun bersamanya, "itu... Anak Sensei?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan tersenyum.

"Kenalkan, ini Kou Uzumaki," Naruto tertawa kecil sambil melangkah memasuki ruang kelas itu, "ini pertama kalinya kamu bertemu dengannya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Matanya masih tertumpu pada anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau itu. Selain matanya yang berwarna hijau, bayi laki-laki itu tampak seperti miniatur Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Hinata. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk kepala muridnya itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Hinata mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Kata-kata itu seperti menghancurkan tembok pertahanan yang sejak tadi telah dibangunnya. Padahal, ia telah mengatakan berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Terima kasih, Sensei," Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah berlinangan air mata, "selama ini Sensei telah banyak membantuku dan memberiku semangat. Aku belajar banyak..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Menjadi seorang guru adalah hal yang sudah sejak lama diidamkannya. Sejak dulu ia selalu memimpikan pekerjaan seperti ini, dikelilingi oleh murid-murid dan dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka... Naruto sadar bahwa masih ada banyak hal yang harus dipelajarinya untuk menjadi seorang guru yang baik. Pertemuannya dengan Hinata, tidak hanya memberikan pelajaran lebih baginya untuk menjadi seorang guru namun juga untuk menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang baik. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa ia pun akan mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari muridnya. Jadi sebenarnya, ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang seharusnya menundukkan kepala dan berterima kasih.

Hinata tengah berusaha menghapus air matanya ketika ia merasakan tangan kecil menepuk bagian atas kepalanya. Dengan bingung ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah tembam Kou yang dihiasi tawa menatapnya.

Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Hinata, "sepertinya Kou ingin menyemangatimu."

Air mata Hinata terhenti melihat Kou yang tertawa padanya. Seperti yang baru saja dikatakan gurunya itu, anak laki-laki itu tampak seperti berusaha memberi semangat padanya. Hinata pun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kou dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kou-chan..."

"Nyaa..." Kou menggerak-gerakan tangan dan kakinya dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto menatap anaknya yang kini seperti memberontak dalam pelukannya itu dan tertawa, "sepertinya Kou menyukaimu."

Hinata tertawa kecil, pipinya memerah, lalu ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh harap, "apa aku boleh menggendongnya, Sensei?"

Naruto mengangguk sebelum menyerahkan Kou pada muridnya itu. Kou sendiri tidak tampak keberatan berada dalam gendongan gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Uh, Sakura-san... Apa ia tahu Sensei ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja, ia menunggu di mobil."

Untuk beberapa menit keduanya tidak saling bicara. Hinata sibuk bercengkrama dengan Kou sedangkan Naruto memandang ke luar jendela. Kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya dan dada terbusung bangga melihat para muridnya yang telah lulus hari ini. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, meskipun ia tidak dapat hadir di upacara kelulusan mereka hari ini, ia tetap merasa bangga karena pernah mengajar mereka.

"Sensei, apa yang sensei lakukan di sini?"

Naruto masih memandang ke luar jendela, "aku ingin melihat para muridku, meski pun akan menjadi masalah kalau para guru yang lain melihatku di sini. Hukumanku baru berakhir pada upacara penerimaan siswa baru nanti," Naruto menambahkan sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata, "dan aku juga datang karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Hinata tampak terkejut, "denganku?"

Pria bermata biru itu mengangguk, "aku menyadari banyak hal setelah mengenalmu lebih baik dan mendengarkan ceritamu. Sudut pandang seorang anak tentang orang tuanya... Saat mendengar ceritamu aku berpikir banyak, tentang pernikahanku, tentang anakku," Naruto mengusap kepala Kou dengan lembut, "mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu sekarang, tapi, aku harap ini akan berguna untukmu suatu saat nanti."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, siap untuk mendengar apapun. Yang akan disampaikan gurunya itu kepadanya.

"Pernikahan orang tuamu mungkin tidak bisa diselamatkan, tapi aku tidak ingin ini membuatmu takut akan pernikahan," nada bicara Naruto berubah serius, "rasa cinta suatu saat pasti akan hilang, atau berkurang. Pernikahan yang didasari hanya sekadar cinta, akan sulit untuk bertahan. Hal yang paling penting adalah pengertian. Kalau kamu sudah memahami seseorang, akan lebih mudah untuk mencintainya... Dan untuk hidup bersamanya."

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat wajah Naruto berubah merah setelah mengatakannya, "apakah sensei seperti itu dengan istri Sensei?"

Naruto, masih dengan wajah memerah, tersenyum malu-malu, "kami masih dalam tahapan saling memahami, mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lama sampai kami benar-benar mengerti satu sama lain, tapi aku tidak peduli," ayah satu anak itu menatap keluar jendela sekali lagi, "aku orang yang cukup sabar untuk urusan seperti ini."

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto untuk beberapa detik sebelum ikut memandang ke luar jendela, "aku harap aku akan menemukan orang seperti Sensei yang akan memperlakukanku seperti Sensei memperlakukan Sakura-san..."

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto memasuki mobil masih sambil memeluk Kou yang tampak mengantuk. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat bayi mungilnya itu tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan kantuk. Masih sambil tersenyum, ibu muda itu mengulurkan tangannya agar suaminya menyerahkan bayi kecil itu padanya.

Kou menguap lebar saat ia akhirnya berada di dalam pelukan ibunya. Bayi berwajah tampan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ibunya dan dalam hitungan detik ia telah terlelap tidur. Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah tidur anak satu-satunya itu.

Naruto tengah menyalakan mesin mobil ketika Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar tenang, "bagaimana? Kau bertemu dengan Hinata-chan?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Perlahan kakinya menginjak pedal gas dan mobil pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hyuga-san telah memutuskan untuk menunda mengikuti ujian masuk universitas sampai tahun depan," Naruto menceritakan apa yang didengarnya dari muridnya itu, "ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan ibunya selama setahun ini."

Sakura mengangguk, "kalau itu keputusan yang diambilnya... Hinata telah memikirkannya dengan baik-baik, aku rasa... Seharusnya semua akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto tertawa mendengar kata-kata istrinya itu, "hmm, kamu sangat optimis, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum, "tentu saja, kita harus tetap optimis agar bisa menikmati hidup."

Naruto mengangguk. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke jalanan di depannya. Hari ini ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya. Ia dan istrinya telah memutuskan bahwa mulai hari ini mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Mereka akan menyelesaikan semua urusan yang belum sempat mereka tuntaskan.

"Hei, Naru, apa kamu ingat, dulu sewaktu masih kecil kita sering bermain bersama dengan yang lainnya. Aku selalu menjadi putrinya..." Sakura melirik ke arah suaminya yang tersenyum mendengarnya, "sejak dulu aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang putri."

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat, apa kamu ingat? Aku selalu menjadi pelayan atau kuda sang pangeran saat itu."

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar tawa Sakura.

"Ah ya, aku ingat sekarang," Sakura tersenyum, berusaha menghentikan tawanya agar tidak membangunkan Kou yang kini tertidur pulas, "kamu selalu tidak suka karena selalu mendapat peran itu..."

"Aku merasa tidak puas bukan karena aku harus berperan sebagai kuda atau pelayan," kata Naruto sambil menginjak pedal rem saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatap langsung ke dalam sepasang mata berwarna hijau itu, "aku merasa kesal karena aku harus melihat orang lain menjadi pangeran untukmu."

Perlahan-lahan wajah Sakura berubah merah padam. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat serius saat mengatakannya dan terlihat sedikit lebih... Tampan?

"Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi pangeran yang pantas untukmu," kata Naruto, tersenyum menggoda saat menyadari semburat merah di wajah istrinya, "bagaimana menurutmu, tuan putriku, apa aku sudah bisa menjadi pangeran yang layak untukmu?"

Dengan wajah merah madam karena malu, bagaimana pun ia tidak biasa mendengar kalimat seperti itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto, ia buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto.

"Ah lampunya sudah hijau."

.

Pemuda itu berwajah sangat tampan. Kemana pun ia melangkah, ketampanannya akan membuat para wanita menoleh ke arahnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Mata dan rambutnya yang hitam pekat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna nyaris pucat. Tampan dan cerdas, tidak hanya itu ia juga memiliki karir yang cemerlang. Semua yang ada pada dirinya tampak sempurna. Sasuke Uchiha adalah laki-laki yang sangat beruntung terlahir dengan wajah dan nasib yang jauh lebih baik dari kebanyakan orang.

Seharusnya, ia merasa puas dengan semua yang dimilikinya. Namun ia tidak merasa puas dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Tidak untuk saat ini, ketika apa yang paling diinginkannya di dunia ini tidak bisa didapatkannya.

Sakura Haruno.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali bahwa ia telah sanggup mencuri hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Bulan-bulan yang harus dilaluinya setelah perpisahannya dengan Sakura adalah bulan-bulan tersulit yang pernah dilewatinya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa ia akan merasa seperti ini hanya karena seorang wanita meninggalkannya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah peduli akan hal-hal remeh seperti ini. Dalam hidupnya wanita-wanita akan datang dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak pernah menahan wanita yang ingin pergi darinya, atau mengejarnya kembali, ia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Bagaimana pun, Sakura adalah kasus khusus yang terjadi padanya.

Pengacara muda yang baru berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahun itu menghirup. Kopi yang dipesannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu itu sudah mulai mendingin tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas. Masih ada sepuluh menit dari jam yang dijanjikan. Ia memang sengaja datang lebih awal untuk memikirkan banyak hal.

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mendapatkannya kembali, atau melepaskannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya untuk setuju datang hari ini. Ia memang ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan sekali lagi mencoba untuk memintanya kembali padanya, namun ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Orang yang telah merebut Sakura darinya.

Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pria itu, mereka terlibat baku hantam. Satu lagi hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukannya. Sebagai seorang intelektual muda, Sasuke Uchiha percaya bahwa setiap masalah tidak perlu diselesaikan dengan kekerasan. Namun saat itu ia benar-benar lepas kendali. Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang telah dipacarinya selama beberapa lama ternyata harus mengandung bayi dari laki-laki lain.

"Maaf lama menunggu,"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menahan napas saat di hadapannya tampak Sakura berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah canggung. Di sebelahnya berdiri pria berambut pirang yang tampak sedikit salah tingkah dengan tatapan Sasuke yang tajam ke arahnya.

Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok bayi yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukan sakura. Tiba-tiba sepintas terbayang di kepalanya sesosok bayi yang mungkin akan menjadi anak mereka seandainya saja pria itu tidak mengacaukan segalanya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Naruto menarikan sebuah kursi untuk Sakura duduk sebelum ia menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketiganya masih terdiam dalam suasana yang canggung. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa sampai seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan mereka.

Sasuke merasa mual. Mungkin keputusannya untuk datang bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Melihat keluarga kecil yang seharusnya bisa dimilikinya berada di hadapannya seperti itu hanya membuatnya kesal.

"Jadi," ia mencoba untuk terdengar tenang namun suaranya malah terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya, "apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan canggung, "aku, aku rasa aku dan Naruto belum pernah meminta maaf secara langsung jadi kami... Uh, kami ingin minta maaf."

Sakura memeluk bayinya dengan sebelah tangan sementara sebelah tangannya menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga, kebiasan yang tanpa disadarinya ia lakukan di saat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke menyadari ini namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentarinya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak bicara seperti ini," Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara, sejak tadi ia hanya diam memikirkan pilihan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia tahu betapa tidak sukanya Sasuke padanya dan ia tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, "tapi aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai Sakura, sama sepertimu aku juga mencintainya. Aku telah mencintainya sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum hari itu ketika aku kembali bertemu dengannya... Saat itu Sakura masih mencintaimu, jadi aku tahu disini aku lah yang salah, bukan Sakura."

Sasuke mendengus.

Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah melihat sepasang suami istri ini saling membela di hadapannya. Memuakan.

Enggan untuk menatap baik Naruto maupun Sakura, mata hitam Sasuke terpaku pada bayi yang ada di pelukan Sakura saat itu. Bahkan di usia sedini itu Sasuke dapat melihat banyak kemiripan pada wajah bayi itu dengan sang ayah.

Anehnya ia tidak bisa membenci bayi itu seperti ia membenci sang ayah. Mungkin karena bayi itu sama sekali tidak berdosa, atau mungkin karena dalam darah bayi itu mengalir darah wanita yang dicintainya.

Ia tidak keberatan kalau pun harus membesarkan bayi itu seperti anaknya sendiri namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan kalian."

Sakura tersenyum sedih, di bawah meja, Naruto meremas tangan kiri Sakura yang digenggamnya diam-diam, "aku mengerti..."

Sejak awal Sakura tidak mengharapkan bahwa Sasuke akan memaafkannya begitu saja, bagaimana pun semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Ialah yang telah mengkhianati pria yang saat itu menjadi pasangannya dan ia tahu semua resiko yang harus diterimanya. Naruto pun demikian, sebagai seorang laki-laki ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat itu. Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan apabila pria berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk memukulnya lagi, kali ini ia tidak akan melawan.

Sasuke menyadari gerakan kecil di bawah meja ketika Naruto meremas tangan Sakura. Seketika wajah wanita yang beberapa tahun di bawahnya itu tampak lebih tenang. Hal sekecil itu... Ia tidak pernah memberikan ketenangan seperti itu saat mereka masih bersama.

Mungkin selama ini ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membenci Sakura," Sasuke memejamkan matanya selama tiga detik mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, "aku masih mencintai Sakura, bahkan sampai saat ini."

Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengatakan apapun untuk memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Menyadari hal ini, kali ini Sakura lah yang meremas tangan Naruto dengan lembut di bawah meja untuk mengingatkannya bahwa ia ada di sana.

"Aku mencintai Sakura. Pada saat itu, ketika kalian melakukannya saat itu, Sakura pun masih mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu. Namun sekarang ia telah memilihmu..."

Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya untuk beberapa saat. Dahinya berkerut seolah tengah memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. Baik Sakura mau pun Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menunggu sampai pria muda berkemeja putih itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk meninggalkanmu. Akan tetapi aku akan menunggu sampai ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu," Sasuke menambahkan dengan suara yang kali ini terdengar lebih percaya diri, "tapi kalau kau," ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "kalau kau sampai menyakiti Sakura, maka aku akan mengejarmu sampai ujung dunia dan menghajarmu."

Sasuke tidak mengatakannya namun dalam hati ia menyadarinya bahwa Naruto adalah pria yang telah dipilih Sakura. Karena itu artinya Naruto lebih baik darinya untuk Sakura dan ia tidak akan membiarkan kalau pria berambut pirang berantakan itu sampai menyakiti Sakura.

"Aku akan menunggumu," kali ini Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "dirimu dan anakmu, kalau si bodoh ini menyakiti kalian, datanglah padaku."

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat kesal sebelum lalu tersenyum lega ke arah Sasuke, "tentu saja, aku akan mengingatnya."

.

"Hey, Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menyalakan lampu baca yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang berbaring di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan di bawah kepalanya. Mata biru lautnya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, "berapa kali kamu berniat menanyakan hal itu? Aku bosan menjawabnya."

Masih tanpa menoleh pada istrinya, Naruto menghela napas, "bosan menjawabnya, mungkin suatu saat kamu akan bosan padaku."

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Ia tahu bahwa kadang-kadang suaminya itu bisa menjadi lebih perasa dibanding seorang wanita namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia memulai topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Aku takut," gumam Naruto lagi, "suatu saat kamu akan bosan padaku dan meninggalkanku dengan membawa Kou. Uchiha sepertinya masih mengharapkanmu."

Sakura akhirnya mengerti. Rupanya suaminya itu masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku dan Kou akan selalu ada di sisimu," Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Naruto, "tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku akan bertambah tua sedangkan kamu akan mulai mengajar lagi bulan depan dan kembali dikelilingi gadis-gadis muda yang menarik... Apa kamu yakin kamu tidak akan bosan padaku?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah istri yang telah setahun dinikahinya itu sebelum kembali menatap langit-langin dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tampak seolah tengah berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana ya... Mungkin aku akan bosan padamu."

"Hey," protes Sakura sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai, "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti," ia membalik badannya secara tiba-tiba hingga kini posisinya berada di atas tubuh Sakura, hidungnya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari hidung Sakura, "aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku tahu pasti bahwa aku akan terus berusaha untuk memahamimu, untuk semakin mengenalmu. Dan untuk itu aku akan berada di sampingmu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak puas. Sebenarnya ia mengharapkan untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang lebih romantis dari itu.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kamu tidak romantis."

Naruto tersenyum, "terakhir kali aku mencoba untuk bersikap romantis kamu menertawakanku."

Sakura tahu apa yang Naruto maksud. Lamaran dan cincin dari tutup kalengnya waktu itu...

"Maafkan aku," Naruto menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura, "aku tidak bisa mengatakan "aku mencintaimu selamanya", aku hanya bisa mengatakan "aku mencintaimu hari ini", tapi akan kucoba untuk mengatakannya setiap hari selamanya..."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, "kurasa itu cukup."

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas sebelum tersenyum kembali, "syukurlah, berarti kita bisa mengakhiri pembicaraan kita di sini sekarang dan memulai aktifitas lain?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu terdengar suara tangis bayi dari baby monitor yang terpasang di kamar mereka.

Naruto menggeram kecewa karena ia tahu rencananya harus tertunda. Dan benar saja, Sakura segera mendorong tubuh suaminya itu menjauh darinya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar Kou.

"Tunggu aku selesai mengurus Kou lalu kita lanjutkan yang tadi," Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah istrinya yang bergegas menuju kamar bayi mereka sebelum lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Menunggu ya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia tersenyum.

Ia telah menunggu selama dua puluh tahun untuk membuat Sakura membalas perasaannya. Menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai Sakura selesai mengurus bayi mereka bukanlah hal sulit untuknya.

Tentu saja ia harap Kou akan segera tertidur setelah Sakura selesai memberinya susu.

.

The End

.

.

Author's Note:

Yay akhirnya tamat! Tadinya ini mau kubuat 2 chapter tapi kuputuskan untuk kugabung dalam satu chapter saja. Alasannya, karena aku sedang sibuk belakangan ini...

Hmmm kenangan tentang fanfic ini? Awalnya aku tulis 8 tahun yang lalu sebagai original fiction, kemudian terlantas sampai tahun lalu aku putuskan untuk mendaur ulang plot ini (dengan perasaan deg-degan soalnya temanya aku rasa agak gimana gitu untuk fanfic Naruto...)

Alur fanfic yang aku tulis selalu lamban dan sebagian orang nggak sabaran dengan keleletanku menulis, sampai di pertengahan cerita udah banyak yang nanya "kapan tamatnya"... Padahal aku menggunakan alur yang lamban supaya perasaan karakter satu ke karakter lainnya berkesan lebih alami dan nggak dipaksa... (Dan gaya menulisku memang seperti itu, gak bisa diapa-apain lagi...)

Fanfic ini pun nggak lepas dari flamer dan hater tapi aku nggak peduli. Tanpa pujian dan hinaan dari orang lain, aku sudah tahu apa kekurangan dan kelebihanku.

Oh okay, untuk chapter terakhir ini aku mengharapkan review dari semua reader yang membaca chapter ini, termasuk silent reader. Aku tantang kalian untuk menuliskan awal kalian membaca fanfic ini dan juga kesan kalian mengenai fanfic ini. Nanti aku akan memilih 5 reviewer yang akan aku tuliskan oneshot/miniseri fanfic dari fandom yang tertulis di profile saya (boleh pilih)

Ok, sampai sini aja... Byebye...

Terima kasih atas reviewnya (nanti akan aku update balasan review dari chapter sebelumnya)

PS. Untuk SEQUEL sudah aku siapkan, untuk info lebih jauh follow twitterku (a)recchinon :D ok CIAO!


End file.
